Fallen Angel
by Harlow Rayne
Summary: Angel Delaney is a tough girl with a no non-sense attitude. Daughter of Big Otto and Luann Delaney, she's a porn start by inheritance and an MC Princess since birth. Having wanted out of the Life and being sucked back in by her ex, will she ever escape the clutches of her lonely life? Or will she even want to after the man she's been lusting for finally notices her?
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Delaney had an escape route. She didn't want the life her mother and father had raised her to be a part of and college seemed like the only way out. That was until her ex boyfriend had dug his claws into her…convincing her to stay back. What a mistake that had been. Will she be able to dig herself out of the rubble of her destroyed life? And will she ever find the love she's been yearning for since she was 16?**

_***This story is just a figment of my own imagination. I sometimes use scenes from the show but I twist them into my own. If you like Jax and Tara together then this story is not for you. I do not own any of the original SOA characters, I do own the characters I come up with.**_

_****WARNING: Language and sexual scenarios.**_

_*****This is my very first story, I know there is room for improvement! Your reviews whether good or bad will all be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**_

_**Chapter One**_

_Angel's POV_

Angel stood up slowly, this was the third money shot they had to shoot and her knees had begun to hurt from kneeling on the thin carpet over the concrete floor. She was startled by the towel that was suddenly wiping her soaked face clean, hoping this was the last time today she had to get on the ground and let a man empty his balls onto her seemingly willing face.

Porn star wasn't her first career choice. She had actually been planning on going to college after high school to try to separate her-self from the life her mother and father had laid out in front of her. That was until she met him, Braxton Miles, her now ex.

Everything had been perfect at first, the epitome of a young love in high school relationship. Everything was perfect, that is, until Braxton had met Angel's family. It was like a switch had been flipped and he was just out for whatever little piece of fame in Charming he could grasp.

"Big Otto" Delaney, Angel's father, had been the VP of the infamous SAMCRO division of the Sons of Anarchy. He had raised Angel around the club and had taught her the ropes. After getting himself into trouble he was spending 25 to life in Stockton State Prison on charges of second degree murder and grand theft auto.

Luann Delaney, Angel's mother, had been a big name porn star turned director. Sex had never been a well-kept secret from Angel, with her having been able to explain exactly where babies came from before her 13th birthday. After she had turned 18 Luann had actually recruited her own daughter for a movie she was directing and, after a lot of convincing from Braxton, Angel had agreed to let her own mother direct her first on-screen fuck.

That had been 5 years ago though, and Angel had yet to escape from the Life. With her mother passing away tragically in a car "accident" some years ago she was all her father had left and she refused to leave him, even with him being behind bars. And once SAMCRO had recruited a new director Angel had refused to let her mother's dynasty die so she stuck around the porn warehouse too.

Even after she had caught Braxton in bed with a co-star, and even after he had started to leave bruises on her body, she refused to leave Charming. Abandoning the only family she had ever known was no longer an option , her father's MC and her best friend Lyla were all she had left. They had taken care of Braxton for her once they had found out the extent of his beatings, she hadn't heard from him since.

Angel made her way to the shower room, she felt sticky and filthy. 'Another day in the beautiful life of Angel Delaney' she thought to herself as she strutted past a set where Lyla was currently face and knuckles deep in Ima, a leggy blonde who had a hard time keeping her hands to herself on and off set.

She allowed herself a few minutes to just let the hot water run over her, cleaning every inch of her lean 5' 7" body. This was her favorite part of the day. She had come to terms that this was her life, a life of meaningless sex, drinking, and the occasional violence.

She smiled as she felt her muscles relaxing as the hot water washed away the filth, just because she had accepted her life as one of Cara Cara's top performers didn't mean she didn't occasionally miss the feel of a man's arms wrapped tenderly around her. It had been so long since she had made love to somebody she wasn't sure that emotion even dwelled inside of her any longer.

Stepping out of the shower and into the now steamy bathroom Angel caught a glimpse of the tattoo on her back before the mirror fogged over. Black and white angel wings that stretched all the way from the top of her shoulder blades to the small of her back. They were very detailed and Angel couldn't help but smile every time she saw them.

She pulled on her thong underwear before slipping into a short cotton halter dress, putting her sling back wedge platforms on and wiping down the full length mirror hanging behind the door she stepped back and gave herself a once over.

Her light blonde and black chunked hair hung half way down her back in messy wet tendrils. She quickly threw it into a loose bun on top of her head, allowing a few pieces of hair to fall down her neck. Her long, tanned legs seemingly stretched on for miles. Dabbing on some mascara and pink lip gloss Angel quickly exited the steamy room.

Making her way towards the exit of the Cara Cara warehouse she was taken back when she saw Opie enter the door in a rush quickly followed by SAMCRO's VP Jax and another club member, Juice. It had been some time since the MC had interrupted a shoot and Angel started to have a mini panic attack.

Opie approached her, "where's Lyla?" She was startled for a second by his serious tone, and by the fact Jax was staring at her, but quickly recovered, "last I saw she was buried face first in Ima's pussy. Ope, what's going on?" He didn't answer, but instead brushed past her and made his way to the back of the warehouse where he was sure to find his wife in a place any man would find sexy. Any man except for Opie Winston, that is.

Angel never could understand why Opie was such a hard ass on Lyla for her job description, she never filmed with any male. She was recruited for her tongue talents and that meant she was always coming home with nothing but pussy on her breath.

Angel directed her attention to SAMCRO's golden boy himself, "Jax?" she stared into his baby blue eyes expecting him to answer her question. Instead she got a head shake as he followed Opie with his typical swagger that left all the girls foaming in their panties. Angel was no different, she knew when to appreciate a beautiful specimen and Jax Teller was definitely prime meat.

Angel knew in the back of her head she could never have him though. He was untouchable, well emotionally anyways. Physically any girl with big tits and a tight ass could have him and that was a well-known fact. Lately he had been involved with Tara, a doctor who wasn't cut out for the kind of lifestyle that came with having Jax as your old man.

She had always had a thing for him, since she was 16 and had started fooling around with boys she had imagined what it would be like for Jax Teller to run his rough hands over her body. It didn't matter to her that he was older than her. By the time she had turned 18 he was married to Wendy and less than a year later he was reunited with his high school sweetheart, never even giving Angel the chance to get him in the sack or win his heart over.

Realizing that she was staring at Jax making his way back to Opie, Angel snapped her attention to Juice. He instantly started to blush under her gaze, "Juice, honey, what's going on?" She flashed him one of her bright white smiles and waited for his answer…

_Jax's POV_

Jax watched as Opie stormed past Angel, without a doubt about to cause a scene in the rear of the warehouse where his wife was filming her latest pussy buffet. "Jax?" he heard Angel as she directed her attention to him. Fixated by her big blue doe eyes, close to the same shade as his own, he couldn't bring himself to answer, merely shaking his head he sauntered past her and followed his best friend.

Before he reached the door leading to the sets he heard her  
ask Juice what was going on. Glancing over his shoulder for a second he saw Juice smile and take a step towards her, for just a second Jax stumbled a little while a jealous twinge shot threw his body.

Jax pulled his gaze away from Angel's long legs, he shook the thought of those legs wrapped around his waist out of his head before pushing the door open and walking into the big back room. He had always had a sort of "thing" for Angel. Since she had turned 18 Jax had dreamt about tearing that tight little pussy up. Not to mention she was smart, and her caring nature rolled off her like smoke off the end of his cigarettes. The fact she was a smoking hot porn star only fed the dream, he was after all a man.

He had known her for as long as he could remember. Even though he was about five years older than her he had always felt a sort of connection to her. With her parents being essential members of the club she knew the Life, she respected it, and she accepted it…born into it like he was. They had spent a lot of time with each other growing up and Jax was starting to think he wanted to start spending more time with her again.

Things with Tara had been stretched thin lately. He was obvious to the fact she didn't deserve the life he had to offer, no, that she didn't WANT the life he had to offer, and that had him questioning their relationship. For months she had pushed him to retire his patch and leave with her taking his son Abel with them.

She didn't understand it wasn't that simple, that he couldn't just leave or for that matter that he didn't want to leave. This Life had been all he had ever known, it had been SAMCRO MC since the day he was born. Whether he liked it or not, and most days he bordered on the fence between the two, this was his life and he did the best he could. And he wanted Abel to know his family.

It had been a couple of months since he had last seen Angel, he had been busy with runs and transitioning into being a dad. If possible she had gotten even hotter than before though. The summer months had given her a sun kissed glow and her hair was longer. Jax would have to tread lightly around her until he figured out the Tara situation.

Hearing Opie screaming at the top of his lungs at Lyla drew Jax's attention back to the here and now. Even though they were behind closed doors Jax could still make out the basis for the conversation, Opie had found birth control pills in Lyla's drawer after they had decided to try for a baby.

Jax had only tagged along because Opie had asked him too. Best friends their whole lives, they had always leaned on each other for support. He knew there was no immediate threat to the growing Cara Cara business but he felt like some damage control would be necessary.

As he was explaining to the dozen or so half-naked porn stars scattered around on different sets that they were in no danger and they had to drop by on personal business, Jax was startled by Opie throwing the doors to Lyla's dressing room open. Screaming one last string of profanities over his shoulder at her as he stormed out, Jax caught a glimpse of Lyla crying.

He was turning to follow his best friend but instead almost toppled over Ima, who had apparently snuck up behind him. "Hi," she said to him with a hint of sex in her voice, "I was just finishing up here, you wanna give me a ride?" Jax felt a smile creep onto his face, "bad timing darlin."

He gave her the once over before she bit her lip and moved out of his way. He felt his pre pay start to vibrate in his jeans pocket as he exited the warehouse. "Yeah?" he said after placing the phone to his ear. 'Fucking hell' he thought to himself as he heard Tara's shrill voice yelling at him to come to the hospital so they could talk about, without a doubt in Jax's mind, the beginning of the end…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you too everybody who read and subcribed to my story! It means a lot to know that people are enjoying it. A double thank you goes out to the people who left me reviews! Your feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenerios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion!**_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own. THANK YOU!**_

**Chapter 2-**

_Angel's POV_

Angel pulled her supped up black Honda civic into the lot of the SAMCRO club house. It was Friday night and earlier Juice had invited her to the party going on after him, Opie, and Jax crashed the shoot that was happening. She agreed to come after he explained to her what was going on with Ope and Lyla.

She couldn't blame Opie for being upset, but when it came down to it she had to side with her best friend. She knew Lyla had many complications while she was pregnant with Piper, and she knew that getting pregnant right now wouldn't be the best idea.

She had run to Lyla's dressing room as soon as she saw the guys leave and, after hours of consoling her, had convinced her to come tonight too. She couldn't avoid Opie forever, and tonight might be a good chance to make up with him.

As she got out of her car and adjusted her mini wrap dress she glanced around. Seeing Lyla's car parked near the gate she smiled and decided to head inside for a drink. Angel let her hips sway as she strut threw the crowd towards the front door of the club house inhibiting a few catcalls from the men, and a couple glares from the women, standing around.

The party was in full effect with scantily clad crow-eaters walking around desperately looking for drunken bikers to slave for. Food and alcohol was in abundance and the music was exploding out of the many speakers positioned around the lot. She had to hand it to them, the Sons knew how to party.

She made her way to the bar and posted up on a stool grabbing a beer on the way. It had been a month or so since her last party at Teller-Morrow and the more she drank the more she forgot why she had stopped coming. Looking around she spotted Lyla sitting on Opie's lap. She smiled, happy that her best friend had seemingly made up with her husband. She watched as Opie nuzzled Lyla's neck and for a second Angel felt the jealousy wash over her.

She had forgotten what it felt like to love somebody long ago. She had boyfriends since Braxton, but none of them had truly cared about her. After she believed all of the sweet little nothings they whispered in her ear she'd give it up only to learn they were just trying to earn their "fucked a porn star" badge leaving her a little more empty inside every time.

There was only man that could make her heart beat just a little faster without having to use his dick, and even then she fought it. It wasn't fair for her to allow her-self to embrace the butterflies that seemed to swoop in every time she saw him, he was taken. And at this very moment he was in Angel's line of view sitting in the corner booth, but instead of his doctor bitch splayed across his lap, Ima was there leaning into him.

Angel watched as she licked her lips and whispered what Angel knew were dirty promises into Jax's ear. His hand was on her thigh now and Angel couldn't help but feel her eyes water in her drunken stupor. 'Fuck off' she thought to her emotions as she wiped the tears away and re-gained her composure. He didn't even know she was here, and why would he? But where was Tara?

"Hey! You came!" she heard Juice as he approached her from seemingly out of nowhere startling her. "Yeah, I'm here," she smiled as she regained her composure. He leaned against the bar next to her, "I didn't mean to scare you," he smiled just a little and Angel couldn't help to notice he really was cute in his own way.

"Oh its fine, I was distracted," she leaned in and kissed his cheek, the alcohol was giving her nerves of steel. She saw Juice glance across the room at where Angel had just been zoned out, "Ah, yeah…it's weird right?" "What's weird?" Angel asked quizzically. Juice reached across the bar and grabbed two more beers, he handed her one and took a swig from his bottle before answering, "seeing Jax fall back into old habits. Everybody was taking bets on how long it would take, I thought Tara had her hooks in him for good."

Angel glanced back towards the corner, Ima was looking confused and Jax was drinking from the bottle of Jack he had clenched in his right hand. "Wait, Jax and Tara..." she fought for a second trying to find the right words. Juice cut in, obviously laughing at her confusion, "he broke it off with her earlier. I guess it's for the best though, she wasn't cut out for this Life anyways." He took another swig of his beer and started talking about enjoying the night.

Angel barely registered what he was saying. Her eyes were locked across the room with the VP, who seemed to have just noticed her and couldn't avert his attention…

_Jax's POV_

'She's fucking beautiful' he drunkenly thought to himself as he finally noticed her perched on a barstool. Her legs looked impossibly long, she had them crossed and Jax couldn't help but notice that her already short dress hiked just a little further up her outer thighs as she leaned towards Juice to plant a kiss on his cheek. He barely felt Ima nibbling at his ear as he watched the obvious flirting going on across the room from him.

He took another swig from his bottle of Jack. After the day's events he needed to feel that burn all the way down his throat, with every drink feeling him-self slip a little further from reality and getting a little closer to black out. That was his goal.

If he blacked out he could escape the pain of his failing relationship with not only his old lady, but with his step-dad too. He had told Tara today that he was done and he had meant it this time. And things with Clay had been rocky since he had felt like Jax was testing his authority as the President.

He saw her glance his way and their eyes met. It was like a punch to the gut, her eyes were so blue and they stared at him with almost an identical intensity. "I just need to fuck her, get her out of my system," he slurred a little as Ima looked at him confused, "you need to what?"

He needed to cover his tracks, it was one thing to have sex with a no body porn star that he couldn't even remember the name of right now, but it was another to have sex with Angel. She should have just been another girl he didn't care about but he could feel the emotion for her boiling in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't just because she was hot either, even though he couldn't stare at her enough. The site of her was like a cool drink of water on a hot day. They had history, she had always been the girl he never had. Not only was she younger, but Otto would've had his balls had he hurt his baby girl. Jax didn't know where his last sentence had come from.

He had thought about putting those long legs on his shoulders for years, thought about how she would taste and about how she would smell. Just thinking about it now was making him hard. But she had always been like a little sister to him. With her being the daughter of Big Otto and Luann she was just as much a part of this club as anybody else, they were family. She had talked him thru a lot of tough life issues and he loved her for that.

He finally tore his eyes away from Angel and back to whatever her name was and smiled, in a husky voice he responded, "fuck, and your just my type. You still want that ride?" He saw her perk up just a little as she nodded knowingly. She stood up and started making her way to the dorms at the back of the club house, he stood and stumbled after her throwing one more look over his shoulder towards the bar as he went…

_Angels POV_

She watched as they headed for the dorms together, her heart sank just a little. She hadn't seen him with anybody except Tara for so long, and now Ima of all people was his choice in new pussy. Angel knew that from now on she and Ima were going to have problems. She had forgiven her years ago when she had caught Ima riding Braxton, but she wasn't young and stupid any longer.

'Woah, calm down' she thought to herself as she re-evaluated the situation. She didn't have the right to be upset, after all Mr. VP wasn't her old man. She had never even kissed him let alone staked any kind of claim on him. She couldn't help it though, whenever she saw him her mind just went back to the days when they would sit on the roof together for hours.

They would get high and he would read her pages from his father's manuscript. Then they would lose all track of time, lost in conversation and watching the stars until all hours of the night. That's when she fell in love with him. She quickly shook that thought out of her head, she didn't love anyone. Where had that thought even come from?

She saw as he threw one more glance at her over his shoulder before disappearing down the hall. "…and then baboons flew out of his ass." She heard Juice say slightly annoyed, "yeah…wait, baboons?" She knew she had been distracted but tried to play it off, all she needed to do was flash her smile again and lean a little closer and the annoyed look on his face turned into a blush and adoration.

"Yeah. So, are you having fun?" She had to admit it, Juice wasn't a bad looking guy. He wasn't really her type, but he was cute and he seemed really genuine. Why not have a little fun with him? "Sure, but I'd be having more dancing." She winked at him and hopped off the bar stool, turning around to down two more shots before leading Juice to an area she could let loose a little.

If Jax could have fun then why couldn't she? She grinded against Juice and heard his sharp intake of breath. She couldn't help but to smile, she still had it. She let her-self move to the music, the alcohol was making her head spin as little by little the thought of Jax and Ima around the corner faded and all she was left with was Juice…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you too everybody who read and subcribed to my story! Again, It means a lot to know that people are enjoying it because I am enjoying writing it!**** A double thank you goes out to the people who left me reviews! Your feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen, any character ideas, maybe a certain scene you would like to see play out please let me know! I can't make any promises but I would love to hear others ideas on Jax and Angel 3**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenerios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion!**_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own. **_

_******Just want to let my followers know I'm currently on vacation until next weekend. I will update as soon as I can but please be patient. I plan on making time while here to write my next chapter 3**_

_Jax's POV_

All he wanted her to do was get the fuck out. That's what he had just told her, now he was sitting back smoking a cigarette while watching her slowly getting dressed. He hadn't even entertained the thought of Tara busting in on him finding him in a very compromising position with Ima. That was her name right? Yeah, she had to remind him every time he called her by a something else the night before.

He eyed her precariously, he had to admit she was hot even if, at the moment, her slow banter was annoying the shit out of him. He was hung-over and at the moment pretty pissed off. He hadn't meant to hurt Tara, she wasn't meant to come here. He thought he had explained to her that he was done.

He loved her but she was trying to tear him away from his Life as SAMCRO's VP, something he could never allow. Numerous times he had tried to explain to her that he could never leave, and she had promised to try to learn to love the club only to fail over and over. Jax couldn't do it again.

She had broken his heart once before when she had left him after high school. He had thought his prayers had been answered when she finally waltz'd back into his life 6 months ago only to learn that she really wasn't old lady material in the end.

He had to let her go, and as sad as that made him he had apparently moved on…and fast. He watched as Ima made her way to the door, "I'll see you later?" she said as a question. He didn't answer, only stared. 'Just get out' he thought to himself as she finally nodded and exited the room slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck!" his head hurt. He found the aspirin he kept in the drawer next to the bed and ate 4 of them dry before getting up and heading for the shower. Hopefully the hot water could help wash away the stench of last night's party and bring him back to the here and now.

After his shower he felt a little better, the aspirin was starting to work and he didn't smell like stale cigarettes and pussy anymore. He heard a knock and saw Opie enter, a look of disgust on his face, "what are you doing brother?" Jax knew he wasn't asking him what he was doing this moment, "I don't know anymore Ope."

"That was a hell of a way to confirm the end of your relationship with Tara," Jax saw Opie crack a smile and he felt the mood in the room lift. He laughed, "yeah, to bad I can't remember most of my night." "Let's hope you remembered to wrap your shit bro, that was a high traffic area you made your way through," he laughed again. Jax didn't laugh, just shook his head before pulling on his navy SAMCRO t-shirt and then his cut.

"Nothing like some porn pussy huh?" Opie looked smug. "They're professionals bro," Jax smirked at the thought of the night before, well, what he could remember of it which wasn't much after leaving the bar and coming back to his dorm. Angel had been there, he remembered seeing her with Juice. There it was again, the twinge of jealousy in the pit of his belly.

"Clay called church a few minutes ago, we gotta be around the table in ten." Opie cracked one more smile before turning to head back out to the bar. Jax was right behind him. He entered the bar room and looked around, remnants of last night's party were scattered everywhere including bodies in various stages of nakedness.

Jax had to smile to him-self, after all the years he had partied, the mornings displays were always a sure sign that it was a good night. His smile faded when he glanced towards the corner booth. They were huddled together under a blanket, her legs were draped across his lap and he was leaned towards her. They were both laughing and Jax couldn't help but notice that his hand was resting on her knee.

Before he knew what he was doing he felt his feet carrying him towards them brushing off a crow-eater who tried to rub up on him making his good morning an even better one. They looked up as he approached, "Juice, church…now." Juice hustled to his feet, he must have noticed the annoyed tone Jax displayed in the undertone of his voice. Jax had surprised himself with his gruff tone.

"Got it," Juice started to walk away but she called to him, "Juice! Wait," Angel yelled out as she started to laugh. She stood up quickly and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

Jax noticed why she was hustling after him, he saw the little piece of red lace hanging around his neck and the headache decided to come right back. "I forgot about these," she smiled as she took the panties from around Juice's neck and slid them back on right there in the middle of the room. He smiled back and kissed her cheek before taking off towards the Chapel.

Jax watched as Angel stretched, her body was amazing. Long and lean, not to mention toned. He saw her turn her attention to him and smile lazily, "Morning," she smiled and his heart skipped a beat, "some party huh?" "Yeah," he couldn't get anything else out. He just stared into her wide blue eyes, losing him-self.

"So did you and Ima have fun last night?" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "About as much fun as you and Juice huh?" He couldn't help the hint of animosity in his voice. She squinted her eyes, was she mad at him? It looked like it, "if it's any of your business, I didn't get laid last night. Juice is to nice. He refused to take advantage of my drunken stupor"

Jax pulled up the corner of his mouth and smirked at her hoping he could loosen the mood since finding out Juice hadn't slept with Angel after all made him feel better. It worked, "Well between me and you, I can barely remember last night Ang."

She shifted a little, "you haven't called me that in a long time." Jax noticed her face soften just a little and he felt his heart melt. He missed her, it had been months since they had hung out. His relationship with Tara had come between them and he was determined to get their friendship back on track now that there were no more distractions.

_Angel's POV_

"You haven't called me that in a long time," she couldn't help but smile as he called her his childhood nickname for her. "Yeah well, I haven't really been around lately," the corner of his mouth was pulled up in a way that made Angel feel weak in the knees.

"Priorities Jax, we all have them," she straightened her shoulders trying to appear nonchalant. Inside, though, she could feel the heat in her lower abdomen. She couldn't help but notice his hair was wet and slicked back, and she could smell his cologne. Jax Teller was driving her crazy and he wasn't even trying.

"My priorities were fucked up," she watched as he shifted a little and put his hands in his pockets, "I'm working on straightening them out darling." She couldn't help it, her cheeks started hurting from smiling so big, "good because I've missed my friend."

He didn't answer, instead he pulled her against him in one of the biggest bear hugs she'd ever encountered to date. Damn did he smell good, and his body felt so good pressed against hers. "I've missed you too," he whispered into her hair. She tightened her arms around him and buried her face in his chest holding onto what she hoped was the re-kindling of a lost friendship.

"Jax!" They both jumped. Clay stood in the doorway leading to the Chapel, he turned his attention to her when he noticed who she was. "Mornin' Angel, good to see you honey", his smile faded when he locked eyes with his VP, "church Jax." He turned and closed the door without another word.

Jax pulled away and ran a hand through his still wet hair, "I'll catch ya later alright?" He seemed almost nervous and she couldn't figure out why. Her voice caught in her throat, coughing a little, she nodded her head and watched as he made his way to the Chapel door with his typical swagger.

Her head was spinning the entire drive home. She had spent the last few months being pissed off at Jax for letting Tara interfere with their life-long friendship and in a matter of moments he had managed to wipe the slate clean and have her choking on her own words.

When she really thought about it, there was no way she could've stayed mad at him forever. He was to good to look at for her to stay away. Not to mention their history. Her feelings for Jax went beyond the sexual tension she felt when she stood within arm's reach of him, she knew him deeper than she knew herself sometimes.

The hours they had spent alone together, though she had thought about it plenty, weren't used to fuck each other senseless. They were used to really get to know the inner workings of one another, binding them. He truly was one of her most valued friends and she'd be damned if she let anybody else come between them…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just when you think it's going to be happy ever after...what will happen now?**_

**Thank you to everybody who read and subscribed to my story! Again, It means a lot to know that people are enjoying it because I am enjoying writing it! A double thank you goes out to the people who left me reviews and to the people who added my story to their favorites :)**

**If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen, any character ideas, maybe a certain scene you would like to see play out please let me know! I can't make any promises but I would love to hear any and all ideas you all have!**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 4!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! (When I hit 35 reviews I'll write a one-shot story about Angel, giving you a little insight to her background.)**_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own. **_

_******Just want to let my followers know I'm on vacation until next weekend. I will update as soon as I can but please be patient. I'll keep updating when time permits. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**_

"Angel! Could you concentrate for maybe a second?" her director exasperated yet again. This was the fourth time he had to snap her back to the set from dreamland. She was supposed to be shooting a scene from Cara Cara's upcoming movie, Boning Amy, but she couldn't keep her mind off of the past few weeks.

Things had seemed back to normal for her and Jax, they even retreated to the roof of Teller-Morrow Auto Shop again for long over-due conversations in the middle of the night. Any and all awkwardness that had ever been between them while he was with Tara had completely diminished.

Angel couldn't help but smile a little when she thought about having one of her best friends back. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her belly either, just the thought of those blue eyes and that toned body drove her to the brink of ecstasy. She smiled bigger, nothing had changed there.

They had seen each other a dozen times since he had promised her he was going to get their friendship back on track and Angel couldn't be more thrilled at the turn out. She just wished she could tell him how she truly felt, how when she saw him she just wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck the shit out of him. But most of all, she wanted to tell him that he was the most important person in the world to her and that she loved him.

It had taken a lot for her to actually admit that the feelings she had felt for Jax were genuine. She was scared of getting hurt again and his reputation wasn't promising. She hadn't loved anybody since Braxton and the feeling was so fresh that Angel couldn't figure out what to do with it. If she told him how she felt would he accept her?

Would he want her even though she was a porn star? She had always thought Jax was to good for her, what if he thought the same? She didn't think she could risk it. Losing him, even as a friend, would be the hardest thing she'd have to face if he didn't feel the same way.

*snap snap* Angel looked in the direction of the person whose hand was in her face snapping to get her attention. Ima stood there looking annoyed, "can we shoot this already? I've got an appointment to get a spray tan in like 30 minutes."

Angel still hadn't forgotten the night almost a month ago at the club house, how she watched Ima lead Jax to the dorms and how she no doubt fucked him. She still hadn't forgotten how she had caught Ima in a very compromising position with her ex Braxton almost 6 years ago! Hell would have to freeze over for Angel to allow this little bimbo to snap at her for attention like she was a dog.

"Snap your fingers in my face again and I'll fucking break them," Angel heard the seriousness that her voice possessed, "test me." Ima rolled her eyes, "who the fuck do you think you are? Just because your mommy ran this place doesn't mean you have the right to talk to me like that. News flash bitch, your mom's dead. I'm top priority now, you're just here to suck the cocks that I'm to good for. "

Angel felt the impact of her fist connect with Ima's face before what she had said even fully registered in her brain. She was seeing red. Disrespecting her was one thing, but to bring her deceased mom into the equation and disrespecting her family so severely would not be taken lightly.

She drew back her arm again, this time aiming for the side of her head. Arms suddenly wrapped around her and dragged her away from Ima, who was holding her nose which was now gushing blood all over her metallic gold piece of fabric doubling as a shirt.

She struggled against whoever it was that had hold of her, a string of profanities directed at Ima being screamed at full volume. "I'll break every fucking bone in your anorexic body if you EVER disrespect my mother again you fucking whore!"

"Angel! Calm the fuck down!" Dylan, one of the camera men voiced as he dragged her into the front of the warehouse away from Ima. 'Fuck that' she thought to her-self as Dylan let go of her and she took off towards the back again. Ima deserved the ass whooping that Angel was going to deliver.

Since the night Ima had hooked up with Jax she had thought she was Queen Bee around the Cara Cara warehouse. For weeks she had made snide remarks about Angel when she thought she was out of ear shot. Ima had this coming!

Dylan caught her by the arm pulling her back as her director came flying through the door, "get out of here, I'm sorry Angel but I can't have that shit on my set. I'll call you in a few days when the swelling in Ima's face goes down so we can finish the shoot."

"Bullshit!" Angel was livid, how dare she catch hell for something that skank had asked for, "she fucking deserved it and you know it Barry!" She watched as he shifted uncomfortably, "be that as it may, you swung on her. I don't tolerate violence on my sets. You need to leave."

Angel fought the urge to deck Barry, he was siding with the devil as far as she was concerned, and marched out to her car, "Fuck all of you!" she screamed out of her window as she pealed out of the parking lot. She saw Lyla run out the front door as she was directing her attention back to the road.

She'd have to shoot her a text later, now there was only person she wanted to see. As she sped toward the Teller-Morrow Auto Shop, Angel was determined to confront Jax about that piece of white trash he had fucked a few weeks ago. Why Ima instead of her-self? What was so wrong with her that he couldn't have chosen to bring her back to his dorm instead of settling on rancid over used pussy?

She whipped into the parking lot and jumped out of her car, adrenaline still pumping she made her way towards the club house. She saw the men in the garage staring at her, drool practically dripping from their mouths. She flipped them all off before realizing, to late, why they were staring so intently.

With all the bullshit happening at the warehouse Angel had left before changing her clothes. She was now parading around an auto shop filled with men wearing nothing more than a strapless red leather bustier, a tiny black leather micro mini skirt, thigh high fence net stockings and knee-high leather stiletto boots! Even if she was a porn star, being this exposed in public made her uncomfortable.

She almost ran back to her car, but then her adrenaline gave her a swift kick in the ass and she remembered why she was here. Marching into the club house she found Tig at the bar, "where the fuck is Jax?" Tig's eyes grew as round as saucers, "damn baby girl, why do you need Jax? I can take care of you," Angel smiled a little. She knew Tig was a flirt but right now she just wanted Jax.

"I don't need you to take care of me Tiggy baby, I just need Jax," she was oozing sexuality. "Dorms sweet heart," Tig said nodding towards the back. Before he could get out another word she was half-way across the room. She hesitated briefly outside of Jax's door feeling like she was about to walk into the lion's den.

Before she could chicken out she threw the door open and walked in, obviously startling him. He was standing at the foot of the bed. She noticed his hair was wet and he wasn't wearing a shirt, he must have just gotten a shower. His eyes went hazy while he looked her up and down, any and all questions she had wanted to scream at him left her head as she got the immediate urge to jump him where he stood.

Between her adrenaline and her instincts she walked to him and pushed him back against the wall with such force he stumbled backwards. Her mouth found his in a blaze of heat and passion. She could feel that heat making its way down her belly and settling in between her legs making her deepen their kiss. She could feel his body tense as he let out a small groan, his hands found her hair, gently tugging it so her head went back. His mouth found her neck and began teasing her with little nibbles up and down it and her jaw bone.

She clung to him, her mind completely consumed by his body pressed against hers. Little explosions were going off in her brain, this is what she had wanted since she was 16. She sighed a little as his mouth found hers again and his hands found her ass, palming it he lifted her onto his hips and carried her to the bed. There was no time left, it was all just one moment as she felt the mattress beneath her.

She ran her hands down his arms and brought them back up his back, gently running her nails over the length of the reaper tattoo on his back. He gasped and buried his head in her neck. "Fuck Ima," she heard come out of her mouth in a hoarse whisper. She felt his body stiffen as he drew back away from her and looked at her confused, "Ima? What the fuck does she have to do with any of this?"

_Jax's POV_

She felt so good beneath him, her body bucking just a little as he pressed his hips into her. He had been pleasantly surprised when she had thrown his door open in nothing but a little bit of leather and thigh highs. She was almost to sexy and he had almost lost control, luckily he didn't have to.

Once she slammed him against the wall he was already at a full tension and by the time he had hoisted her into his arms he had a serious ache in his groins. He couldn't count how many times he had thought about doing this, how many times he wished he could just wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

The past few weeks had been amazing and Jax wasn't about to ever let anything or anyone come between him and Angel ever again. In the back of his mind he had known he loved her for some time, she was just always so untouchable. Right now, however, she was VERY touchable and he planned on running his hands over every inch of her tight body.

The fireworks were exploding in his brain. Nothing else in the world mattered to him at this moment. He felt her nails being dragged up his back and he couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips. The smell of her was driving him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to unzip his pants, rip her panties off, and plunge deep inside of her…then she said the one thing that could pierce his skull.

"Fuck Ima," it was barely audible, nothing more than a raspy whisper. Was that what this was about? Jax pushed himself away from her, "Ima? What the fuck does she have to do with any of this?" She smiled lazily, "it's nothing Jax, it's just since you two hooked up she's been thinking she's the boss over at Cara Cara and that she like owns you or something. And today she said some ignorant shit which earned her a broken nose."

She leaned forward to kiss him again but he pulled away further, "is that what this is about? Showing up Ima!?" For the second time in all of his 29 years he felt his heart start to break. He had thought she had come to see him because she felt the same as he did, that she couldn't fight it anymore. Shit, if she hadn't of made a move soon he would have.

She hesitated for a second before shaking her head, "Jax no!" She reached for him but he was already off the bed pacing at the foot of it. Her hesitation was enough to confirm to him what was running through his mind, she didn't share the same feelings for him as he did her. She had come over just to even the score with Ima.

Jax wasn't one to take any offense to a woman using him just for his dick, he used more women just for pussy then he could even count, but this was different. Angel was the only woman he had ever loved besides Tara. He had thought she had felt the same connection between them because the past few weeks they had spent together were some of the most fun either of them had in a while.

She was on her knees on the bed in an instant, "Jax please listen…" "get the fuck out," he cut her off as he continued to pace the length of the room in frustration. "Jax stop! Listen to me please!" She reached for his arm again, he flinched away from her touch. He wasn't about to listen to her explain to him about how she didn't love him back, his heart was already hurting and he wasn't about to let her rip it out.

"I said," he repeated as he stopped pacing and came to face her, "get the fuck OUT!" His voice was mean and for a second he felt bad when he saw the hurt look on her face, she spoke quietly, "please let me explain…" Jax had enough, "I don't want to hear whatever the fuck it is you have to say, I just want you to Get. The. Fuck. Out."

He watched as she slowly crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up, he felt the tension returning between his legs as she pulled the skirt back down over her round ass. She turned to face him, "can I please borrow a shirt? I feel so uncomfortable walking around so many men wearing this."

He wasn't feeling generous, "you're a porn star, strutting around looking like a slut isn't anything new to you. Why don't you go suck somebody's dick for a shirt? Be a good little whore" Jax saw the tears well up in her eyes and he felt the pain shoot right threw him. Even he knew when he had crossed the line, and that had definitely sprinted across it.

He knew when he was hurt he re-coiled and built walls. His whole life he had been an arrogant, defensive person when he felt like he was backed into a corner. He had been about ready to give Angel his heart just to have her attempt to use him to one-up a filthy whore he had drunkenly brought to his dorm room almost a month ago. He felt like she had led him on and that was the last thing Jax Teller would ever allow.

_Angel's POV_

She stood there shocked, the tears were threatening to spill over her eyes at any second. He had never said anything so mean to her the entire time she had known him. She felt like he had just ripped her heart out of her chest and stomped on it. He stared at her, almost daring her to speak.

It wasn't possible for her day to get any worse, "go to hell" was all she managed to say before the water works started. She hated him for making her cry like this, "you're a stubborn asshole Jax! If you would've just shut the fuck up for a second I could've told you that I came here to ask you why!? Why her!?" Angel felt her eyes drying and her anger returning.

"Why didn't you take me to your dorm room that night Jax? Am I not fucking good enough for you!? I guess I don't need to ask now though, you think I'm just a whore who would suck a guy off for a t-shirt." She was shaking as she turned on her heel and marched out, slamming the door behind her.

As she slid into the driver seat of her car all the day's events caught up to her and the tears began flowing freely again. What had even just happened? She touched her lips still swollen from his kiss and her heart started breaking. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards her apartment above the flower shop. She needed a hot shower and the one person who could make the sun shine on the rainiest of days…she needed to go visit her dad…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everybody who read and subscribed to my story! Again, It means a lot to know that people are enjoying it because I am enjoying writing it! A double thank you goes out to the people who left me reviews and to the people who added my story to their favorites :)**

**Again, f you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen, any character ideas, maybe a certain scene you would like to see play out please let me know in a private message! I can't make any promises but I would love to hear any and all ideas you all have!**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 5!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! (When I hit 35 reviews I'll write a one-shot story about Angel, giving you a little insight to her background.)**_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own. **_

_******Just want to let my followers know I'm on vacation until next weekend. I will update as soon as I can but please be patient. I'll keep updating when time permits. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**_

_Angel's POV_

Angel pulled her car into the parking lot of Stockton State Prison and parked as close as she could to the front doors in an attempt to avoid the rain outside as much as possible. It had been over a week since her last meet with Jax and she still hadn't heard from him which, if possible, only made her feel even lower.

The cruel words he had directed at her had nearly broken her heart completely. To know that the man she had loved since she was 16 merely thought of her as a cock sucking whore made her eyes sting again. Angel wiped at them quickly, she had done too much crying this past week and she was sick of it.

Her phone started vibrating as she walked into the prison. It was Barry, her director, calling again to tell her they needed her back on set to finish shooting the latest Cara Cara film. Angel pushed ignore, as she had done the past few days. In no way was she ready to deal with her co-workers again, if they fired her good riddance. She trusted the MC wouldn't let her mother's company falter.

Angel checked in her belongings at the security desk at the front of the prison before the prison guards led her down a hallway and into a waiting room where she would have to sit and wait for them to bring her dad to the visiting area. With the weather being so cold and rainy out they would have to make the best of their hour inside at one of the public picnic areas.

Why they called it a picnic area was beyond her, it was nothing more than some concrete walls with cheap plastic tables scattered around in various locations. She wasn't sitting for long before the usual guard, whom she was on a first name basis with at this point, came to give her one last pat down before escorting her to the table she would share with her father.

"Miss Angel, how are you doing today?" Marcus asked as he smiled at her, running his hands down her legs checking for anything she might have forgotten to check in up front. Angel had to laugh a little, her jeans were so tight she couldn't have snuck in a button.

"I'm fine Marcus, how are the kids and the Misses?" she asked him as he was patting her arms down thru the sleeves of her hoody. "DeMarco is good, he's playing soccer this year. Leah just started walking and Rhonda just got her a new job over at that new salon on Main St." he smiled, obviously happy somebody had cared enough to ask about his family.

"That's great," Angel smiled as Marcus led her through the big set of steel doors leading to the picnic area. She instantly spotted her dad sitting at the farthest table. She ran to him as he stood and opened his arms wide so she could rush into them, she always felt so safe and tiny wrapped in his huge arms. She knew Marcus was watching, over the years he had grown accustomed to letting Angel hug her dad for a moment.

"Daddy," Angel said into Otto's chest. He kissed the top of her head before letting her go and taking a seat, "Hi honey, how are things on the outside?" He reached over the table and clasped her hand between his, the tears started to form in her eyes once again.

"Honey? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Who the fuck hurt you? I'll have them killed!" Otto couldn't help his voice from rising, his little Angel was in tears. "No daddy, it's nothing like that. Things have just been stressful lately. Nothing is turning out how I had wanted and now I just feel so alone," she sighed heavily. "Aw honey, nothing ever goes as planned. Trust me, I'm learning the hard way." Otto started to rub his daughter's hands between his own.

"You'll never be alone though Angel, you've got me and the club. Your family will never leave you," Otto said trying to cheer her up. "I know, but what if I wanted to leave them? I would never leave you of course, but what if things have suddenly gotten a little complicated between me and a very important person involved with SAMCRO and I can't face them?" Angel held back her tears, discussing club business with her dad always made her a little nervous.

She didn't want to name any names, she knew if her father found out what Jax had said to her that could mean trouble for him if he ever landed in State. Even though he had hurt her pretty bad with his cruel words, she couldn't fathom anything bad happening to him. Just thinking about it sent a shiver up her spine.

She glanced at her dad, he was staring at her quizzically, "Jax." It was a statement, not a question. Angel opened her mouth to protest, "I never said his name." Otto nodded his head slowly, "you didn't have to honey, there was nobody else it could be. You and that boy were destined to be together even when you were young. You think me and your mother never noticed the way you looked at him?"

Angel noticed her dad's eyes mist just a little at the mention of her mother, Angel knew her passing was still effecting him just as hard as ever. "Tell me what happened honey," Otto stared at her waiting for her reply, she knew she couldn't tell him to the fullest extent, "it's nothing, just childish name calling gone to far."

"Do you love him?" she heard her dad ask her quickly. She paused for a minute trying to stifle back her cry, "yes!" she finally blurted out, "I love him, so much. I have for a long time." It was the first time she had ever said it out loud and it was almost to powerful.

"Honey," Otto started, "whatever was said, whatever was done, if you love him then don't let something like words ruin what could have been when there's bigger things that could be done." Angel stared at her father, that was in no way the reaction she was expecting.

She felt the smile spreading across her face, she had so much admiration for her dad. "Now tell me," he leaned towards her, "how are things going over at Cara Cara?" Angel choked out a laugh and wiped her tears away, "oh daddy, this story could take up the rest of our time together!"

_Jax's POV_

Jax stared at his phone, he had Angel's number pulled up on the screen for the 50th time that day. He was trying to work up the courage to call her and ask her to talk, admitting when he was wrong had never been easy for him. He knew he had over reacted a week ago and had said something he didn't mean and he needed her to know why he had been so hurt and for her to know how sorry he was.

The boys of SAMCRO had just returned from a protection run that had gone wrong when a couple of Mayans had tried ambushing their truck a couple of days ago. An ATF Agent, June Stahl, had been tailing them and when shots were fired she fired back killing both men. Jax couldn't help but think of the icy cold stare she had given him when she cracked open their boxes to find soap instead of guns. It was a good thing she never cracked the secret latch.

Agent Stahl had summoned him to the police station earlier where she had tricked Jax into holding the gun that had shot both men, promising she could get him and his club minimum time behind bars if he cooperated in providing her with information about the RIRA and intel on how the gun running worked.

When Jax had refused to rat she fed him her witness statement, how she came across the Sons on the side of the road and how she had seen Jax pulling the trigger, killing two men. And how she found illegal weapons in the truck, she assured Jax she could arrange for another witness to testify her statement putting him away for murder and the MC for accessory and illegal distribution of fire arms.

He was stressed, this had not been his week. This was the first chance he had to sit by him-self and make the call to Angel, if he was going to be put away she had to know how he felt…he just hoped it wasn't to late. Finally swallowing his pride he hit the send button, straight to voice mail, "Hi! You know who you called and at the beep you know what to do!" At the sound of her sing-song voice Jax felt something tug at his heart.

*Beep* Jax cleared his throat before speaking , "Hey, Angel…it's Jax. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from but I had to call." He paused for just a second, taking a deep breath he continued, "I need you to know how sorry I am for what I said, I didn't mean it. I was hurt at the thought of you just using me Angel. I know how shitty this is going to sound over a message but I…I, I love you, Angel. I have for a long time."

Jax disconnected the call. He threw his phone on the bed and hung his head, resting it on his hands. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his mother start talking, "you alright baby?" "Shit! Yeah, mom…you scared me! How long have you been standing there?"

Gemma pushed her-self from the door frame and sat next to her son, "long enough, I knew it was a matter of time before you realized what everybody else already knew." She smiled and smoothed down a wild piece of Jax's hair. "It's not that simple ma, I fucked up."

Jax turned his full attention to his mother when he heard her giggle, "how many times have you done that one baby? I've seen you drag yourself up out of bigger holes then this one." "Wait, you know?" Jax squinted his eyes, he didn't think anybody had known what had happened between him and Angel. "Of course I know Jackson, I'm your mother," Gemma pursed her lips before speaking again, "I was also walking by your dorm at the right time the day you told Angel to be a good little whore."

Jax hung his head again, "I didn't mean it ma, I would never hurt her." "I know baby, she'll come around. It's obvious that she loves you too. According to Unser he's seen her moping around town looking sad as shit." Gemma leaned in to kiss her sons temple before standing up, "make things right baby, she's a good woman. And you need a good woman with all the shit going on around here"

Jax nodded as he stood to hug his mom "Thanks ma, I love you." "I love you to baby." Just as Gemma was turning around to leave Jax alone, the dorm door flew open, Tig rushed in, "fucking cops Jax! They just pulled in sirens blazing, it's that ATF bitch!"

"Fuck!" Jax screamed as he followed Tig out to the bar, Gemma on his heels looking worried. Jax started approaching Clay on the other side of the room when the club house doors opened and a rush of police officers in bullet proof vests swarmed in. Guns pointed at the Sons they started yelling for them to get on the ground.

Jax quickly dropped to his knees as a cop approached him and slammed him all the way down, twisting his arms behind his back and cuffing him. He found Agent Stahl surveying the room and glared at her, she smile devilishly in return before approaching Gemma, "Gemma Teller, I'm Agent June Stahl," she stuck her hand out but quickly withdrew it when Gemma crossed her arms, "ok, we'll be in touch about their bail."

Directing her attention to the Sons in cuffs, she gave the order to have them hauled off. Jax was stunned as he looked around the room at his brothers being man handled by cops. When his eyes met Gemma's he couldn't help but feel her pain, watching your husband and son being arrested at the same time couldn't feel good. He watched as she pulled her cell phone out before he was jerked up by his left arm.

He was on his feet now, being violently pushed through the club house doors and into the parking lot. A van was waiting to haul them off to County where they would be held until they were sentenced. This wasn't Jax's first rodeo, he hadn't earned his "Men of Mayhem" patch for nothing.

Outside the cops shoved all the men onto their knees on the sopping wet ground as Agent Stahl approached, "gentlemen, I have a proposition for you," she smiled her devil smile again and Jax had the sudden urge smack that smug grin of her face, "I'm offering you freedom for information, if any of you can tell me anything about the Real IRA or information on how your little gun ring works then I'll let you walk."

She directed her attention directly to Jax who glared back at her, "We're not rats you ATF bitch" His nostrils were flaring and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. She approached him slowly, "Mr. Teller," He just stared at her exuding hatred, " If you open your mouth again and speak to me as rude as you just did, I'll have you charged with harassment too. Am I making myself clear?"

She walked back to the center, "anybody at all?" Jax looked at his club members, everybody was looking down except for Clay who was staring back at him. They nodded at each other. "No? Alright then," Agent Stahl began reading them their rights as her side-kick held the umbrella above her head.

Jax was pissed. She had been the one to murder the Mayans and because of his own stupidity he had put him-self and his club in danger. What right did Agent Stahl have to arrest them for false evidence anyways? What kind of sick little game was she playing now?

He didn't have much time to think before being jerked to his feet, he was soaked from the rain and his cut was feeling heavy. As he was being shoved towards the van he heard a car screech to a stop by the entrance to Teller-Morrrow and her voice scream his name, "Jax!"

His head shot to the other side of the parking lot where he saw her getting out of her little civic, "Angel!" She looked scared, she started running towards him through the rain when an officer caught her around her waist and ground her, pretty forcefully, to a halt.

"Angel!" Jax started to struggle against the cuffs as he watched the officer pushing her in the opposite direction as she was fighting to get past him, "don't fucking touch her!" "Jax!" her voice was frantic and the last thing he heard before being slammed into the van, the doors being slammed behind him, cutting him and his brothers off from the outside.

_Angel's POV_

She had been just minutes outside of the Charming County line when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She had forgotten she had kept in on vibrate in the prison, knowing she had a voicemail she had yet to listen to she pulled her phone out and answered on speaker phone so she could watch the rainy road outside with better concentration.

She was unprepared for what Gemma had to say. The moment she heard that Jax was in trouble she immediately dropped her phone and pushed the pedal to the metal and directed her car to the auto shop as quick as she could get it there. She was equally unprepared to see the police lights lining the parking lot and the MC being jerked from their knees to their feet in handcuffs.

Throwing her car in park and jumping out without even worrying about shutting it off she spotted him, his blonde hair dark with rain and plastered to his forehead, "Jax!" she cried out. His head snapped in her direction and she read the shocked expression of longing on his face.

"Angel!" she heard him scream, even thru the rain she could see just how intense his eyes were. She took off towards him, all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and protect him. She was caught off guard when a tall man in uniform near tackled her to the pavement below and began trying to shove her away from the man she loved.

"Angel!" she heard him yell again, she could hear the struggle in his voice. She was trying to push past the officer and caught sight of him attempting to fight his way free of the officer that had his arm, "don't fucking touch her!"

The man who had hold of her tightened his grip around her waist, "Jax!" she was scared seeing him in cuffs. Yeah she had seen many men being arrested but she had never been completely and utterly in love with any of them. This damn near compared with watching her dad be arrested!

His eyes met hers for the briefest of moments before he was thrown into the back of the police van and the doors were slammed, cutting off her view of him. "No!" she struggled for another minute as the van drove out of the parking lot. "Let me the fuck go!" she screamed at the officer before he pushed her away from him, "crazy bitch" she heard him mutter as he walked away.

She ran towards the club house knowing she would find Gemma inside. She was in such a hurry she didn't notice Agent Stahl staring at her. Gemma was near the bar setting chairs back up-right. "Gemma!" she had an urgency to her voice, "please tell me what's going on." "Oh honey, you're soaked. Come on, let's get you dried off and I'll tell you everything." Gemma put her arm around Angel and led her to the dorms.

As Gemma explained the Stahl situation to her she felt even more pissed off at the situation. How dare some ATF bitch set up Jax on bullshit crimes he didn't even commit! Not to mention there was no proof of the guns being in the Sons possession.

"How long will they be away?" Angel sat on the bed, towel drying her wet hair. Gemma furrowed her brow, "I don't know sweetheart, I've gotta wait for the call." Angel nodded and looked at the ground, Gemma placed a motherly arm around her shoulders, "I knew after hearing that voicemail from Jax that you would want to be here for him."

Angel was confused, "what voicemail?" Gemma's look of confusion matched her own, "you never listened to your phone messages?" Angel shook her head as she pulled her phone out and saw the voicemail notification in the corner of the screen, "I fogot to listen!"

"I thought you had heard it, I'm going to give you a moment." Gemma gave Angels shoulders a squeeze before walking out of the room. Angel was already punching her pin in and listening intently to the message…

"Hey, Angel…it's Jax. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from but I had to call. I need you to know how sorry I am for what I said, I didn't mean it. I was hurt at the thought of you just using me Angel. I know how shitty this is going to sound over a message but I…I, I love you, Angel. I have for a long time."

She heard the line disconnect but she didn't move. Hearing his voice speak the words "I love you" in reference to her were almost too much for her. She couldn't stop the happy tears, he loved her. She needed to tell him how she felt. Her happy tears quickly turned into tears of sadness when she realized that she couldn't…she had just watched him be taken away in cuffs.


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's finally happening, and Angel can't believe her luck...**_

**Thank you to everybody who read and subscribed to my story! Again, It means a lot to know that people are enjoying it because I am enjoying writing it! A double thank you goes out to the people who left me reviews and to the people who added my story to their favorites :)**

**Also want to apologize for this chapter taking so long, I'm no longer on vacation so the chapters should come faster now :)**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 6!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! (When I hit 35 reviews I'll write a one-shot story about Angel, giving you a little insight to her background.)**_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own. **_

_**THANKS AGAIN!**_

**Chapter 6-**

_Jax's POV_

It had been three days since Agent Stahl had her force storm the club house on false pre-tenses and had him and his club arrested. She had since then antagonized each and every one of them trying to pry information, offering this deal or that deal…minimum time for this and dropped charges for that.

She had insisted pushing back the bail until she had thoroughly questioned everybody and not to Jax's surprise, she had failed at getting a lick of information. She had finally given up, for now, and released the guys on bail.

Jax was impatiently waiting until 1 when Gemma was coming to pick them up. He had important business to attend to on the outside. Not only did SAMCRO have to figure out what to do about Stahl, but he needed to see Angel.

The thought of her trying to fight a cop to get to him drove him crazy in the best possible way. Any doubt he had before about her forgiving him was out the window and he was ready to get out of this piece of shit jail cell so he could tell her in person how much she meant to him.

"Hey man, we'll figure out what to do about Stahl," he heard Opie say from the other side of the holding cell they were sharing. Jax must have looked deep in thought, "yeah man, we will." "Something else bothering you brother?" Opie shifted a little on the bench next to Jax so he could lean in and listen.

"You ever love someone so bad it hurt Ope?" Jax asked looking up at his best friend. Opie ran a hand thru his beard before answering, "Donna, I couldn't stand the thought of ever losing her," Jax watched as Opie dropped his head, "then after I did, I felt like a piece of me died with her. I love Lyla, but she isn't my true love…that title will always belong to Donna."

"When did you know you loved her?" Jax had no doubt in his mind he loved Angel, he just wanted the advice of the one person he could trust not to be bias with him. "When she was the only thing on my mind every day, regardless of things going on outside of our relationship…is this about Angel?"

Jax smiled a little at the sound of her name, was he that transparent? Opie laughed a little, "you don't need my advice to confirm you love that girl, bro. Everybody can see it. You've loved her for a long time." Jax nodded his head slightly, "yeah bro, I have. I don't know why I haven't admitted it sooner."

He ran a hand thru his blonde hair and smiled wider, "as soon as I get the fuck out of here I'm going to prove to her just how much I care." Opie shook his head, "am I going to need to get ear plugs man?" Jax smirked, "you're going to want to sleep in a different building bro."

_Angel's POV_

"Gemma!?" Angel yelled from the top of the stairs, she had stayed at the Teller-Morrow house the night before to help Gemma get things ready for the guys to come home. "Yeah honey!?" Gemma yelled back from the kitchen, she was packing the food they had prepared the night before to drop off at the club house before picking Jax and Clay up at 1.

Half-Sack was driving the truck for the other guys to ride in because Gemma was also toting around Abel, his car seat took up a lot of space in the back of her Cadillac. "Can I use your hair spray!?" Angel couldn't get her hair to sit right. It was really pissing her off, "You're doing your hair AGAIN Angel!? Shit. Yeah go ahead, but hurry up because I need to drop this food off and get going!"

Angel fumbled around with her long blonde hair for a couple more minutes before giving up on it and throwing it into a sloppy bun on the top of her head. Running downstairs to help Gemma carry out tonight's dinner she nearly tripped over the baby walker, "oh! Abel! You scared me baby boy."

The 8 month old mini Jax gazed up at her with eyes identical to his father's and Angel couldn't help the smile that came across her face. She felt like a proud mama looking down on Able as he inched his way across the floor with the aid of his walker.

"He likes you," Angel nearly jumped out of her skin as Gemma walked into the room. "Yeah, I like him too." They both smiled at each other, "I like you too," Gemma said matter of factly catching Angel's attention. "I think you're good for my son."

"I haven't got him yet Gemma," Angel replied. "Soon honey, when you see him today you need to stake your claim. Crow-eaters have been all over with talk of being the next to land Jax, I know his heart belongs to you though honey…always has," Gemma nodded her head confirming what she had just said.

"I hope so because my heart really is his and no bitch is ever going to come between us again," Angel stood a little straighter as Gemma gave her a quick hug before directing her to pack up Abel's things and get him in the car. The drive, although it was only five minutes or so, felt like it took an hour.

Angel's heart nearly beat out of her chest after Gemma dropped her off at the club house and left to pick up the boys. She set out the food and cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned some more. After everything was in place and she was sure if she cleaned anymore the paint would begin washing off, Angel began to impatiently pace the length of the bar room.

She stopped briefly to admire her reflection in the long mirror on the far wall. Her skin-tight leather pants fit her like a glove with just the right amount of flare in the leg to slide comfortably over the top of her cherry red peep toe pumps. She adjusted her top, which was the same shade of cherry, so that it sat better on her chest.

From the front it looked like a tight fit v-neck women's baby-doll tee, but from the back it oozed sex appeal without being over the top with the entire back of the shirt being cut out. You could see Angels entire angel wings tattoo since she had thrown her hair into a messy bun. She had made sure to wear her bra with the clear straps to better focus the attention on her tat.

She was nervous, she hadn't gotten the chance to tell Jax how much she loved him before he was arrested and now, three days later, she was finally going to have her chance. She didn't know how their first meeting would go, if it would be awkward or not, she just knew there were colossal sized butterflies in her stomach when she heard the car's pulling into the parking lot.

She stopped by the mirror once more before heading to the double doors at the front of the club house. Taking a deep breath she pushed thru them. He was getting out of the back of Gemma's Cadillac. Angel gasped, in only three days she had forgotten just how beautiful he really was. She took a step forward, suddenly losing some of her nerve and hesitating.

He looked up and their eyes met, electricity shot thru her body in jolts as his face broke into a smile and he started making his way towards her. She couldn't help it, almost instinctively she broke out into a sprint. Stumbling slightly because of her shoes she stopped briefly to take them off before breaking out into a full run.

She didn't care about the gravel stabbing into her feet, or the many pairs of eyes watching them from the side-line, no…the only thing she cared about was Jax. Seeing her run made him smile more as he started to jog towards her, stopping when they were a few feet away he opened his arms wide so she could jump into them.

She leapt into the air and right into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck she held him. He nuzzled his head into her neck, "I'm so sorry Angel," he whispered softly. "Shh," she replied as she pressed her forehead against his, "I know Jax, I know."

"I'll make it up to you," he barely got out before her lips crushed his in a kiss so passionate the world stopped for a moment, leaving the two of them lost together. Angel parted her mouth slightly and Jax's tongue found his way in. Angel ran her hands through his hair and deepened their kiss by pushing back with her own tongue.

Clay's deep cough broke thru their veil of happiness, "Son," he said after Jax reluctantly pulled some of his attention away from Angel, "we've gotta have a meeting. Church immediately." He clapped Jax on the shoulder before smiling at Angel, still perched on Jax's hips.

Angel felt higher than the sky even as she un-wrapped her-self from Jax's waist and her feet found the ground again. Clay turned to face the other's standing around the parking lot, "Church!" he called out, "immediately!"

Jax turned to her and slung his arm around her shoulders, "meet me in my dorm after church," he whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly, wrapping her arm around his waist as they started walking towards the club house…

_Jax's POV_

He wanted to hold her forever, he could've decked Clay for interrupting their perfect moment. He lowered her to the ground reluctantly before draping his arm around her shoulders as they began to make their way inside. She leaned into him as they walked and he couldn't hide his smile.

She fit perfectly against his side and he had to physically force himself to release her from his grasp, he had just got her and now he had to wait even longer to claim her because of some club business. Jax knew the situation with Stahl had to be addressed, he just wished he could've had a few moments alone with Angel.

Taking his seat to the left of Clay, he endured the back slaps from his brothers as they acknowledged their happiness for him and Angel. He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. The banging of the grovel brought him back to reality.

"Alright boys, Stahl has us by the balls," Clay started, flexing and stretching his arthritic hands, "we need an exit strategy." "Ay," Chibs pounded his fist on the table, "that bitch just needs to keep her job, she don't gibe a shit about how she has to do it" Jax had to voice his opinion, "she's being pressured from the big wigs to produce a good bust or she loses her place in the agency. She plays dirty and she won't stop until she has her rat."

Jax looked down the table, everybody looked deep in thought. Finally Bobby spoke up, "what if we give her a rat?" "You mean make one of our own turn his back on this club? Not gonna happen," Clay replied with a shake of his head.

Jax lit a cigarette and took a long drag before replying, "what if he's right Clay? What if we give her what she wants and get her off of our backs." This time it was Tig who spoke up, "I hear ya man, make a deal with her and get her to sign off on the least amount of time behind bars."

"She'll need a statement tho, that shit can be used against us at a parole hearing," Opie pondered, "what if we take her out?" Everybody directed their attention to Opie as he was laying out his plan, "she's the reason I lost Donna," Tig shifted uncomfortably in his seat across from Jax.

"What if," Opie continued, "we set up one of our guys and make her think he's a rat, she gets her statement, we get our sign off least time behind bars, and that ATF bitch gets taken out. We tear up her statement and walk away with no risk." "Capitol murder isn't a risk?" Clay addressed Opie's idea.

"Clay he might have a point, if we can get Unser on board nobody will expect a thing. There's details that need worked out but I think we have a good start," Bobby sided with Opie. "I'll be your rat," Jax said as he snubbed out his smoke. Clay nodded, "alright boys…I want to get home to my wife, tomorrow morning be here to work out the details." Clay banged his grovel and everybody started to leave.

Jax couldn't move fast enough, he knew Angel was waiting for him in his room. The thought of her amazingly long legs wrapped around him only made him quicken his pace, "hey! Jax!" he heard Juice call to him from the bar. "Not now Juice," he growled back with his mind-set on only one track…Angel.

As he got to the door he could hear her inside, pacing. He cracked the door slowly and had to smile when he saw her walking back and forth nervously. It calmed his nerves to know she was just as nervous as he was. He pushed the door open a little further and propped himself on the frame, laughing to him-self as she continued to pace, clearly deep in thought.

_Angel's POV_

She was nervous, pacing around his room impatiently. She glanced in the mirror and adjusted her top so more cleavage peeked out of the top. 'Shit' she thought to her-self as her nerves were getting the best of her.

This is what she had wanted since she was 16, and now that she was getting it she was over whelmed. Good things like this didn't happen to her and they never had. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world as she touched her tingling lips. She couldn't wait for him to get out of Church so she could tell him that she loved him.

She was so nervous pacing the length of the room that she didn't notice him in the doorway, "you alright darlin'?" she heard Jax say, startling her. "Shit!" she exclaimed as her hand came up to her heart and she jumped backed, "I didn't even hear you."

"Lost in thought?" he asked while sauntering into the room and closing the door behind him. Her nerves calmed a little as she heard the lock slide into place, they were alone. She smiled a seductive smile at the thought of him being all hers. She'd waited to long for this moment and she was going to enjoy every second.

He made his way to her, sliding his cut off in the process and she could feel the heat already making it's presence between her legs. He reached out to her and she grabbed his hand, letting him bring it to his mouth and kiss it while never breaking eye contact.

"I really am sorry for what I said, I don't think that about you," Jax said, Angel smirked, "I know Jax, I shouldn't have let that bitch be my motivation for coming to you." It was Jax's turn to smile, "that's done now darlin', and all I know is, regardless of how crazy it might be, I love you Angel Delaney. I've loved you for a long time but I was blinded by Tara. She's not right for me tho Angel. You are…you're the most beautiful person I've ever met inside and out. I'll never hurt you again." Angel was speechless, she'd never seen this side of Jax.

Yeah she'd known he had a softer side, but the nurturing side of him wasn't often seen by anybody except whomever he was intimate with. His eyes were so sincere they nearly took her breath again. She couldn't think of anything else to say so she said the one thing she's wanted to say since she was 16, "I love you Jackson Teller, I always have and I always will."

Her heart-felt like it was going to explode and her head began to spin, saying those words to him and knowing he loved her to was the greatest feeling in the world. She couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to cement their new-found relationship and she was ready to stake her claim.

Taking a step towards him she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his mouth to hers. His hands were making their way down her side, after they found her hips they pulled her closer to him. She let her-self melt into him, deepening their kiss by pushing her tongue into his mouth.

He groaned into her mouth as his grip tightened around her. The heat was blazing right threw her and she wanted nothing more than him deep inside her. She tangled her hands into his hair and began kissing down his neck. She pulled away slightly to allow him to pull her shirt up over her head. His eyes were hazy and filled with lust as she let her hair down and shook it out.

She ran her hands down his chiseled body after she removed his shirt and she could feel the moisture beginning to form in her panties. She smiled seductively and wrapped her-self around him again as he smiled back and lifter her onto him, carrying her to the bed and laying her down.

She couldn't help the sharp intakes of breath as he kissed between her breasts and down her belly, unzipping her pants along the way she lifted her hips so he could remove them, still kissing his way down her lower abdomen. He slid his hand under the little string of her thong and began to pull it down…then somebody knocked on the door.

_Jax's POV_

Angel jumped a little, so lost in the moment she had lost her grip with the real world. Jax pushed him-self up a little, "go the fuck away!" he yelled, slightly annoyed. There was another knock, "Jax, man…come on, it'll only take a second." He looked up at her and she nodded, "get it, but hurry." He sighed, pushing him-self off the bed to answer the door.

"This better be fucking good," he said when he saw Juice standing on the other side. Jax saw him hesitate just a second when he saw Angel laying in Jax's bed, "Uh…what? Oh yeah! Do you have condoms?" Jax was pissed, "you interrupted me for a condom?"

Juice glanced at Angel again and Jax shifted to block his view, bringing into view Ima who was next to Juice. "Shit man, you're gonna want to wrap your shit double if you're gonna dip into that pool." Juice laughed a nervous laugh as Jax moved away from the door to grab the condoms he kept next to the bed, throwing one to Angel as well as grabbing two for Juice.

Handing the condoms to Juice, Ima poked her head in to reply to Jax's rude demeanor, quickly losing her bright smile when she spotted Angel, "get the fuck out," Jax said closing the door in her face. 'Back to business' he thought as he turned around to find Angel standing, her bra now on the floor and her panties dangling from her finger wearing nothing but a sexy smile.

His mouth fell open as his eyes drank her up. Her breasts were perfect, round and perky with the little pink nipple right in the middle. He had to smile a little as his eyes moved south and he noticed her tiny birthmark to the right of her pierced belly button. He felt like a dog drooling over steak when his eyes glanced over her womanhood, perfectly groomed into a thin landing strip…his favorite.

He unbuttoned his pants as he made his way towards her, "damn baby, you're amazing." She didn't say anything to him, just flung her panties at him and laughed a sexy laugh. He was going to cum in his pants if he didn't get inside of her soon.

He rushed her and laid her down on the bed, letting his pants fall as he did so, she smelled so good. He let his mouth pull her erect nipple into his mouth as his hand slid down her belly. She bucked against him a little and gasped, gripping his back leaving little crescent-shaped indentations on his reaper.

He groaned and pressed him-self to her, sliding a finger over the soaking wet mound between her legs. She gripped his back harder and he couldn't take it anymore, he kissed her hard, pushing his tongue deep in her mouth and his finger deep inside her pussy. He began to work it in and out as she bucked her hips harder against him and wrapped her hands in his hair.

Her breathing was starting to get heavier and Jax couldn't help but to smile against her mouth. He wanted to make her cum for him, he started grinding his hips against hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing his neck. He felt her hot breath on his ear, "I want you so bad Jax." It was a hoarse whisper but it drove him crazy.

Finding the condom by the pillow he pushed his boxers off and the condom on, rubbing his erect manhood on her dripping wet slit. Jax felt like he was going to lose control, she was staring directly into his eyes with such an intensity. "I love you," she whispered, placing her hand on his trembling shoulder.

He kissed her while pushing inside of her as far as he could. Her head lulled backwards as he pulled almost completely out and then pushed back in again, deeper than the first time. He started slow, gradually picking up the pace as she drew her knees closer to her chest. He hooked his arms under her shoulders and pressed him-self to her as the pace picked up even more.

Nothing else mattered to him anymore, just her. The feeling of her wetness wrapped completely around his rock hard erection drove him mad and he pummeled into her faster and faster. Her legs began to tremble as she pulled them up even further and he pushed back to hook his arms around the back of her knees, opening her up to him fully and allowing him full access.

Her moaning came in short bursts as Jax realized she was close to climax. He pushed back onto his knees as she grabbed her legs and pulled them to her chest, closing them and tightening her-self around his manhood even more. He groaned and gripped her hips, slamming into her again and again.

He felt her tighten up as her back started arching and her screams became more intense. Jax pushed into her as hard as he could as he spread her legs and fell to his elbows keeping up the pace as he started reaching his own climax.

She ran her nails down his back and his mouth found hers again, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and lift up almost swinging along with his rhythm. He groaned and nestled his head into her neck as he experienced his own orgasm. The intense feeling of her wrapped wholly around him, legs and all, and knowing she was experiencing pure ecstasy like him made him almost pass out.

Jax wasn't new to sex, he'd been doing it since he was 15 and he was good at it. He'd experienced all kinds of sex, from mind-blowing to basic…but this, what he had just done with Angel, had been the most amazing sex he had ever had. And now, laying on top of her still intimately connected, both still trying to catch a good breath and both of them soaked in sweat, he relished in knowing that this woman was truly the love of his life.

_Angel's POV_

Her breathing was shallow, having experienced the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced, and not having to fake it at that, had her lost in a land of bliss. She was so in love with the man laying against her and she just wanted to hold him forever. He rolled onto his side, pulling her with him.

She reached out and brushed the blonde hair from his forehead, "that was amazing." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly but passionately, "hell yeah." He laughed a little while he reached behind him searching for his smokes. Angel still couldn't believe her luck.

She stared after him as he stood and walked to the bathroom, handing her the rest of his smoke. He was seriously gorgeous and he was all hers. Angel rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, smiling bigger than she had in years. For the first time since high school, she had made love…and she was never going to let this feeling go…


	7. Chapter 7

**_I want to apologize for the delay in updating my story. I've been moving and dealing with some personal troubles that have pushed back my story...I'm back though, updates should come sooner now!_**

**Thank you to everybody who read and subscribed to my story! Again, It means a lot to know that people are enjoying it because I am enjoying writing it! A double thank you goes out to the people who left me reviews and to the people who added my story to their favorites :)**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 7!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! (When I hit 35 reviews I'll write a one-shot story about Angel, giving you a little insight to her background.)**_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own. **_

_Angels' POV_

"Jax?" she yawned, stretching out and feeling the cool sheet where his body should've been. It had been about a month since they had expressed their love for one another and they had been nearly inseparable since, only leaving one another's side if Jax had Church or a run to attend to.

She was done with porn too. She hadn't planned on being done, after a series of voice mails begging her to come back and a decent salary raise she had returned, which resulted in Ima's nose getting re-broken after asking Angel if she had tasted her pussy on Jax's dick.

That was the wrong thing to say and Angel made sure she knew it when she bashed her face in for the second time. Jax had told her not to worry about money, had convinced her that taking care of her was something he'd waited to do for years so she relaxed and relished in their love.

She stretched again before getting out of her bed and heading into the hall towards the bathroom. They had stayed at her apartment the night before and she was grateful for that, she didn't feel like putting clothes on and she wouldn't have to here.

After relieving her-self she slid on her short pink robe and headed towards the kitchen, where she smelled coffee brewing. She stopped short when she heard his voice, he sounded angry,"I said I would be there and I will."

Angel propped against the outside wall so she could listen better, "No, leave her out of this." Jax paused and she could hear him slam his fist on her table, "she won't rat! She knows better so leave her the fuck alone!" Angel heard him slam his phone closed and curse under his breath.

She tip-toed to the middle of the hall-way, coughing before noisily making her way into the kitchen, sniffing as she did, "mmm, I smell coffee." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Jax glanced up at her, a look of annoyance on his face, "yeah, I made a pot. Can you sit for a minute?"

Angel knew better than to try to pry into private matters when it came to Jax. He had never been one to take kindly to people bothering him about things he didn't want to talk about. She was glad he had brought it up because she really wanted to know what was going on.

"Sure baby, what's going on?" Angel replied, sitting across from him at the tiny table and picking at the toast he had sat sown. Jax rubbed a hand through his hair before blowing out a hard breath. "Jax, tell me what's wrong," Angel reached across the table, taking one of his rough hands in hers.

He looked up at her, concern creasing his brow, "you know the situation with Agent Stahl," she nodded knowingly. "She's done dancing around, she wants the deal to go down today. I'm supposed to meet her over at the park to sign my statement and she's signing off on her statement and our contract of least time behind bars."

She didn't like where this was going, she knew that Stahl had set up the Sons for her own benefit. She was a snake, and now she had Jax ratting out his crew. Angel wasn't stupid, she knew that if SAMCRO found out that Jax was the one to snitch that Clay would kill him. Jax kept reassuring her that they would never find out, that they had to trust Stahl.

Angel squinted her eyes in confusion, "where is this conversation going Jax?" He took a drink of his coffee before answering, "she won't wait any longer babe, we're gonna have to turn ourselves in...today." Angel felt nauseous, she knew what that meant…Jax would be going back to jail and this time he'd be there longer than just a few days.

"Can't you guys do something else? Can't you take her out now?" Angel felt a little frantic, she had only just gotten Jax all to her-self and now this ATF bitch was threatening to take him away for a long time. Jax shook his head, "we're already in the system babe, if something happens to her before we have her statement than the blood falls on us, and…" he paused for a moment, squeezing her hand in his, "if we don't turn ourselves in than she's coming after you."

"What?" Angel felt in shock, she wasn't aware of her mouth hanging open until Jax reached over and ran his hand down her face before explaining more, "she claims she has evidence of drug possession and can pin the murder of some Mexican prostitute on you. Don't ask me how but I believe her, this whole thing is happening because she had false evidence on me. She might try to come talk to you, get you to turn us in…I know you would never rat."

Angel couldn't speak, she could go away for murder. "Jax, I…I, I don't know what to say," she stammered over her words. Sure, she'd been arrested before. It had always been for petty crimes though, now she was facing time for a murder she hadn't even known about, "I can't go to jail for murder," she felt the panic coursing through her veins.

"Angel," he said her name calmly, "I am not gonna let you go to jail darlin. We're gonna play by her rules, we're gonna turn ourselves in and do our time." Her heart sank, he had just confirmed it…he was going to jail, it was inevitable. "Baby," she almost cried out while standing and going to sit on his lap, "what if they find out about…" "they won't," he cut her off, obviously aware of where she was going, "they'll never find out that I was the rat."

He brushed the hair from her neck and placed a soft kiss on her jaw line, "I promise." She looked into his eyes, tears threatening to spill out of her own, "how long will you be gone?" His eyes were solemn, "14 months." He didn't skate around it, he came clean and was blunt and to the point, "if we get good behavior we can be out in a year."

A year at least, the amount of time danced around in her head. An entire year without his arms wrapped around her, a year without his kisses…a year without _him_. She didn't want him to feel worse about the situation then he already did, "I'll be here when you get out baby, I'm not going anywhere."

A smile crept onto his face then, "I love you Angel Elizabeth Delaney." She cringed at the sound of her full name, but she shot it back at him, "I love you too Jackson Nathaniel Teller." His smile got bigger as he wrapped her tighter in his arms, "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you darlin'. I've waited to long for you."

She kissed him then, hard and passionate. She had never loved anyone or anything as much as she loved him. He pulled away briefly, "I don't have to be to the park until 2, the club house at noon," she saw him glance at the clock on her stove, "it's only 8:30, how about we go take advantage of the hours between now and then? I don't know when we'll have this chance again."

Angel couldn't help smiling a sad smile, she already missed him. She was determined to make this the best time for both of them. Standing she un-tied her robe and let it fall open, revealing her complete nudity underneath, "just relax baby," she said seductively as she lowered her-self to her knees in front of him right there in the kitchen.

_Jax's POV_

He stepped out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom, taking special care in staying quiet. Her still sleeping form was stretched across the bed, he stopped for a second to admire her. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever known with a personality to match. As her chest rose and fell in the slow rhythm of sleep he couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man alive, even facing jail time.

He glanced at the clock on her night stand, 11:30. He quickly, but quietly, pulled his clothes on, longing to crawl back into bed with her and hold her close. They had just experienced the most amazing three hours of love-making he was sure either of them had ever experienced, endless amounts of intimacy and climaxes. Everywhere from the kitchen counter and tables to the couch and the reading nook in her living room, finally ending up in her bedroom after a quick stint in the shower.

Jax was completely spent but he knew he had to push on, he had important business to take care of today. He thought about waking her but quickly changed his mind, leaning carefully over the bed he kissed her softly, pausing as she stirred a little. After she laid still again he kissed her once more before whispering, "I love you," and making his way out of the apartment to his bike parked below.

He felt his pre pay vibrating as he swung his leg over his bike, "yeah" he answered while revving up the engine. "Just want to make sure our little meeting is still on for the day Mr. Teller." His nostrils instantly flared at the sound of her voice, "yeah, I'll be there you ATF bitch," he spat the words in response. She laughed, "I love it when you talk dirty Jax."

He slammed his phone closed, anger burning a hole right threw his body. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he slapped his handle bars. He had never disliked somebody more than Agent Stahl. She was the sole reason that his club was facing a year in prison and why Angel was being threatened. Not to mention it was because of her that he had to lie to Angel and Gemma, something he didn't enjoy doing.

His mind was racing on the way to Teller-Morrow, he had to discuss the events today in church. Come up with a good way to tell the guys what was going on without Gemma catching wind. They couldn't allow anybody to know about their plan to take out Agent Stahl, if it got out at all they were going to face a whole hell of a lot longer time than 14 months maximum.

_Angel's POV_

She stretched and yawned again, her body sore from this morning's love fest between her and Jax. She was disappointed to learn that this was the second time in one day she was waking up without him by her side. Glancing at the clock jolted her out of bed. 12:30, she had exactly a half-hour to get to the club house so she could see Jax before his meeting with Stahl.

She threw on a pair of shorts and a boyfriend tee. Sliding her feet into her black uggs while throwing her long blonde hair into an un-brushed bun on her head and applying minimum make-up, she made her way out the door.

It had taken her only ten minutes to get ready for her day, it was another ten minute drive to the club house. Pulling into the parking lot her heart sank as she saw the absence of Jax's bike. She had missed him. Slamming her car in park and getting out she was greeted by Chibs, "Ay Lassie, ye just missed Jackie Boy…left about two minutes ago."

She nodded solemnly while allowing Chibs to wrap his arms around her, "I wanted to tell him I loved him before he left." He gave her a quick squeeze before leading her towards the front doors, "ay, he knows Angel. He'll be back before ye know it."

"I know," she replied, relishing in the presence of his arm around her shoulder. Chibs always had a way of making her feel better, he always protected her. "When do you guys have to turn yourselves in?" She felt his body twitch slightly, "from my understandin' we have to be at the station by noon tomorrow."

She let out a breath she had been holding, that meant she had one more night to feel the strong embrace she longed for, in Jax's arms is where she always felt the safest. Chibs gave her shoulders one last squeeze before they walked through the door.

She was instantly greeted by a worried looking Gemma with a half asleep Abel in her arms, "hi baby," she said softly giving Angel a one-armed hug, keeping Abel tucked safely against her side. "Mama Gemma," Angel replied, returning the hug.

Angel knew that Gemma was aware of Jax being the rat. She felt the same way as Angel about it, Stahl couldn't be trusted. Even now Angel could see the worry in Gemma's dark eyes, her baby boy was facing a stint in jail along with death if the ATF bitch played dirty…and they knew she would.

"Come on, let's go lay Abel down and get lunch made," Gemma said, lacking all emotion. Angel nodded and followed. She couldn't help but to feel bad for the matriarch, things had been bad between her and her old man lately. Stressed was an understatement, and now she was going to lose her son. She had already gone through that once and no mother should have to bury their children.

Angel glanced at the now sleeping Abel in Gemma's arms and couldn't imagine a life without him. She might not have always been there for the little boy, but she wasn't going anywhere now. She'd always felt love for Abel, had even visited him in the hospital after Wendy had delivered…but Tara had always made sure Angel was kept far enough away.

No more though, Angel finally had all the things she'd ever wanted in life and Tara couldn't weasel her way back this time.

She was deep in thought while her and Gemma made lunch for the Sons, she hardly heard Jax's bike revving its way into the parking lot. She followed the rest of the club outside, leaving lunch behind to find out what had happened.

Jax walked right up to her, planting a kiss on her lips before turning to his mother, "where's Abel?" "He's in your dorm baby, he's taking his nap." Jax nodded before kissing Gemma's cheek and turning to the rest of the Sons, "we need to move now." Clay nodded knowingly while taking a puff off his cigar, "get ready boys."

Angel watched as Opie and Tig headed for their bikes, taking with them a prospect. The other two prospects made their way inside. Something was going on, she was sure of it. Turning her attention to Jax, she placed a hand on his chest, "baby, tell me what's going on."

It wasn't her asking, she fixed him with a stern gaze as he reached for her hand, kissing her palm he replied, "don't forget your promise darlin." She was confused, just then she heard sirens blazing in the distance. Looking frantic she glanced in that direction before back at him. His face looked forlorn.

This was it, he meant her promise to be here when he got out of prison. There was no one last night with him, only a few last minutes. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped her tight in his arms as Agent Stahl and a few other cars whipped into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow.

Angel felt like her world was crashing down as Jax pulled away from her, kissing her hard before saying "I love you" and walking towards the blaring sirens. Clay, Chibs, Juice, Bobby, Happy, and a few other prospects and patches slowly meandered behind Jax.

Agent Stahl approached Jax, handing him a folder and stating loudly, "my statement Mr. Teller," with a snide smile she looked at Clay, "you have a good little rat." Angel watched as Jax's eyes widened with fear, that bitch had just said the words that guaranteed Jax's death.

Clay looked pissed, they all did. He charged Jax suddenly with Gemma at his heels, "Clay! No!" He threw her off him causing her to stumble before an officer caught him by the arm, he pointed directly at Jax, "you're dead kid."

"No!" she heard her-self cry out, the tears streamed down her face as she watched Jax struggle against his cuffs to get at Stahl, "you bitch! You fucking killed me!" His voice was filled with anguish and Angel could see the fear in his face as he looked at his brothers then at her, "I love you Angel! Don't you ever forget it!"

She was frozen, time standing still as the realization of the situation hit her…Jax was a dead man. He had snitched on his club and they had found out, Prince or not, they would be sure that he didn't walk out of that prison in 14 months.

Only the touch of Gemma's trembling hand shocked her out of her trance, "my boy, my baby boy." Angel turned her head slightly and caught a glimpse of the heartbroken look Gemma was wearing, that's all it took to return the feeling back to her legs as she spotted Agent Stahl smiling crookedly as the MC was being loaded into the back of the squad van.

She felt her legs moving, carrying her over to where Stahl was standing, stealing another look at Jax's forlorn face she screamed out, "I love you Jackson," before turning her attention back to the devil in a bad grey suit. Stahl stuck her hand out as Angel approached, "Miss Delaney, I'd like to apologize in advance for the death of Mr. Teller. He's such a bright…" CRACK! The sound of Agent Stahl's nose breaking ricocheted off the outside walls of the club house as Angel threw one of those infamous right hooks her daddy had taught her. The same hook that had broken Ima's nose twice, Angel leaned close to the bleeding Agent, "his blood will be on your hands, and I can promise you…if he dies, so do you ATF bitch."

Angel stood as Stahl waved away an approaching officer, "no, let her go," she heard Stahl choke out as she made her way back to Gemma who wrapped her arms around her as she walked up. They stood in silence as they watched the remaining Sons being loaded, Jax being last. Angel saw his blue eyes pierce a hole right into her heart one more time as they shared one last moment.

To soon he was gone. Angel and Gemma stood holding one another until the last siren disappeared in the distance. She couldn't help but shiver in pain and anger at the thought of that snake-like woman turning on Jax in such a way that guaranteed his death. Jax had trusted her, had convinced Angel to trust her…he had played by her rules and she hadn't even batted an eyelash when she signed his death certificate.

She barely felt when Gemma removed her arms from around her waist, all feeling had dropped to the pit in her stomach. The next time she saw the love of her life, he would be motionless in a casket. She felt the ground beneath her drop out as she sunk to her knees, tears flowing and sobs escaping from between her lips…


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everybody who read and subscribed to my story! It means a lot to know that people are enjoying it because I am enjoying writing it! A double thank you goes out to the people who left me reviews and to the people who added my story to their favorites :)**

**As promised, after hitting 35 reviews, I wrote a short one-shot allowing you a glimpse at Angel's past. Please go read it! As this story progresses I will release more and more one-shots about Angel so you can really get to know her character!**

**Thank you all a ton again! :D**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 8!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you.**_

**Chapter 8-**

_Angel's POV_

"Oh!" Angel exclaimed as she let the letter fall to the table, her hand flying to her heart which was threatening to beat out of her chest. It had been months since SAMCRO had been detained on the orders of ATF Agent June Stahl and Angel had anxiously been awaiting word from the Sons behind bars.

What she didn't expect in the last few months was to hear news of Agent Stahl being found in her car with a shot-gun hole blowing her brains out all over her wind shield. With Jax's confession being mysteriously lost along the way the courts had nothing to pin on the Sons except for a series of possession and assault charges.

With no murder or gun charges the MC would only have to spend a maximum of eight months behind bars, it would only be five months before they would be released if they could manage to behave themselves. Angel was happy about all that but the news she really wanted to hear was the news that lay written on the piece of paper laying on her kitchen table.

Jax was alive and in no danger at all…at least not from his brothers. Seeing his hand writing brought tears to her eyes, she had thought he was dead for months with no phone call or contact from any of the Sons who had been arrested on Stahl's orders.

In his letter he had explained to her that he had lied to protect her, and that he promised he would tell her everything when he got out. The prison was keeping them all locked up tight, allowing no visitors. Writing letters was like pulling teeth and Jax wasn't sure when he could manage a phone call.

She didn't care though, all that mattered was that he was alive. She could forgive him for everything as long as he was breathing. For the past few months her heart had been breaking, the tears relentless. She longed to know what was going on this whole time and she had never felt more alone.

She hadn't been alone though, Gemma had made sure that they stuck by one another. She had even given Angel a job at Teller-Morrow Auto Shop to keep her-self busy and to help keep both of their minds off of the expected death of the Prince of Charming.

'Gemma!' she thought to her-self as she jumped up to grab her cell phone. By the time she reached the counter she could hear the vibrations of an incoming call emanating from somewhere in the black hole of her purse.

"Hello?" she spoke quickly into her cell phone once she found it in all the clutter. "Hi baby," she heard Gemma speak on the receiving end. "Oh Gem," Angel felt her voice catch. "I know baby, I know," Gemma's voice crackled and Angel knew that she, too, had received a letter from Jax.

After talking with Gemma for a few more minutes, Angel hung up feeling a thousand times better than she had in a while. She took a shower before deciding on a pair of slimming dark wash jeans that had the worn look to them, a yellow and white striped tank that showed just enough skin, and a pair of 5 inch yellow stilettos.

Stepping back she examined her-self in the full length mirror resting against her wall, she smiled. She looked happy, something she hadn't looked in some time. She also couldn't stop her cheesy grin, Jax loved when she wore her tallest heels, making her just a few inches shy of his 6'2" build.

"Don't have to bend over so far," he had joked with her once while shifting just enough to plant a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Her face softened at the memory of the two of them. Just hours ago she had been convinced that she would never see him again, that the memories of them she had locked in her mind would be the only memories she would ever have.

Not enough memories of the way they loved each other, now she knew that they would get the chance to write many more love stories together. She exited her apartment with just a little skip in her step, hopping in her civic she decided to go pick up a few things from the market across town.

Turning her music up and pulling away from the curb, she was startled when she was almost broad-sided by a silver SUV that came seemingly out of nowhere. The man driving the vehicle slowed to almost a stop and Angel made a mental note of what he looked like, grey hair and dark eyes filled to the brim with crazy.

He seemed to have been taking a mental picture of her as well, never taking his eyes off of her. It was like he was assessing her. Angel flipped him the bird and he sped up, finally diverting his attention back to the road. "Fucking prick," Angel muttered to her-self as she made her way to the store.

She walked through the aisles of the small corner market near the edge of town, wanting to make something other than hot pockets or ramen for dinner since her mood was no longer dapper. She felt his eyes on her, burning a hole into her.

She glanced up to see him picking thru the apples, pretending to ignore her. It was the man from the SUV that had almost hit her earlier. Maybe it was just a coincidence that they had wound up at the same place she thought to her-self as she finished up her shopping.

Making her way to Teller-Morrow she spotted the SUV a few cars behind her. Or was it the same one? After all he couldn't be the only person in Charming with a silver SUV right? After pulling into the lot she watched as the silver truck rolled slowly by, not being able to make out the driver clearly.

Gemma met her half-way to the office with a big hug, "oh baby, our boy is alive." Angel squeezed Gemma a little tighter, "I feel like I can breathe again Gem," she whispered into Gemma's perfectly styled hair. She felt Gemma take a deep breath, "me too honey."

Angel couldn't keep the smile from her face, her cheeks were actually beginning to hurt, as the two of them made their way to the office near the front of the garage. "What do we have today?" Angel asked, much more excited to work and get thru her day…get thru everyday really. The faster time went by the sooner she would be back in Jax's arms.

"Just some engine work, there's a man coming in later to drop off his truck for us to look at. Just hung up with him as you were pulling in." Gemma paused to take a drag from her smoke, "slow day though honey, mostly just filing and looking pretty." She winked at Angel before handing her the file she had been holding and heading toward one of the garage doors sitting open.

Angel headed into the office and began filing away the mess of paper work that had piled up for weeks. Before to long she heard an engine rumble into the parking lot, glancing thru the blinds she saw it…silver SUV.

She watched as the same man she had run into all day stepped out of the driver's seat and shook Gemma's hand. Smiling, he pointed in the direction of his engine. Angel couldn't make out anything they were talking about, she was more concerned with the icy ball that had formed in her belly. This was no coincidence and she was sure of it now.

She quickly busied her-self when she saw Gemma leading the stranger towards the office. Hearing the door click open she turned to face them, to face _him_ whoever he was. "Angel, baby, this is Mr. Kohn. He's just been having some trouble with leaky oil," Gemma smiled, oblivious to the snide smile creeping onto Kohn's face.

"Fix him up with one of our rental companies and schedule him for a pick-up huh?" Gemma said before walking back out into the California heat, leaving Angel alone with the man who had followed her all day. She avoided his eyes as she motioned to the chair on the opposite side of the desk, "take a seat Mr. Kohn."

Her voice didn't even falter. She was, after all, a tough as nails biker princess. "Josh, my name is Josh," his voice held no sign of their earlier run in. "Josh," Angel repeated as she took a seat in the office chair adjacent to Kohn. "What seems to be wrong with your SUV?" she asked while reaching for an empty file to begin filling out proper paper work.

Apparently pretending like she had never seen him before wasn't going to work as he spoke again, "you're even more beautiful in person Miss Delaney." Angel glanced up through her lashes at the man across from her, his eyes were wild. "Mr. Kohn," she replied referring to his sir name as she looked him full in the face, "I don't know who you are, and I have no idea what you want…but being followed isn't so much my style."

She watched his wolf like grin take over his face again, "Josh, Angel, my name…is Josh." He leaned forward in his chair reaching for her pack of cigarettes sitting next to where her arm was resting. After getting uncomfortably close to her and stealing one of her smokes he spoke again, "I've seen all your movies."

He paused to light his stolen cancer stick and Angel felt the first quiver of panic somewhere deep in her gut, she had a great poker face though, "thanks for being a fan, _Josh_." She spat his name, half-way because she resented this man for making her feel uncomfortable and half-way because she was pissed that he was ruining an otherwise great day!

He chuckled softly to him-self, "I'm not just any fan angel, I'm your number one fan." Angel nodded just a little, 'keep cool' she kept repeating to her-self. When she didn't speak he raised his voice, "I go through all this trouble to find you, tell you I've seen all your movies and that I'm your number one fan…and I don't even get a thank-you!?"

Angel flinched a little as he rose quickly to his feet, "don't you think I deserve that at least?" She took a deep, calming, breath before rising to her feet and speaking again, "Mr. Kohn, Josh, thank you for supporting me and thank you for being a fan." She braved up and stuck out her hand for a hand shake, maybe if she gave him something he would just go away.

He smiled again before reaching out to her, gripping her hand in his firmly his body stiffened, "your skin is so soft." It was just above a whisper. Angel tensed up and pulled her hand away just as the door to the office clicked open again and Gemma made her way in.

She glanced from Kohn to Angel, pursing her lips and propping a hand on her hip, "everything alright here?" Angel quickly grabbed the still empty file on the desk and plastered on a smile, "yep, all good here." She turned to Kohn, "anything else I can help you with, Mr. Kohn?"

She could have called him out right there, had the boys in the garage take him out or at least rattle him a little. She didn't want Gemma's day to be ruined like hers had though. He was just an obsessed fan who was taking it one step further than a perverted fan letter and that was all. He couldn't be that dangerous right?

His eyes were glinting with hidden desires as he answered almost to robotically, "No, thank-you. That'll be all," turning to Gemma he stuck his hand out for her to shake, "Thank you Mrs. Teller-Morrow but I think I'm going to have to reschedule my cars maintenance. Seems that a little fluke in my insurance has made it impossible for me to rent a vehicle, you know how difficult insurance agencies can be"

Gemma looked skeptical as she reached out and shook his hand, "yeah, sure thing Mr. Kohn. I'll have the boys pull your truck from the rig if you just wanna follow me out." He glanced at Angel before following Gemma outside, "I'll see you again." It was a promise and Angel could tell by the way his eyes were shining that he intended to keep it…


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everybody for reading "Fallen Angel." I hope you're all falling more and more in love with the character Angel because I'm really loving her! I feel like she's a real person or something lol. **

**Thank you to everybody who has added my story to their favorites list or to anybody that have followed it. And special thanks for the reviews! I enjoy reading what everybody thinks! **

**A special thanks to the people who have been with me since the beginning of the story and continue to leave reviews :)**

**As promised, after hitting 35 reviews, I wrote a short one-shot allowing you a glimpse at Angel's past. Please go read it! As this story progresses I will release more and more one-shots about Angel so you can really get to know her character!**

**Thank you all a ton again! :D**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 9!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you.**_

**Chapter 9 -**

_Angel's POV_

"Sure Gem, I'll be there in a few minutes," Angel spoke into her phone while watching the silver SUV roll by her apartment for the second time that day. It had been three weeks since her run in with Kohn, and since then she had seen the SUV lurking around the corner many times but hadn't seen the man behind the wheel since he had her cornered in the office of Teller-Morrow.

She had told Gemma about Kohn a few days ago which made the matriarch livid, "I left you alone with that sick fuck!" Angel had to do some damage control, assuring Gemma that she had everything under control and that she was sure that her "number one fan" wouldn't be a problem.

She had made Gemma promise not to tell Jax, had convinced her that he had enough to worry about while he was behind bars and bothering him with the issue of Kohn wasn't neccissary. At least not yet, she would be sure to fill him in at the end of the month when he came home.

Her belly fluttered with butterflies, it had been four long months since he had been gone and she missed him more and more every day. Just knowing there were only a few short weeks left until she could feel him pressed against her again left her body aching. She signed heavily before checking her reflection in the mirror.

Daisy Dukes, her favorite pair of black uggs, and a loose-fitting grey boyfriend tee with a light pink sleeveless cami were her choice for comfort today. Tucking a loose tendril of blonde hair behind her ear she grabbed her keys and headed out the front door into the California sunshine.

She saw Gemma fluttering around the office as she approached the open doorway, "something up Gem?" "Oh honey, no," Gemma came to a stop and pursed her lips, "I think I just miss-filed some things," Angel couldn't help but laugh a little, "what are we gonna do with you?" she replied while snuffing out her cigarette.

"Tell me what file your missing and I'll help you look." Gemma sighed, "your file actually," she held up a small card, "this is the copy of your social we needed and I was gonna add it to your file." Angel cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you kept my personal file in your safe?"

"Oh, yeah," Gemma lit a cigarette, "I thought that's where it was but I couldn't find it." Angel nodded, "It has to be around here somewhere. We'll find it, but uh…yep, what kinda day are we looking at?" She pushed the creepy feeling that she knew who had her file to the side and decided to take the day head on.

Angel was deep in thought as she put the office back together after Gemma had torn it apart looking for the missing file. She couldn't tear her mind away from her gorgeous blonde biker badass. She missed him beyond words and hadn't heard his voice in so long.

"You alright baby?" Gemma startled Angel back to the office. "Shit, yeah. What time is it?" Angel glanced at the clock as Gemma answered, "After eight, everybody else went home or to the bar, so I'm gonna head out too. You need anything?" "No, I'm good. Thanks," Angel smiled warily, she hadn't even realized how late it had gotten.

After hugging Gemma, Angel went back to filing the last bit of paperwork before heading out to her civic. She stumbled a little as she saw the blinding white of headlights pull into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow as she lifted her arm to block the light from her eyes. As she caught a glimpse of the vehicle her heart dropped, it was a silver SUV.

She swallowed hard as Josh Kohn launched him-self from the driver's seat and made his way towards her. "We're closed," she called out knowing that he wasn't here to get his car checked out. His crooked smile made her blood run cold. "You've been avoiding me Angel, I know you see me watching you," he replied without acknowledging her earlier statement.

Angel could see the hint of crazy in his eyes, why hadn't she taken Gemma up on her offer and allow a prospect to saddle along with her? "What do you want Mr. Kohn?" she asked nonchalantly. "My fucking name is Josh!" He screamed out while quickly closing the distance between them.

Angel stumbled back-wards, his outburst had certainly shocked her. He caught her by the hair before she could get to far and pulled her close to him, "why have you been avoiding me baby?" he asked her softly. Angel could feel her heart pounding against her chest, this wasn't going to end good.

He tightened the grip in her hair, "why!?" Angel cried out in pain as she was sure her neck was going to snap at any second from the awkward angle Kohn was pulling it, "S-S-Sorry," she stuttered. His demure softened instantly as he loosened his grip on her and smiled, "Your hair is so soft," his nose flexed, "and it smells so good."

Angel could see his eyes glaze over, she knew what came next. She squeezed her eyes shut as he smashed his face to hers, his lips pressed against her. She could smell the booze he had no doubt been consuming and could feel the vile rising in her throat, he tightened his grip on her as he nibbled her bottom lip.

Angel fought back the tears threatening to spill over, all of her years in porn had taught her how to control her distaste for most men but she had never been forced upon like this. Some man she hardly knew shoving his tongue down her throat, she gagged against his mouth.

He pulled back abruptly, "I know you like it Angel, I've watched you fuck…I can tell." She didn't reply, she had enough as she spit in his face. There was no way that Angel Delaney was going down without a fight. "Number one fan" or not, Josh Kohn had crossed a major line and she'd be sure he would pay…not before she would pay for spitting at him though.

Angel felt the concrete beneath her sting her skin as Kohn pushed her down, just then she heard the rumble of a motorcycle. "This isn't over," he yelled over his shoulder as he hopped in his truck and quickly sped away. She watched as the prospect Kip, half-sack, cruised into the parking lot, she was still on the ground.

She stood quickly and brushed her-self off as Kip rushed to her side, "what the fuck Angel? Who was that?" Angel took a deep breath, "Josh Kohn, the guy Gemma told you guys about." She watched half-sack glance towards the road, "bet I can catch him." Angel stuck her hand on his arm, "don't waste your time, I'm fine."

He nodded, "alright, I just came back cuz I forgot my cut, good thing huh?" Angel finally really looked at him and realized he was missing the leather vest that distinguished the Sons of Anarchy from normal everyday citizens of Charming. She nodded, "yeah, good thing for me. Better not let the boys catch you leaving that lay around tho."

He smiled a little before heading towards the garage, Angel watched him go. She was still shaking a little as she climbed into her car and brought it to life. She would have to be more careful, she couldn't bring Kohn to the cops…not even Unser.

The last thing she needed was to be the cause of the police digging into club business. Swallowing her fear she took off in the direction of her apartment, absent-mindedly she began to drive. She passed her apartment, the windows were all dark and something told her that she didn't want to be swallowed by that darkness tonight.

She re-routed and before she knew it she was pulling into Gemma's driveway, Jax's home still too aside from the clubhouse where he spent 90% of his time anyways. She saw the glow coming from the front window and felt her-self relax. She didn't want to be alone right now.

Gemma had invited her inside the moment she had opened the door, pouring her a cup of coffee as soon as they had settled into the over-sized chairs adorning the Morrow dining room. Angel had wasted no time in launching into her story of how Kohn had attacked her in the parking lot of the auto shop, not sparing any details.

Once she finished speaking she waited for Gemma to respond, she didn't have to wait long, "you're staying here until that sick fuck is caught." "No, I can't do that Gem," Angel took a drag off her smoke as Gemma interrupted, "bullshit, I wasn't giving you the option baby. My son would have my head if he knew I let you out on your own with that bastard running loose."

Angel couldn't argue with that logic, "fine, but listen, we can't go to the cops with this. The last thing we need are the feds digging into club business." Gemma nodded knowingly, "alright, but we gotta tell Jackson." "I will, promise," Angel took another hit of her cigarette as Gemma pulled out something a little stronger, "how about something to calm you nerves?" she said while sparking up the joint.

They sat discussing how and when they were going to let the Prince know of his Princess's run in with the sick and twisted likes of one Mr. Josh Kohn. Angel convinced Gemma it would be best if she told Jax after he got released in a few weeks, but for now she just wanted to go to bed. The joint that her and Gemma had shared was having a sleepy effect on her.

"You can sleep in Jackson's bedroom, he won't mind," Gemma spoke matter of fact as she led Angel up the stairs, "he's got some clothes in the dressers, most of his shit is at the clubhouse now tho. You can probably find something to sleep in tho." Gemma kissed her on the forehead before directing her inside a small room located to the left of the bathroom, "goodnight baby."

Angel smiled warmly, "night Gem, and thanks." She watched as the door closed and she was left to her own devices, she looked around. She had only been in this room once before, and it was only momentarily. It was after Jax had "taken care" of Braxton for her and he had wanted to let her know in private.

Nothing had changed tho, the posters of the half-naked women were still scattered over the walls and the same flannel blanket was spread across the full size bed. She walked aimlessly to the desk in the corner, she picked up a framed picture and couldn't help but grin at the young Jax with his arm slung around the shoulders of his younger brother, Thomas.

Placing the picture back down she made her way to the dresser located next to the desk, inside she found a pair of sweats and an old ratty SAMCRO tee. Slipping both on she hugged her-self, this was the closest she had felt to Jax in months. She could even smell the faint aroma of his cologne, emanating from the bottle sitting next to the bed on the table.

She forgot about her days events, all she knew was that she was tired and that she missed her love so much that it hurt. Snuggling down under Jax's thick flannel blanket she fell asleep, dreaming of the reunion she couldn't wait for in a few weeks. She was oblivious to the events happening across town, in the darkness of her apartment…

…He sat alone in the dark, a pair of her panties from the hamper clamped in one fist and a file of her personal information in the other. She wasn't coming home and he knew that now. Sniffing the contents in his hands once more he shook with glee, he'd wait as long as it took. He came to far, that little tease.

Playing with her-self on video for the world to see but denying him when it was obvious she had always been staring right at him in her movies. They were connected like that, he knew that she could see past the lens and into his soul…he knew she wanted him, and he wouldn't stop until he claimed her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is a short chapter, I just wanted to capture the moment when Angel and Jax get reunited because the next chapter will prove to be nice and long...**_

**Thanks everybody for reading "Fallen Angel." I hope you're all falling more and more in love with the character Angel because I'm really loving her! I feel like she's a real person or something lol. Thank you to everybody who has added my story to their favorites list or to anybody that have followed it. And special thanks for the reviews! I enjoy reading what everybody thinks! **

**A special thanks to the people who have been with me since the beginning of the story and continue to leave reviews, I love all of you! :)**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 9!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you.**_

**Chapter 10-**

_Angel's POV_

'Come on…come on' Angel thought to her-self as her and Gemma waited patiently outside of the prison gates. After six long months of waiting, the SAMCRO boys were getting cut loose and Angel felt like her heart was going to explode with anticipation.

Her and Gemma stood silent, both sets of eyes fixated on the doors just inside the chain linked fence. Subconsciously she felt her-self rubbing the leather of Jax's cut, they had made sure to bring them for immediate donning once the boys were released.

Angel quickly lit another cigarette with the stub of the one she was currently puffing away on. Her nerves had been a wreck since her run in with Kohn and chain-smoking, be it a cigarette or weed, seemed like the only thing that could calm her down.

She hadn't seen or heard anything from her "number one fan" since that night at the TM auto shop but that didn't stop her from being cautious, after-all he had promised that their run in wasn't over. Angel shook her head softly, clearing out all thoughts of Kohn and focusing on the moment.

In just a few short minutes she would see Jax for the first time since the ATF had them arrested and she didn't know if she could wait another moment. Luckily she didn't have to, she watched as the heavy door swung open revealing behind it the newly free Sons.

She heard Gemma's small cry as Clay exited the prison walls, squinting into the hot afternoon sunshine. One by one they followed behind him, clapping one another on the back and laughing at little jokes they were sharing. Angel felt the corners of her mouth quirk up, a movement that had become foreign to her.

She broke into a Cheshire cat grin as Jax stepped out and into the blinding sun light, shading his eyes with his hand and looking in her direction. Her heart melted when they made eye contact and his face broke into a smile to match hers.

She waited anxiously as they all made their way to the gate and were let out by the guard. One by one she made her way from Son to Son, smiling and making small talk, handing out cuts and receiving kisses. It was so nice to be surrounded once again by the men she adored so much. Stepping out of Opies big bear hug, she finally came face to face with him…

_Jax's POV_

'Shit' he thought to him-self as he stepped outside, the sunlight was blinding. He held a hand over his eyes for a little shade and glanced in the direction of the pick-up parking lot. It didn't take long to find her, the sunshine glinted off her light blonde hair like it was reflective, and he immediately felt his face break into a huge grin.

She had been the only thing on his mind for six months and now here she was, all tanned skin and legs that stretched on for miles. They hadn't been able to communicate much while he was in the pen. The guards had been real dicks, he was just glad he had been able to let her know that he was still alive.

The look of complete and utter pain on her face when she thought that he was a dead man was agonizing for him to see. He had to bite his tongue just so he wouldn't scream the truth to her right then and there. Her look of anguish had haunted him for months until he had been able to get a letter out to her. He was grateful when she hadn't been upset with him for lying, if she had been it would've broken his heart.

As he closed the distance between them he felt the little butterflies floating around in his belly. He laughed a little, who would've thought that Jax Teller was capable of such a feeling? But glancing up at Angel again he knew that he didn't mind it so much, he was in love with the girl completely.

"Ay, Jackie Boy!" he heard Chibs as he clapped him on the shoulder, "Im willin te bet we aint gunna be seein much of ye tonight at the party eh?" Jax chuckled as Chibs nodded towards Angel, "I might make an appearance bro, but I've got some things to catch up on." "Good thing I bought those ear plugs the last time we got pinched, and that was only three days." Opie snuck out over his shoulder.

The joking went on as they passed through the chain linked gate into freedom. "Hey baby," Gemma whispered in his ear as she threw her arms around his neck, "I thought I'd lost you." Jax kissed his mother's cheek, "I know ma, but I'm right here." He wiped the tear slowly running down her cheek, where's Abel?" "Oh, he's with Neeta for the night. You can pick him up tomorrow and spend the day with him."

Jax nodded, "alright, I love you ma." "He saw another tear slide down his mother's cheek, "oh baby, I love you too." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek before he turned his attention to the sound of Angel's voice.

She was currently tangled in a huge bear hug with his best friend, laughing at something he was saying. Jax stood back and admired her, all the time she'd been on his mind hadn't done her justice. He could see now that her hair was lighter and that she'd gotten rid of the black chunks. Her skin was sun kissed and glowing and she looked lean and fit in her short shorts and tank top, she was gorgeous.

He knew he was just standing there smiling at her but he couldn't help it, he could watch her all day. Just then she was in front of him, big blue eyes shining and his cut hanging from her arm. Her mouth was twisted up at the corners and Jax couldn't help but notice how radiant she looked.

Her face was beaming with love and happiness and he knew his expression matched hers. Sauntering closer to her he finally broke the silence, "I missed you darlin." "Oh baby, me too," her voice was soft and filled to the brim with meaning.

He slid a hand around the back of her neck and brought her to him, kissing her forehead and holding her tight. She smelled so good and felt even better pressed against his chest. He pondered for a moment about how he could've gotten so lucky…

_Angel's POV_

She sighed against him, the first real breath she had taken all day. She fit perfectly against him and she couldn't imagine going another day without this feeling. Pulling back he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers, "I love you."

Hearing him say it never got old, "I love you too." His mouth was on hers in a second. The kiss was hard, almost needy, and she reciprocated the feeling as she kissed him back. She felt his hand tighten on the nape of her neck holding her close as the kiss deepened. She only became aware of their surroundings when she heard a short cough coming from a few feet away.

Opie was chuckling while pulling his signature knit beanie over his head. Looking back at him her breath caught, he was stunning. "Later," she said smugly. "You better believe it babe," he replied with a wink. Her legs turned into jelly as she helped him shrug into his cut, later couldn't come quick enough for either of them…


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everybody for reading "Fallen Angel." I hope you're all falling more and more in love with the character Angel because I'm really loving her! I feel like she's a real person or something lol. Thank you to everybody who has added my story to their favorites list or to anybody that have followed it. And special thanks for the reviews! I enjoy reading what everybody thinks! **

**A special thanks to the people who have been with me since the beginning of the story and continue to leave reviews, I love all of you! :)**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 11!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you.**_

**Chapter 11-**

_Jax's POV_

Jax took another long pull from his bottle of jack as he watched her swinging her hips in rhythm to the music. The welcome home party was in full effect and in true MC fashion it was rowdy, crude, and fun as hell. He had expected a little fun once they got back to the clubhouse but he hadn't expected neighboring charters to be in attendance to the max.

He couldn't keep the smirk off his face now, the jack was starting to make his mind a little fuzzy and Angel shaking her ass was taking an effect on everything else. Lyla rubbing seductively against her didn't help the cause at all and now, glancing next to him at his best friend, he had to stifle a laugh as Opie's mouth hung open in obvious appreciation.

"You're gonna start drooling bro," Jax laughed as he took another shot from the bottle. Opie smiled and shook his head a little, "we're lucky brother." Jax couldn't agree more. He still didn't know what he had done in his life to deserve a woman like Angel, but whatever it was he was sure grateful.

"Sure enough," Jax replied, clinking his bottle against Opie's in cheers. "Feels good to be out," Opie said taking a swig from his beer. It did feel good, but Jax couldn't help but think of the inevitable conversation he would have to have with Angel. She needed to know the truth about Agent Stahl. And according to her there were some things that she needed to discuss with him as well.

He glanced back in her direction, her arms were above her head as she swayed back and forth. Everything else left his brain as he stared at her, he felt his jeans tightening as he watched her perfect curves move in perfect rhythm.

It felt good to be with only her. For years he had made his way from one girl to another, crow-eater after crow eater. He had thought he'd never fall in love again after Tara, only to realize it was Angel he had loved all along and Tara was just the distraction from the girl he thought he could never have.

But he had her now and nothing would change that and if anybody tried to hurt her he'd make sure they were taken care of, just like he had taken care of that dick she used to date back in high-school. That prick had made his biggest mistake when he had bruised Angel's rib cage after she had caught him cheating.

Angel sitting on his lap brought his thoughts back to earth, "hey darlin," he breathed into her hair as she leaned into him. She kissed his forehead as she leaned over him to reach for his bottle of jack, "Hi baby," she replied before taking a shot…

_Angel's POV_

The whiskey burned all the way down to her belly. She loved the feel of it. She took another shot as she settled down under Jax's arm, she felt so safe next to him. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow when she would have to tell him about Kohn.

She knew it was only a matter of time before he'd be after him, not stopping until he found him. Then after that it wouldn't be long before Jax would be gone for days on end running for the MC. It wasn't the ideal life, but it was their life and she loved him unconditionally.

She felt a shiver move up her spine as Jax ran his fingertips across the exposed skin of her lower back. She felt the heat start burning its way thru her lower abdomen, it had been so long since she felt that kind of flame.

She took a quick glance around the room surveying the party, it was close to one in the morning and there were sloppy drunk bodies everywhere. Nobody would miss them. She smirked to her-self as she rose from his lap and headed towards the dorms. Glancing over her shoulder she found him already on his feet and at her heals.

Once she heard the door click shut she couldn't stand to go another minute without Jax wrapped around her. She needed to feel him pressed against her, skin on skin, she needed to feel him inside of her. It had been six long months since they had been alone together and her excitement was hard to restrain.

She felt him now, pressed against her back side with his hands on her hips. She tilted her head to the side as he grazed her neck with his mouth stopping at her ear, "I love you." She felt the goose bumps tickle her flesh, hearing those words slip between his lips never got old.

She turned to face him and her breath caught, his eyes were so intense…so needy. The hunger rumbled from deep inside her and she saw his eyes spark up, he felt it too, "I love you too baby." His mouth crushed hers in a kiss filled with raw emotion.

She melted against him as his arms enveloped her, holding her to his chest as the kiss deepened. Angel felt the fire blazing through her as she tasted Jax's tongue inside of her mouth. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes and she loved it. It was familiar and she had missed it more than anything.

The pace started to pick up as the need to be intimate with one another took over completely. She pushed his cut down over his shoulders before he ripped her tank over her head and gently pushed her onto his bed, quickly following suit after removing his own shirt.

She had to bite her lip to stop the groan of appreciate that was threatening to come out of her mouth, he had obviously lifted some weights in prison and his already beautiful body was now just down right gorgeous.

She let her fingertips trace the defined lines of his muscles, pushing her-self up as he gripped her waist and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him as he sat back on his legs. They were nose to nose and she could feel him shaking.

She had no more control, losing it as his hands un-hooked her bra and her mouth found his jaw and his collar-bone. His growl and hot breath against her shoulder made her tremble as his mouth found hers again. The need to feel him inside her was electric.

She stifled another groan as he lifted her up and laid her back down allowing him-self to settle between her thighs. She fisted his hair as his hands explored every inch of her body. He made his way down her neck, cupping and rolling her breasts in his hands.

She loved the way he kissed her, touched her, loved her. Everything about making love with him was intense and she had never known that it was possible to feel so connected to somebody before him. They were in sync with one another.

She couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that escaped her mouth as he bit down on one of her nipples. She could feel him smile against her burning skin. Before she knew it her shorts were on the floor and her panties were torn off, she knew they had to be soaked.

There was no more stifling the groans as he slid a finger deep inside of her wetness and sucked on her neck. She dug her nails in his back as he worked another finger inside her and almost lost her mind when he groaned and bit down on her soft skin at the same time.

She felt her-self rising, with every pump of his fingers getting closer and closer to her peak. "Jax," she breathed, "I want you so bad." She watched as his eyes darkened, glazing over with an all to familiar look. She knew that face, he was lost in the moment and she was lost with him…

_Jax's POV_

"Jax…I want you so bad." Her breathy whisper had sent him into a world where nothing else existed, just the two of them and this moment. He could see how ready she was, could feel it pulsing around his fingers. He couldn't wait any longer.

He felt her hands un-doing his pants and pushed him-self up, allowing her to push them down around his hips. He needed her…bad. He kicked off his sneakers before pushing off his clothes the rest of the way and allowing his mouth to meet hers again.

He had waited months for this moment and he was going to explode if he didn't bury him-self inside of her. She read his mind as her hand reached between them and her fingers wrapped around him, guiding him to her dripping wet opening.

She let out a long, low groan as he pushed him-self inside, stopping briefly to allow her to adjust to his size. It was his turn to groan as her nails indented into his reaper. He slowly eased him-self out and back in pushing deeper than before.

She felt so good. He sped up a little as she drew her legs closer to her chest, opening her-self up to him and allowing him to push even deeper. His breathing began to quicken a little and he saw the goose bumps covering her skin.

Her eyes burned holes right through him as her body started to tighten around him and he quickened the pace even more. Her wetness allowed him to slide easily in and out of her and had them both rising to the top as she drew her legs even higher.

He hooked an arm around one of them and propped it on his shoulder, dropping down to his elbows and spreading her wide open. She gasped and drug her nails down his back, digging them in again right above his ass as he cranked up the rhythm to full force.

He loved the way she panted and cried out just for him. He could pleasure her all day, in fact he had before. He slammed into her again and again, grunting as he did. He loved the way she bit her lip in ecstasy.

He felt her push against his chest and he rose up, slightly confused. "Lay down," she whispered and he obeyed. He couldn't help but smirk as he realized that she had him truly whipped at that moment. She was the only woman he had ever wanted to make 100% happy and he loved all of her, even when she was bossy.

She settled on top of him now, sliding onto his rock hard erection as she started her steady grinding. He loved the way she rolled her hips around and around. He gripped her hips, digging his finger nails into her flesh and leaving half-moons on her that matched the ones he was sporting on his back.

He couldn't stop his breath from getting heavier and heavier as she started to bounce, slow at first but quickly speeding up as he thrust back forcing her to buck even higher. She was so gorgeous, her sweat slicked skin was glowing.

They were both moaning now, each letting out bursts of noise in rhythm with their love-making. Once she leaned back, giving him a carnal view, he knew he was close to coming. Her head fell back as her body began to tremble again, she was so close…

_Angel's POV_

She couldn't hold back anymore. She was going to explode around him in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. She cried out as she felt him start to rub her nub in slow circles. "Ahh baby, yes!"

His other hand tightened even more around her hip as he starting growling louder and louder, she loved his noises. She picked up the pace one more time as their moans and groans became almost deafening. Anybody within 15 feet of Jax's door would hear them, music or not, and she didn't care.

The whole world disappeared in front of her as her muscles began to spasm involuntarily. Jax let out a long, low, gutteral growl and she could see the muscles in his belly tighten. Her breath caught as her body exploded around him in an intense way, she was near tears.

She grabbed his hair and threw her head back as he sat up and pressed against her, rocking and grinding her into the longest orgasm she had ever experienced. She felt him releasing him-self inside of her simultaneously. She cried out over and over as the waves of pleasure rolled through her body.

The sound of Jax losing him-self with her pushed her higher and higher and the feel of him pressed against her was hot. She didn't think she would ever come down.

Finally, after what seemed like endless amounts of time, they both started to come back down and she could breathe again. They didn't move, just stayed tangled around one another with him still inside of her.

"I love you so much," she whispered, brushing the wet hair off his damp forehead and placing a kiss on it. He smirked, "you too darlin." They stayed like that for awhile, exchanging small kisses and embracing, connected the whole time. She had never felt so intimate and so open.

Finally after awhile she shifted off his lap and walked to the bathroom. "Hurry back, I'm not done with you yet." She heard him call out behind her. Turning she caught him winking at her as she closed the bathroom door. She felt so satisfied, so absolutely and positively radiant.

Jax always had that effect on her. Making love with him was always like the first time, he was so good at it. He wasn't done with her? She smiled to her-self, wasn't he in for a surprise.

She smelled the cigarette smoke drifting from the bedroom and smiled, she could sure use a drag right now. After amazing sex a cigarette had become routine. She could already feel the nicotine coursing thru her body as she made her way back to Jax, she hoped he had a full pack of smokes...they were going to need them.

_Angel's POV_

She yawned and stretched out, her arm skimming over the taut muscles of his belly. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know that he was still laying next her, snoring softly. It felt so good to be in bed with him again, even if they hadn't actually slept until the sun started lighting up the sky.

She stretched again, her muscles were sore from the over-use that she wasn't used to anymore. The night before had been filled with a ton of physical activity. She reached for her cell phone, almost 1:00. She promptly, but quietly, made her way into the bathroom so she could take a quick shower before heading out to pick up Abel.

Jax was still fast asleep as she pulled on her jean skirt, white low-cut tank, and slid her feet into her favorite pair of chucks. Comfort was definitely her goal for today, after all, chasing a toddler around in stiletto heels had proved to be difficult.

She lazily made her way out into the club house, still stretching her muscles as she did. Gemma and a few of the crow-eaters had already began the afternoon ritual of cleaning up the place after an all-night party.

"I'm surprised you can still walk," she heard Gemma call out sarcastically from behind the bar, she already had a cup of coffee waiting for her. "Good morning to you too Gem," Angel replied with a smile. "Yeah, I bet it is," Gemma quirked an eye brow before bracing her-self against the bar, "look, I'm not oblivious to what my son does, and I know he's been gone for a while…but that doesn't mean I wanna hear you two fucking each other silly all night."

Angel came close to snorting coffee thru her nose as Gemma continued with a little smirk on her face, "glad you gave Jax a good home-coming, but shit…don't let me hear it again. Got it?" Angel could feel her face flushing, she knew they had been loud but having Gemma over-hear was mortifying, "I'm sorry Gem."

"Yeah, ok," Gemma winked at her before going back to cleaning. "Abel's all ready to go," she said over her shoulder," Neeta packed you guys a lunch to take to the park. I'll wake Jackson up if you wanna run and grab him. I'll have him meet you over at the park in about a half hour?"

"Sounds good, thanks Gem," Angel hopped off her bar stool and headed for the doors, "he might be cranky!" She heard Gemma laugh a little, "after last night I doubt it honey." Angel felt her cheeks flush up again as she pushed her way out into the hot afternoon sun and headed for her car.

Abel was full of energy when she got to Gemma's house to pick him up. She knew Jax was going to be amazed at how much his little boy had grown in just six months. Now, at 15 months, Abel was walking and trying to talk and just a fun little ball of energy. Not to mention he was a spitting image of Jax. from his blue eyes to his blonde hair, Abel was sure to be a heart breaker one day.

Angel loaded up the car with the food and mini Jax before taking off towards the park, she couldn't help but smile the whole time. It seemed like all the rain clouds had gone away and her sunny days were back. Glancing at the blubbering Abel in her review she couldn't help the huge grin that had begun to hurt her cheeks.

As she parked next to a picnic table and prepared the picnic to wait for Jax to arrive her heart nearly stopped at the sight of a silver SUV darting around a corner. Her smile was gone, 'Not today' she thought to her-self, holding Abel close.

She still hadn't told Jax about Kohn and she didn't want to today. This would be the first time Jax had seen his son in six months and she wasn't going to let her issue ruin this perfect day. She heard the sound of a motorcycle roaring in the distance.

She tore her eyes away from the corner and focused back on the approaching bike, Abel was squirming in her arms. "Are you ready to see daddy?" Angel knew that there was a chance Abel wouldn't remember Jax, after-all he wasn't quite a year old when he landed behind bars in the first place.

She had been working with him though, Neeta too, by showing Abel pictures of Jax and telling him stories. She knew it meant a lot to Jax to be as good a dad as he could be so she prayed that all that work had paid off for both Jax and Abel's sake.

"Dada dada dada," Abel squealed, trying hard to wiggle his way out of Angel's grasp. Jax was smiling as he parked his bike next to her civic, his eyes locked on the rambunctious toddler that Angel was struggling to keep hold of.

"Dada! Dada!" Abel screamed. Finally, after Jax had stepped onto the grass about ten feet away, Angel released the little boy. Abel bolted for his father, stumbling slightly as his still wobbly legs carried him as fast as they could. Jax scooped him up in a hug and Angel felt her heart melt.

Those were her two loves, father and son reunited. She was so happy that Abel had recognized and remembered Jax because she knew it would have broken Jax's heart if he hadn't. And now standing there watching them together she couldn't contain her over-whelming love for both of them.

"Afternoon darlin," Jax said as he approached, kissing her forehead, "he's so big." "Yeah, he's been growing so fast." "He remembers me," his eyes were shining. "Of course baby, you're his dad," Angel couldn't keep the smile off her face, "come on, let's eat."

Lunch was good, Neeta had packed chicken salad sandwiches, and then afterwards they had played on the park itself. It was a perfect day, except for the creepy feeling of being watched that Angel couldn't shake. She kept peering over her shoulder when Jax wasn't paying attention.

Sometimes she thought she caught the blur of silver or caught sight of Josh Kohn him-self, only to be proved wrong. She couldn't wait much longer before telling Jax about her stalker, she couldn't take much more. Being afraid wasn't Angel Delaney's style.

"Mama push!" she heard coming from Abel as Jax stood behind the toddler swing he was inhabiting. Had he just called her mama? Judging by the twinkle in Jax's eye and the full on smile devouring his face she was going to go with yes.

"Did he just…did Abel say…" she started, "mama push!" Abel yelled out, reaching for her. "Yeah, he did" Jax sauntered over to her, "that alright?" She knew she was close to tears, "oh, baby…of course it is." He kissed her and her heart exploded. This was her little family.

"Mama, PUSH!" Angel broke free of Jax, laughing a little as she did, "that's my cue." Jax nodded, moving toward the picnic table and lighting a smoke, "what a good mama." She heard him laugh as he took a drag. Her family…


	12. Chapter 12

**_Warning! This chapter gets a little dark! Not to bad, but fair warning._**

**Again, Thank You to all my readers. You guys are why I continue to write this story! I love the positive feedback and I love knowing that you all enjoy reading my story because I enjoy writing it! Please keep leaving me reviews so I know how I'm doing!**

**A special thanks to the people who have been with me since the beginning of the story and continue to leave reviews, I love all of you! :)**

**We're getting closer to another glimpse into Angel's past, so if you haven't subscribed to my other story...you should, or you could miss some good stuff!**

**Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy Chapter 12!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you**_

**Chapter 12-**

_Angel's POV_

'Breathe' she thought to her-self as she watched Jax for a reaction. They had put Abel to bed a little while ago, he had been so tired when they had finally left the park that he had fallen asleep in Angel's car and had barely stirred when his dad carried him upstairs and put him in his crib.

After that, her and Jax had taken a long shower together since nobody else had been home. It was a good thing too, especially since an innocent shower had quickly turned into a steamy romp until the water had run cold.

Now they were sitting in his room at Gemma's house, both wrapped in towels and discussing the important topics neither of them had actually wanted to talk about. She had just listened to him talk for almost 20 minutes about Agent Stahl and about the MC's plan to pose Jax as a rat.

He told her about how Opie and Chibs had left before they could get arrested, that they had needed Agent Stahl to come after them alone. He explained that he had never intended to hurt her but he couldn't have told her, she would've been at risk.

As mad as she had wanted to be at him for keeping things from her, she was grateful that he was alive and sitting next to her on his bed. Her heart still stung when she thought of the moment she had been convinced that he was a dead man walking.

She waited now, patiently, after revealing to him the long story of Josh Kohn. From the first moment he had cornered her in the Teller-Morrow office, to the chilling memory of his attack on her in the parking lot. She prayed he wouldn't be pissed at her for not filling him in earlier.

He remained silent as he stood and crossed the room, running his hands thru his still wet hair as he kept his back to her, "why didn't you tell me, I could've set up protection for you on the outside." Angel felt her tummy tighten as her nerves took over, his voice was tense. "I didn't want you to worry about me when there were bigger things for you to stress over," she replied meekly.

"You didn't want me to worry about you," it wasn't a question and Angel knew it. She watched as the muscle in his arm twitched, he was seriously annoyed, "Jax, I'm sorry." "Sorry!?" his tone scared her a little, now he was just pissed, "Angel do you know what that sick fuck almost did to you!?"

He was in front of her now, looking down with concerned eyes and nostrils flaring, "I could never forgive myself if something like that happened to you and I wasn't here to keep you safe." So that's what Jax was so angry about, he wasn't mad at her for keeping Kohn from him but rather at him-self for not being there for her when she had needed him.

She jumped to her feet and stood in front of him, locking her own baby blues onto his. His brow was crinkled and the muscles in his arms were still flexed. Almost instinctively she reached out and began to massage them until they relaxed a little, "It's not your fault Jax, that guy is psycho. I know I should have told you but I didn't want to bother you until you had less on your plate."

She studied him closely, his face had changed a little, softened almost. "Don't you know how much I love you Angel?" His voice was low and still strained but she had caught the sincerity in it. Her chest tensed up, she knew…

_Jax's POV_

"Don't you know how much I love you Angel?" it was a real question, Jax wanted to know. Angel had to know that she meant the world to him, that every minute they spent apart he was thinking of her. He hadn't even hooked-up with any girls on runs, and that was a first.

Even when he was with Tara he had indulged in the clubs rule of "don't ask, don't tell" while on a run. Granted him and Angel had only had a few months together before he had been sent to the slammer, but he had still been completely faithful to her and intended to stay that way.

"I'm sorry, I won't keep anything from you again babe. I love you." Her voice was apologetic, sad almost. He nodded his head, "I love you too, but babe, if something would've happened to you.." he trailed off, not wanting to think of how that would feel.

She had said it wasn't his fault that she had gotten attacked and technically he guessed she was right, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty that some sick man had put his hands on her. Shit, if the prospect hadn't of showed up when he did then he would've put a lot more on her and _IN_ her. Jax saw red flash before his eyes again as his anger quickly rose, drowning out all other emotion again.

The thought of some perverted freak even touching Angel riveted Jax. Nobody, and he meant _nobody_, touched her except for him. She was done with porn, she was all his and he'd be damned if he let some crazed stalker hurt her in any way. He pulled away from her gentle caresses, the muscles in his biceps immediately returning to their strained stance.

"What does Josh Kohn look like? I want every detail about that sick fuck you can remember," he approached his dresser, quickly pulling out clothes he could throw on easily. "I don't know, he just looks sort of ordinary you know? Greying hair, brown eyes…he drives a silver SUV," it sounded like she was struggling a bit to remember.

"Tall? Short? How old would you guess he is?" Jax turned his attention to his Glock 17 laying on the desk, quickly tucking it away in his waist band and pulling his shirt on to hide the gun. "Um, he..uh, middle age maybe? Shorter than you by an inch or two…" her voice was shaking a little now.

He walked to his bedside table, opening the top drawer and receiving the Rossi 462 that he kept there, and loaded, at all times. "Take this," he said as he pushed the gun into her hand, "it's loaded, and I know you know how to use it." Her eyes widened before she nodded her head slowly.

He kissed her quickly before turning and heading toward the door, "stay here with Abel and keep that gun by your side." He was out of his room and heading down the stairs before she even had the chance to reply. He knew what he had to do, he hopped on his bike and headed for the club house.

First thing was first, he needed to fill the guys in on Kohn. Otto would find a way to have them all killed if anything happened to Angel. She was his baby girl, the only thing he had left on this earth and Jax had vowed to take care of her. Anger coursed through his veins as he sped up, he wanted Josh Kohn dead before dawn…

_Angel's POV_

Angel let out a long, slow, breath as she watched Jax walk out the door. She had known anger would be his reaction but she hadn't expected him to be angry with him-self and not so much with her. She fingered the cool metal of the gun in her hand, she felt safer with it in her possession.

She didn't have to look to know that the gun's serial number had been shaved off. It was the way things worked with SAMCRO, nothing could be traced back to them. It was a good thing too because Angel knew there wouldn't be an MC if things could be traced, all the Sons would be in prison.

It was a scary world being the old lady of a Son, a world she had wanted to leave behind a while ago. It had never been her intention to be tied down by Jax. Sure, she had thought about it on many occasions, she'd even fantasize about all the things that came with being his old lady from time to time.

But Angel hadn't wanted the life her mother had led, a life that had left her with bullet holes, a husband behind bars for life, and eventually had killed her. She had even applied to USC and had gotten accepted!

If it hadn't been for Braxton convincing her to stay behind with him then she wouldn't be here now, standing in Jax Teller's bedroom, holding his gun, and wearing nothing but his towel. In a way she thought maybe she should thank Braxton.

If he hadn't fucked her up so bad she might have left after-all instead of staying behind like some damaged porn whore with serious issues. That's what she had been right? Before Jax had ridden in on his chrome stallion and saved her from her mother's fate, just like the Prince of Charming that he was.

Or had he? Clutching the gun in her hands she had to wonder if someday they all ended up like her mother, or like Jax's father. Gunned down, forced to crash…murdered. When was the last time that a member of SAMCRO had died of natural causes? She couldn't remember.

She could still leave, just pack all her things and head south, maybe to Orange County. She had heard it was beautiful there and she was definitely a beach bunny. The closest thing to the Pacific around Charming was the artificial lake across town.

Angel made her way slowly to the dresser and opened the drawer that her clothes had taken over. All her thoughts about the ocean weren't enough to convince her of something other than the obvious, she would never leave Jax. Charming would be her home until she was old and grey, or until a bullet pierced her heart.

Angel shivered a little, thinking about being shot was definitely an unwelcome sensation. As she pulled on a black sundress she found in the drawer the feeling of being watched slowly crept up her spine. There was nobody else in the house and suddenly Angel was overly aware of it.

She grabbed the little snub nosed revolver off the desk and readied her finger on the trigger as she made her way into the dark hall. The only source of light was coming from a night-light near the bathroom door.

Angel couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone, almost like a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. She crept slowly to Abel's door, it was slightly ajar. She tightened her grip on the gun as she nudged the door with her shoulder and slowly peeked inside.

Nothing. Abel was still fast asleep and nothing in his room had been disturbed. Angel felt her heart clench at the thought of Kohn holding Abel in his arms. She stood in the doorway staring at the sleeping boy as her mind drifted to Jax, and what she hoped he would do to Kohn if he found him.

She jumped at the sound of a soft bang coming from somewhere below her. There was no doubt now, _somebody was in the house. _Angel felt the panic attack threatening to send her into a fit of hysterics. She steadied her breathing and reminded her-self that she needed to protect the still sleeping Abel.

She tip-toed out of his room, slowly edging her-self to the top of the stairs and peering down. There was a glow coming from the right, that meant somebody was in the Morrow's dining room. She very slowly, and quietly, began her decent down the stairs pausing only when she heard the sound of a chair being moved.

She crept down the stairs, her breathing growing more shallow with every step. Nobody was supposed to be here, Gemma was hosting a small gathering at the club house that she and Jax had opted out of earlier to spend their day, and night, with Abel. It wouldn't be over until late.

As she prepared to launch her-self around the corner an icy feeling gripped her stomach, it was now or never. Angel took another deep, calming, breath and readied her gun. In her mind she started the countdown, '1, 2..' she screamed out the last number "three!" and rounded the corner, her gun immediately finding him sitting at the dining room table.

"Shit!" he cried out, standing so fast the chair crashed to the wood floor beneath their feet. Angel's heart was beating at warp speed as her vision focused and she realized who she was pointing her loaded gun at, "Juice? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Uh, sorry…sorry Angel. Can you put the gun down please?" His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared down the short barrel of her Rossi. "Oh! Yeah, sorry," she replied quickly, lowering her gun with just as much haste. Juice relaxed immediately, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Angel felt her heart beat returning to normal as she approached Juice, giving him a quick hug before settling into a chair and lighting up a cigarette, "I guess I was just expecting somebody else." Juice nodded before sitting in the chair he had picked up from the floor, "Yeah, Jax called me. Said he was on his way to the club house and he needed me to be here with you just in case…you know."

"Yeah, I know." She took a long drag off her cancer stick, letting the smoke expand in her lungs. "So…is Abel still sleeping?" Angel smirked a little, Juice had never been well with uncomfortable conversations, "yep, he's upstairs." She appreciated him trying to lift the mood in the room.

He'd always been a good friend to Angel. She'd gotten pretty close to him over the years and she found solace in seeing that her smile still brought a tint of red to his cheeks. Juice had always had a sort of thing for Angel, like a middle school crush.

She'd indulged a little in his liking for her a time or two, never getting further than an innocent kiss. It was never a secret between them that her heart had always belonged to Jax. And Juice, crush on her or not, had always respected her and his VP's unspoken relationship.

What was unspoken before was now loud and clear though, and she knew that Juice was even more attentive in his attempt to please Jax. He had, after-all, left what she was sure was an interesting party at the club house so he could come over and sit with her in Jax's absence.

"Thanks for coming over Juice, I feel a lot safer with you here." There it was again, the flush in his cheeks, "Ah, Angel, you know I'd do anything for you." She reached out and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, she knew and appreciated everything he did for her.

They made small talk with each other for a few more minutes, Angel filling Juice in with all the details about Josh Kohn and Juice promising that the club would find him at whatever cost. It was late, closing in on 4am when she felt her eye lids growing heavy. She felt better about going to bed knowing that Juice would be downstairs keeping watch. She was so tired, she didn't even stir when Jax crept quietly back into his room…

_Jax's POV_

The night had proved to be nearly pointless, until Jax had spotted a silver SUV heading towards the out skirts of Charming. Instinct had told him to follow and he was glad he had. The SUV had pulled into the parking lot of a seedy motel just outside of the Charming line.

He could only assume that the man who had gotten out of the driver seat was Kohn, but he wasn't sure. The man had a brief case with him which Jax had thought was kind of strange since it had been almost 2 in the morning.

Jax had watched as the man keyed his way into the motel room he was currently occupying. Jax played the scene over and over in his mind as he slowly undressed in the center of his bedroom. He didn't want to wake the sleeping Angel curled up under his blankets.

He was frustrated now. Just as he had crossed the parking lot to get a better sense of the man who resided in room 16 he had felt his pre-pay vibrating in the pocket of his jeans. It had been Opie, calling to tell him that a Mayan van had shot at the club house.

Nobody had been injured but the VP was needed immediately for church. Jax had tried his hardest to get them to post-pone church until the morning, when none of them were under the influence of too much alcohol but Clay had insisted. He had exclaimed that it didn't matter that nobody was hurt, what mattered was the Mayans knew SAMCRO had just been released from prison. In Clay's mind, their attack meant war.

Jax laid his Glock next to Angel's Rossi on the bed side table before slowly lowering him-self to the mattress, taking extra care in not waking her up. Juice had told him she had just gone to bed about an hour before he had gotten home and now she was fast asleep.

Her back was facing him so he curled his arm carefully around her waist, kissing the back of her head before settling down under the blanket and closing his eyes. Even though the sun was starting to pierce the blinds trying their best to block it out and he was exhausted, his mind wouldn't rest.

He had to find out if the man staying at the motel was Josh Kohn, and if he was then he was dead. Jax decided he would go back to the motel tomorrow night. Angel had mentioned earlier she needed to go to her apartment to get a few things, so after making sure she was safe there he would make a quick run to the out skirts of town…

_Angel's POV_

"How long will you be gone?" Angel asked Jax, wrapping her arms around his neck and fisting his hair. They were standing in the living room of her apartment, "if you don't stop biting your lip then I'm not goin anywhere darlin" he answered, leaning into her.

"Mmm, I like the sounds of that," she leaned back into him, hoping to seduce him into staying just a little while longer. He kiss her, parting her mouth with his tongue while running his hands up her arms, loosening them and pulling away, "I've got business to take care of babe, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can to finish up what your lip biting has started."

Angel pouted a little but nodded understandingly, she knew what business he was referring to. Jax had mentioned to her earlier that he had thought he might've located Kohn at some piece of shit motel right outside of Charming. That might account to why she had never seen the SUV stationed anywhere inside the towns limits.

He kissed her good-bye then, and after an exchange of "I love you"s she watched as he walked out of her door. She hoped he didn't take to long, she had suggested they stay at her apartment tonight because she had plans for Jax that included the need for privacy.

Angel immediately began straightening up her bedroom and setting up the candles she had bought a few days before the Sons had been released from prison. She was going for a bit of sexy romance, she had even purchased some special new lingerie for the occasion with the intent on surprising Jax.

She tried everything she could to keep her mind from where he might be now and what he might be doing until she heard him come back into her apartment as she was getting ready to take a shower. 'It must not have been him,' she thought to her-self. If the man at the motel would've been Kohn then Jax would've been gone a lot longer than the 10 minutes he had been gone.

She glanced out her bedroom window, she didn't see Jax's bike among the throng of vehicles outside of her bedroom. 'He must have parked behind the shop,' she thought to her-self as she slipped back into her lacy panties and threw on a tank with the intentions of going and telling him to stay out of the bedroom until she called for him. Just because he had come back before she was ready didn't mean she couldn't still surprise him.

Angel bounced through her bedroom door, swinging around the corner with a huge smile on her face, "well that didn't take ver…" she stopped cold. It wasn't Jax in her apartment after all, she was standing face to face with Josh Kohn wearing nothing but her underwear.

An ice-cold sensation made her skin goose bump and her hair stand on end, it was fear. "I told you it wasn't over," he spat out from his wolfish grin. "How did you get in here?" Angel was frozen to her spot. Even from across the room she could see the glint of crazy gleaming in his eyes, "I stole your spare key a few weeks ago Angel, I had a copy made. I knew you wouldn't mind."

She had to fight the wave of nausea that took over, her head was spinning. A few weeks? This sick man had let him-self into her apartment. When? While she was there?

"You're really beautiful when you're sleeping." Angel shook her head, swallowing hard before speaking, "my boyfriend is going to fucking kill you." Especially after the information she had just found out! She jumped a little as Kohn laughed, "you mean Jackson Teller!?"

Angel felt the tears spring to her eyes, how did this man she knew so little about know every detail of her life? "I'm prepared for Mr. Teller, Angel." She watched as he pulled out a sick looking revolver from the holster on his side and her breath caught.

He began to move closer to her and she didn't miss the fact that his finger was steadied on the trigger. Angel wasn't stupid, she knew that he would try to shoot her if she didn't play along with whatever he had planned. So she stood there, allowing him to get close to her, rooted to her spot.

"It drove me crazy seeing you with Teller yesterday," he said cooly while he reached for a strap of her tank, pushing it down her arm, "he can't fucking have what's mine."

Angel swallowed hard again, she had to get to her cell phone in the bedroom. If she could just get in there and lock this psychopath out then she could call for help. There was only one way she'd get away from him, and it made tears spring to her eyes.

"No, he can't. I'm sorry," she replied softly, she caught the surprise that shot across his face as she took a step towards him. He was quick to catch his composure, "Ah, baby, it's ok. I forgive you for everything." Angel almost gagged, "come here."

She stepped closer as grabbed her pretty harsh and leaned in to kiss her, this was her chance. Bracing her-self on her left leg she managed to bring her right knee up with force, making a direct hit to the inside of Kohn's leg. He screamed out in pain as he doubled over, clutching the throbbing spot.

Angel wasted no time as she turned to run for her bedroom door. She was just inside of its frame when she felt a strong tug on the back of her tank, "fucking bitch!" She slammed into the wall of the hallway adjacent from the doorway that meant her safety. Except now it was being blocked by a very angry, very _crazy_ looking Josh Kohn.

His eyes were shiny and his pupils were huge, Angel knew she was in for trouble when his mouth twisted into a snarl, "If I can't have you then nobody can!" Angel squeezed her eyes shut as she saw his hand holding the gun fly into the hair. Crack!

The gun met her cheek in a fierce pistol whip, knocking her to the side. She let out a sharp breath as she realized he wasn't going to shoot her, at least not yet. Crack! Another pistol whip to the same cheek. Angel squeezed her eyes shut again, this time so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She felt him grab a handful of her hair and drag her into the bedroom, setting the gun down and throwing her forcefully onto the bed. She quickly tried to roll towards her phone only to be yanked onto her back, "oh no you don't, I'm gonna enjoy this."

Angel stifled a yelp of pain as Kohn drew his fist back and threw it into her mouth with as much force as he could muster. Again and again his fist met her face. Angel saw the corners of her vision had begun to fade into black and all she could taste was hot iron flowing from what she assumed where missing teeth.

"P..pl…please," she stuttered out between punches, it was barely audible and half sounded gurgled. "Please? Please what? Do you want it now you little fucking tease?" Angel had no idea what he was talking about, tease? She had never done anything to this man.

"Pl…please," she managed to get out of her swollen mouth again, she was beginning to lose consciousness and she had a pounding headache. She heard him mumble something she couldn't quite make out thru the ringing in her ears.

Before she knew it she was face down on her bed with Kohn sitting astride her, suffocating her by forcing her head to be buried in the blanket below. Suddenly she felt her head be yanked backwards by her hair and caught sight of her white bed spread where her face had just been, it was stained a deep red and the blonde strands of hair hanging down in front of her eyes matched it.

She started crying as she felt him running his hand down her side. This was it, her vision was slipping further and further away, it was like staring through a grey tube. Just as she started to let the black swallow her up she felt the weight of Kohn disappear.

She couldn't hear anything but a loud ringing, drowning out everything else. Her face was throbbing. She couldn't move, her body felt heavy and she felt completely void of emotion. She was going to give in, let the black consume her…just as she heard a gun-shot rip through the ringing…


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a short chapter. I wanted you, my readers, to see a little more of the Angel/Kohn situation from another POV. The next chapter promises to be longer :)**

**We're getting closer to another glimpse into Angel's past, so if you haven't subscribed to my other story...you should, or you could miss some good stuff!**

**A huge thanks to the people who are reading and reviewing my story, your comments are greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy Chapter 13, however short it is!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you**_

**Chapter 13-**

_Jax's POV_

He sauntered across the room littered with dirty clothes and empty bottles of cheap vodka. The man he suspected to be Kohn wasn't there. Jax closed the door he had kicked in, glancing one last time at the silver SUV parked in the spot in front of the dingy motel. Why would the man's car be parked outside if he wasn't in his room?

Jax poked around with hopes of finding some information he could use to verify his suspicions, and upon coming up short, he decided to leave. Angel would be surprised at his early home-coming. He suspected she would be a little nervous at the thought of her stalker still roaming the streets but Jax would assure her that nobody would ever hurt her if he could help it.

Turning to approach the door, the toe of his sneaker caught the corner of a briefcase sticking out from under the bed. Jax recognized it as the same one that the suspected Kohn had carried the night before. He leaned down, picking up the leather clad parcel and setting it on the bed.

It was locked. Jax felt an eerie sensation traveling up his spine, he needed to open that case. With help from his trusty ka-bar he did just that, breath catching in his throat and fury blinding him as he spotted the contents inside.

Scattered around messily Jax could clearly make out the photos of Angel inside, pictures of her grocery shopping, glancing out the window of her apartment, pictures of her holding Abel. Jax pushed the photos aside and saw the still frames that, the now verified, Kohn had printed from a computer of a few porn videos Angel had been in.

He saw bunched up panties, recognizing a pair of them as Angels and with no doubt realizing that this sick bastard had snuck into her apartment and claimed them without her knowledge. Looking further through the case, Jax found something alarming, something that made his blood run cold, a photo-shopped picture of Angel's pretty face on another woman's body.

She was tied up in restraints and tears had been created, running down Angel's cheeks. Behind her was a man with a whip, Josh Kohn's face replaced the mans. Jax threw the case across the room, scattering pictures and papers across the surface of the bed. A folded paper caught his eye as it clung statically to the curtain.

He looked at it, eyes widening with realization. It was a rental car receipt, dated for earlier that day. Jax flew out of the room door, leaving it standing wide open. He leaned down and scooped up one of the mini boulders resting along the shrubbery of the motel, and as he passed the silver SUV his aim was accurate as he sent the rock hurdling through the windshield.

He ignored the maid yelling at him as he revved the engine of his dyna up and sped off into the night. He raced down the dark road that would lead him back to Charming, praying that the gut wrenching pull in his stomach wasn't right, and that Angel was in her apartment…_alone._

Sliding up to the curb in front of the flower shop he glanced up at the window belonging to Angel's bedroom. The light was glowing softly, flickering almost, as if candles were lighting the bedroom instead of the fluorescent bulbs. Jax couldn't shake the heavy feeling gnawing at him, he raced up the stairs.

Her door was locked, he quickly found the copy of her key on his ring and unlocked the door. The sound found his ears instantly. Jax was no stranger to fighting, he knew the thuds he was hearing was a fist pounding away furiously. He drew his knife back out from its sheath and began to quietly make his way towards the sound, speeding up at the sound of Angel's soft cry.

He wasn't prepared for what he found in her bedroom. She was face down on her bed, tank top pulled down to show the wings tattooed on her back and arms pinned to her side by the maniac him-self who sat astride her upper thighs, caressing her bare skin. It took Jax only a second to notice the white linen beneath Angel's face was wet with fresh blood, her blonde hair a tangled mess splashed with crimson.

Jax lost any and all control that he had as he lunged for Kohn, ripping him off of Angel's limp body and slamming him to the ground. "Mr. Teller, nice of you to join us! Wouldn't have wanted you to miss this," Kohn spat out as he landed a punch on Jax's jaw, "that's what I've been doing to MY Angel for the past 10 minutes. She likes it rough."

Jax felt his blood boil as he bashed Kohn's head off the floor and reached for his knife, finding the sheath empty he remembered he had drawn it as he approached the room. It had been knocked from his hand and laid across the room, 'shit!' Jax thought to him-self as another blow from Kohn found his temple. He had underestimated his strength.

Jax drew his fist back, launching it forward with a sickening crunch as it met Kohn's nose, instantly crushing it. Kohn cried out in pain as he reached for the gun lying atop the table next to Angel's bed. Jax hadn't noticed it before. With anger seeping from his pores he landed another fatal blow to Kohn's nose, making him cry out once more.

Jax quickly stretched out and wrapped his hand around the pistol, bringing it to Kohn's forhead and relishing in the look of terror that had replaced the crazy in the man's eyes. "Any last words?" Jax growled, nostrils flaring and teeth baring. "I, I.." BOOM! Jax watched as the life quickly faded out of Kohn's eyes and quickly rose to his feet as the puddle beneath the dead maniacs head began to grow large.

He rushed to Angel, quickly turning her over and sitting her up, arms wrapped around her for support. He felt tears sting his eyes as brushed the blood soaked hair from her broken face. She didn't blink, she didn't move, her breathing was shallow and her pupils were different sizes as he tried to assess her wounds and capture a response from her, "Angel?"

Jax could make out a distinct gape along her left cheek bone, another cut had split the bow of her lip, her porcelain skin was already turning a deep purple. Her nose was twisted at a painful angle and blood rushed out of it in waves, cascading down her throat and running over her breasts. Jax leaned her forward so she wouldn't choke as he immediately dug in his pocket for his pre-pay, his eyes burned even more as her mouth fell open and another stream of blood began to trickle out.

He quickly dialed the only person he could think of to help him take care of Angel. He couldn't dial the ambulance, there was a dead man lying on her bedroom floor. He needed somebody who could get her into the hospital under the radar so questions wouldn't be asked.

There was only person who could do that and Jax prayed that they would coöperate because it was no doubt in his mind that Angel was suffering from a severe concussion and would ned x-rays of her head…and fast! He would call "the cleaner" after making sure Angel was taken care of, "hello?" said a familiar voice almost to quickly into the phone. Jax choked on his words a little as he spoke them, "Tara, I need your help."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this short "filler" chapter! Next we'll find out what exactly happened with Angel and what's going to happen now that Tara might be back in the picture. Reviews welcome! What would you guys like to see happen and how do you like where the story is going so far? Thanks! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A special thanks to the people who have been with me since the beginning of the story and continue to leave reviews! Also, welcome to my new readers...I hope you all enjoy the new chapter :)**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you**_

**Chapter 14-**

_Angel's POV_

It was like floating, her body just drifting through a sea of black. Jax had screamed her name over and over again. He had sounded so far away as the ringing in her ears was brain splitting and she couldn't concentrate on him.

She had seen his face, tear-stained, as the blurry edges of her vision clouded over her eyes. She had tried so hard to respond to his touch, but she couldn't move, and then she was gone. His voice was gone, her room was gone…everything black and calm as she drifted around.

She couldn't remember much of anything else. She knew he had attacked her, Kohn, her prick stalker. She could remember him cornering her in the hallway of her apartment, slamming her against the wall. She could see his eyes shining through the black that surrounded her, remembering the way they glazed over before he began his brutal assault on her.

How bad was she hurt? She couldn't remember the pain, only that the taste of hot iron had filled her mouth. There was no way to know how long she was lost in the darkness, it didn't register to her when the ringing slowly faded and voices returned.

She couldn't make out specific sentences or words, but she could hear tones. Before she knew it she was making out shadows around her, feeling people touching her and smoothing her hair. Where was she?

All she could smell was disinfectant as everything around her was kept overly clean. The steady beeping noises pierced her ears next, followed by the steady 'drip' of an IV. Fuck, she was in the hospital.

"Uughh," Angel grumbled from deep inside her chest, startling her-self. "Uuugh," she groaned out again just to be sure she had actually made the noise.

The blackness surrounding her was all but gone, fading slowly as a dull light threatened to penetrate her eye lids. She heard somebody shift in a chair to the right of her, slowly she squinted her eyes open, allowing them to adjust to the light.

Her left eye wouldn't open any farther, the skin around it tightening as she tried. Her right eye opened a little more but she could feel the tightness surrounding it too, as well as her puffy eye lids making them feel heavy.

Angel opened her mouth to yawn and felt the pull on the left side of her face as well as pinching near her left eye and her mouth. She used her right eye to glance around, white walls surrounded her. She pulled her-self up to a sitting position and glanced to her right as she heard the sound of a shuffle again. Wavy blonde hair cascaded over the back of the chair as Lyla napped.

'Fuck,' Angel thought to her-self, glancing at the IV stuck in her hand. She glanced under her gown to see the little circular stickers that held the heart monitor in place. 'Fuck,' she reiterated in her mind, she must be pretty beat up.

As she reached up to scratch an itch on her nose she paused, bandages. "Fuck!" she said out loud, startling Lyla awake. "Shit! Angel, you're awake!" her best friend exclaimed before jumping out of her chair and gently hugging her. Angel gave her best smile, "yeah, how long was I out?" "All last night and all of yesterday, it's about 10am Monday morning now." Lyla perched next to Angel on her bed, "I'm just glad you're awake."

"Me too, it was weird…I felt like I was floating, I can't really remember much after I got slammed into a wall" Angel recalled. "The doctor says you suffered from a grade 3 concussion, the MRI showed you didn't have bleeding on the brain or anything tho. Thank God, you would have needed surgery if you had bled internally." Lyla recalled, "they said that you might not remember what happened."

Angel felt her mouth drop open, "that asshole beat me that bad?" Lyla nodded slowly, "yeah…you don't remember anything at all?" "Not after he started hitting me, no. I hope I never see him again."

Lyla cocked an eyebrow, "you won't. You're lucky Jax showed up when he did and took care of the situation." Angel cocked her head to the side, "you mean…he's…"she faded off as Lyla nodded, "dead as a door nail," she glanced at the closed-door before leaning close, "Jax put a bullet between his eyes."

Angel felt her mouth drop open again, "He did?" she glanced around nervously, "where is he? Did he get caught? Is he back in jail? Did he…" Lyla cut her off as she held her hand up, "calm down Nerves Mcgee, Jax is at the club house with the boys dealing with some trouble with the Irish. No evidence of that perverted freak is left anywhere in Charming."

She jumped off the bed and headed for the door, "as a matter of fact, I should go call Opie and let him know that you're awake so he can let Jax know. They'll both be so pissed if I don't," and with a wink Angel was left alone with her thoughts.

Jax had killed Josh Kohn, and he had gotten away with it. If there was a bright side to being the old lady of a member of an MC it was this, you could get away with almost anything. Angel gently reached up to touch her swollen face, she still hadn't looked into a mirror. Her fingers brushed along the length of a cut under her left eye being held together with what felt like butterfly bandages.

She didn't feel any pain though, the IV she was on must have been a morphine drip. She glanced up as her door opened and a doctor she didn't recognize walked in, "Good to see you're up Miss Delaney, I'm Dr. Greere. How are you feeling?" Angel began to answer as the man began to shine a small light in her eyes, "I feel fine, a little stiff but that's it."

Dr. Greere nodded, "that's good. You're pupils seem to be dilating normally, another good sign." He slid the light back in his pocket as he grabbed her chart and began scribbling away, "how about pain? Any headaches? Sharp pain when you move your head side to side?" Angel shook her head slowly, "nope, none." He jotted something else on the chart before approaching her side once again.

He gently peeled back a bandage from her nose, "the swelling stopped, it hasn't receded yet but it's good to see it plateaued." He replaced the bandages, "we had to re-break it while you were out, it should heal fine."

He moved the hair from the right side of her face, "you have a fracture in your eye socket on this side, assuming from a blunt object. There's bruising and some swelling but it seems to be healing fine."

"How's my head?" Angel asked him, shifting just a little. "There was no direct damage to your brain, no hemorrhaging. You should be able to leave in a day or two, I just want to keep you monitored for a few days." Angel felt her-self pout, she hated stays in the hospital. He picked up her charts once more and gave her a smile, "don't worry Angel, Dr. Knowles trusted me to work with the Sons, you can trust me too." He nodded before heading out of the door.

Dr. Knowles? Tara? That couldn't be, Jax had told her that she had moved back to Chicago after their break-up. What would Tara be doing helping her anyways? As far as Angel was concerned, Tara was out of the picture. She wasn't sure she should trust anybody if she was the one who recommended them.

Lyla bounded through the door then, "they're both on their way," she beemed as she took her seat back in the chair. "Why the fuck did the Doctor who just checked up on me reference Tara?" Angel asked, wasting no time. Lyla's smile fell, "don't get mad Ang, but Jax called her after he saw how extensive that bastard had beaten you."

"Is she still in Charming?" Angel could feel her blood boil just slightly as Lyla responded, "no, she's in Chicago. She called Dr. Greere and he agreed to help out the club on the condition they get him a supply of those prescription oxy's that Bobby scored. Don't be mad at Jax, he couldn't really call an ambulance with a dead guy lying on your floor."

Angel pondered that thought for a moment, Lyla made a good point. She didn't want Jax to land major jail time like her father had on a murder charge, and if that meant he had to contact Tara then she had to trust him. "Yeah…you're right. It's just hard, you know, with their past and shit."

"Mhmm, but you gotta trust Jax. He's grown up…a lot." Lyla gave Angel the 'you know what I'm talking about' look. Angel nodded, pushing all negative thoughts aside. "Do you have a mirror in that suit case of yours? I wanna see what all the fuss is about," she smirked while pointing at her face.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you're going to want to see…"Lyla dug into her over-sized hand bag, she pulled out a small compact mirror and passed it to Angel, "it's pretty bad babe," Lyla spoke softly as she sat back next to Angel on the bed. Angel took a deep breath before holding the mirror up to gaze at her reflection, she couldn't help but gasp at what stared back at her.

The whole left side of her face was a deep purple which faded off into nasty looking yellows near the edges. Her left eye was swollen almost shut, she could see the white of her eye was completely red from broken blood vessels.

Forming a half-moon around that same eye, and buried in the puffy purple bruises, was a gash being held together with surgical tape. Angel felt her eyes watering at the realization of a scar staring back at her, forever reminding her of the horrors of her attack.

The right side of her face was bruised too, albeit not as bad regardless of her broken eye socket and nose. She could still open her right eye, even if it wasn't all the way, but it pinched just slightly when she got to a certain point. She glanced at her mouth next, her upper lip was puffy and she could see three stitches in a neat line down the middle of her bow.

A small bruise on her neck caught her eye, she followed it with her mirror and realized there were four more identical to it…she had been choked. "There's a few more bruises on your back and thighs. The worst of it is on your face though." Lyla leaned her head softly against Angel's as her tears began to slowly fall…

_Jax's POV_

Jax lingered outside of the chapel doors. Church had just gotten out and he couldn't remember half of what was just discussed, visions of Angel's broken and bloody face danced around in his mind and Tara's condescending words were being played on repeat.

"Why should I help you Jax? You've always been so good at helping yourself," Tara spoke into the phone, disappointment in her voice when he had spoken Angel's name. "Tara, please…I'm sorry for everything but now isn't the time. Please." He had begged her for a few minutes before Tara agreed to call a Doctor friend of hers in Charming and arrange a deal with him.

He ran a hand through his hair as he sat on one of the vacant bar stools, his mind still reeling. Tara had kept true to her words, and within moments Jax had been on the phone with Dr. Greere and Angel was one step closer to help.

As far as he knew though, she was still unconscious in the hospital…his poor Angel. Jax glanced down at the vibrating phone in his hands before sighing and hitting ignore for the second time that day. Before hanging up with Tara, he had agreed to see her once she came back to Charming to settle her parent's estate.

She had said she needed closure, that she couldn't get over him without it, and he owed her that didn't he? It was his priority to the club that had ruined their relationship in the first place, not to mention his infidelity. Now she was trying to call him and he wasn't sure if he should answer.

He knew Angel was insecure about his past relationship with Tara and just knowing that he had agreed to see her once more was going to drive a wedge in their relationship but he couldn't go back on his word now. Tara was due in town in just a few weeks and he was conflicted on if he should tell Angel about their meeting or just keep it from her, saving her from more pain.

He sighed again as Opie came up to him, "she's awake bro." Jax nodded, all thoughts of Tara leaving him as he headed for his bike. "Lyla said she just woke up a minute ago, docs lookin' at her now," Opie said as he followed Jax outside.

"I hope she's okay, that asshole did a number on her," said Jax as he hooked his helmet under his chin, grimacing at the memory of Angel lying bloody and broken on her bed. "She is, but are you alright?" Opie spoke as he followed suit. Jax didn't know how to answer, he knew Opie was referring to the killing he had done the previous day.

Jax had never killed somebody point-blank before. He had never watched the life drain from a person's eyes at his own hands. It had changed him, he felt him-self grow colder the night before. It hadn't been a significant change but he knew since putting a bullet between Kohn's eyes that he wouldn't be the same.

"I'll live Ope," he smirked as he kicked his bike to life. "I know you'll live brother, but I know what kind of life you'll be livin' after killing that guy. I still can't shake my first kill. Don't matter if they deserve it, shit'll haunt you," Opie shouted over the loud rumble of the motorcycles.

Jax let his best friends words sink in as he let his bike lurch forward. Opie was right, he couldn't shake the thought of Josh Kohn's empty eyes staring blankly up at him. He knew that asshole had deserved what he had gotten, that a monster like him shouldn't be walking around freely, but wasn't Jax a monster now too?

He let the warm fall air wrap around him as he sped towards the direction of the hospital, Opie on his heels. Was he a monster? He had taken the life of a man he hadn't known. What if Kohn had a family somewhere and they were worried sick because he was gone?

The photos of Angel that Kohn had hidden away in his brief case flashed before his eyes and at that moment Jax realized, he didn't give a fuck if Kohn had a family or not…that bastard deserved to die after what he had done.

He didn't care if anybody missed that sadistic asshole, he just cared about revenge and took solace in knowing that he had gotten it. What kind of person was he becoming? Jax blew out a long breath as he thought of his fathers manuscripts. He needed to read them again and re-focus before he became some one he hated...before he became some one like Clay...


	15. Chapter 15

**A special thanks to the people who have been with me since the beginning of the story and continue to leave reviews! Also, welcome to my new readers...I hope you all enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Sorry things are taking so long to update! College classes have started again and homework is a huge part of my life once again...I will update as often as possible!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you**_

Chapter 15-

Angel's POV

Angel watched as Jax's chest rose and fell to the beat of his steady breathing, head propped carefully on her hand. It had been nearly three weeks since she had been released from the hospital, and although her bruises were healing, they were still painful at times.

Her stitches had been taken out though, and the bandages on her nose were gone too. She was still a little tender but for the most part things were getting back to normal...except for Jax.

She had been awake for a few minutes, and was just admiring his still sleeping form, her mind reeling. The past few weeks he had grown more and more distant, his smile never really reaching his eyes.

Angel had tried to talk to him, ask him if he was alright, just to be brushed off with a simple, "Irish bullshit" statement and then left to wallow in her own thoughts. She knew he was keeping something hidden though. She knew him to well to accept his story about trouble with the Irish, he was keeping something from her.

She reached out her hand, allowing her finger to trail lightly from his chest down to his belly. He tensed a little but remained sleeping, her mind remained racing. She was worried about what he might be hiding, what was going on in his head.

She felt him drifting further away from her daily, and wasn't sure how to help him. Sure, physically he was still there. He still held her close at SAMCRO parties, kissed her temple, held her hand. They still had sex, almost every day and sometimes more than once, but it had become almost mechanical...like his mind was somewhere else.

He always took extreme measures to be gentle with her, treating her as if she were a fragile doll. His eyes never really met hers either, and when he kissed her he did so very softly. She wanted, no, she _needed_ the passionate, hard, filled to the brim with raw emotion love-making like they used to do, but he seemed to always deny her advances.

She traced the trail of hair on his lower abdomen, letting her hand travel beneath the blanket covering their still naked forms, then trailing it back up. He stirred a little, but still remained fast asleep.

Angel wondered if it was her face, tinged an ugly shade of green and yellow with purple still in places. Did he lose the attractive pull he had once had for her? She removed her hand from him and touched the healing cut under her left eye, was it her scar?

Josh Kohn had left her with a thin, moon shaped, scar running beneath her left eye. It wasn't dark, it wasn't big, but it was still there, marking her smooth porcelain skin. Did Jax think she was ugly now? Her eyes felt hot with tears at the thought of losing him over something so selfish.

He told her he loved her, part of her still believed him, he had even moved her out of her apartment and in with him. Women weren't allowed to live at the club house so she kept her things at Gemma's. He even paid for a storage unit to store her other belongings until they were in their own place.

So when he said he loved her she listened...but part of her was skeptical about what he wasn't telling her. 'Maybe it has to do with Clay,' Angel thought as she reached her hand out again and allowed it to trace the muscles in his chest.

She wasn't blind, she could feel the tension in the air when Clay was in the same room as them. She was sure everybody could. The Sons had began to split, with Tig and Uncle Bobby seemingly having backed Clay on every decision he had made, good call or bad.

Opie, Chibs, Juice, Hap, and Piney seemed to question Clay's intentions right along with Jax. Clay had noticed the shift in control too, and since had been giving Jax a hard time. Riding him hard, and hinting at an officer re-election. She knew that could have a lot to do with it, but he told her club business. He never hid it from her.

And now, she was sure there was something he wasn't saying. He stretched and yawned before opening his eyes and squinting into the light. "Fuck," he grunted, "turn off the sun." She smirked a little, "it's almost 3 babe." She got a gravelly "mmm" in response before he pushed him-self off the bed and headed for the bathroom in his dorm.

She watched him close the door as she stretched her own body out and stood to find her clothes from the night before. As she was sliding her shirt over her head she heard the door click open and heard Jax shuffle out.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to your mom's and shower. Maybe we could do something today?" she asked hopefully. He pulled his boxers on before sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm tired today, think I'm just gonna catch up on sleep." Angel felt the disappointment make itself known, "Jax, I don't know what's going on, but you're gonna have to talk me about it. This shit is getting old."

She watched him push him-self back up, "yeah," he mumbled before sauntering over to her, "I got club shit to handle tonight a'ight? Won't be home until late." He leaned down to kiss her softly before turning and flopping on the bed.

Angel felt the tears sting her eyes again, "okay, well I won't be there. dammit Jax, I know you're hiding something from me...and until you wanna tell me what it is, you can find me at Lyla's." She wanted him to reach for her, pull her onto the bed with him and kiss her hard, even if it hurt.

She wanted him to confess whatever it was he was hiding so they could move on with their lives and be happy again, but when he just lay their, blue eyes grey and cloudy as he stared at her wordlessly, she turned on her heel and marched out.

Wiping furiously at her red eyes she headed for her civic and pulled out her phone. She knew Lyla wouldn't mind her need to stay for a few days, she could always use help with the kids.

Jax's POV

Jax laid in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His eyes were red and puffy but he wouldn't allow the tears to spill over. He knew he was wrong letting Angel walk out of the door without an explanation but he just couldn't bring him-self to tell her about what was really going on.

Tara was back, she was at her father's old house and tonight he had agreed to see her so she could get her "closure." It wasn't that he doubted his feelings for Angel, or that he was still in love with Tara. It was his fear of Angel's reaction that had him keeping mum about the situation.

He knew she was still insecure about his and Tara's past, and that she was always worried that Tara would waltz back into town and steal his heart...again. But that just wasn't the case. He wasn't in love with Tara anymore, he didn't want her again, but she deserved closure.

But, that didn't mean that his meeting with her didn't have his stomach twisted in knots. For the past three weeks he had been talking to Tara in private, assuring her he wouldn't bail on her. For three weeks he had tried to figure out a way to break the news to Angel without her losing her senses and leaving him.

He believed she loved him, but if she knew he had willingly agreed to see Tara again, she wouldn't put up with any reasoning he would try to make with her. Losing Angel at a time like this would break him. He hadn't even told Opie about his meeting for fear of Lyla catching wind, ultimately resulting in Angel hearing.

He felt guilt tugging at him from the inside out, cursing him for not coming clean with her. Not to mention he still couldn't shake Kohn's blank stare. It had kept him awake most nights. Sure, he'd been talking to Opie and had learned to cope with it. But he couldn't shake that he was a murderer in cold blood.

Men like him were rotting away behind bars, known to the world as monsters. But were they all really monsters? Or had some of them killed for reasons like he did, protecting their loved ones. Is that why he had shot and killed Josh Kohn? Protection?

Jax remembered the power he had felt after lodging that bullet between Kohn's eyes. He had tasted vengeance and it had tasted sweet, but that wasn't who he was...but, was it who he was becoming? Clay had been testing him, and the whole time Jax felt him-self becoming more and more like the man he hated.

He shifted a little on the bed and reached for the smokes on the table, lighting one he let the smoke fill his lungs before slowly blowing it out. He had seen the tears threatening to spill down her beautiful face. His heart leapt into his throat as he thought of the bruises that still made themselves known to the world.

He hated seeing her like that, it only reminded him of the torture she had to have gone through and the pain she must have endured. His mind always shot back to that day whenever he tried to be intimate with her, seeing her all bloody was enough to make him recoil his touch.

Jax let his cigarette burn as his mind continued to reel. He would make it right with Angel, he wouldn't lose her. He just had to get through tonight first and then he could confess to Angel his worries about becoming a monster.

Angel's POV

"He didn't try to stop you?" Lyla asked over her shoulder as she put the stack of plates into the cupboard. Angel sipped the coffee in her mug before answering, "no, he just let me walk out. It was like he didn't care if I left or not."

Lyla walked across the kitchen to where her best friend sat, "he cares, there's just some shit going on with the club right now. You know how it is." Angel nodded a little, "I get that, but he tells me club business Lyla, there's something he's hiding."

Opie walked thru the front door then, carrying the bag of groceries Lyla had instructed him to buy on his way home. "Hey," he nodded in Angel's direction before handing off the bags to his wife, "Jax said you'd be here. Everything alright?"

Angel sighed, her and Opie had been friends for just as long as her and Jax had known each other. They had all been born and raised in SAMCRO, and much like Jax, Opie had taken the younger girl under his wing. She was the reason him and Lyla had wed, with Angel introducing them to one another after Lyla had been hired by her mother as a Cara Cara girl.

Opie didn't need an answer, the look on Angel's face was all he needed to know that things weren't ok. Jax hadn't said anything more to him when he had seen him at the club house, he had been heading out for some reason and in passing had mentioned that Angel was at his house.

Angel watched as Opie grabbed two beers from the fridge and motioned to her with a head nod. She followed as Lyla grabbed the bags and began putting the food away. Lyla knew Opie and Angel had a special bond, best friends like that never died.

Angel followed him outside into the cooling rays of a setting California sun, "alright, what's up?" Opie asked as he sat in one of the chairs on the patio. Angel followed suit and took the beer he offered, grateful for something a little stronger than coffee, "Jax mention anything to you about what's going on Ope? He's been so distant lately, like his mind is somewhere else."

Opie took a long pull from his bottle, "probably club shit Ang, you know how Jax gets...he dives head first into everything and sometimes it's the shallow end." "Right, but he tells me club business, we have full disclosure. Just earlier he let me walk out without so much as a kiss good-bye."

Angel was frustrated as Opie answered, "Clay's been riding his ass hard lately. Not to mention that shit with killing that guy, Kohn? Yeah, that was Jax's first kill in cold blood." Angel felt taken back just a little, Jax had never told her that. "He's never killed anybody before? I thought..."

Angel thought back to the murder charges her dad had taken for Jax, which had ultimately resulted in his being in prison. "That night my dad got pinned, didn't Jax kill those two men?" Opie shook his head slowly, "not on purpose, they were standing in the wrong place at the wrong time when Otto and Jax shot out the locks of the warehouse on the docks."

Angel pondered that for a minute, "he's killed before tho...he earned that Men of Mayhem patch on his cut." "From a distance he's spilled blood. There's no telling who's bullets pierced who, but this time he held the gun against a mans forehead and pulled the trigger. That shit takes effect on you Ang," Opie reiterated before lighting a cigarette and offering one to Angel.

She lit it before continuing, "you think that's it then?" "I guess it could be, I know it's been on his mind a lot." Angel watched as Opie drained the last of the beer in his bottle, "I don't think he's a monster Ope, I could never think that. I hope he finds a way to make amends with what happened because I feel like I'm losing him."

Opie stared at the ground, "I know how that feels, between you and me...I feel Lyla slipping away. The porn thing has me all wound up in knots, the baby thing has her all wound up in knots. Sometimes I think we might've jumped the gun in getting married."

Angel could do nothing but stare at the big grizzly biker, looking sullen and more like a little boy than the badass he really was. Lyla had confided in her not to long ago about her fear of losing him, she had made the same conclusion about them moving to quick but Angel wasn't about to confess that to Opie now that he looked on the verge of tears.

"Lyla loves you, every couple hits a rocky spot every now and again. You just gotta hold onto that love you share and push past it." Opie eyed her up, "you ever think of taking your own advice?" Angel cracked a smile as Opie continued, "Jax loves you too Ang, I haven't seen him so hung up on a chick since Tara. Even then it wasn't like this. You to were destined to be together since the beginning, SAMCRO King and Queen. You're both royalty as far as this club is concerned."

Angel nudged him across the table, "and what about you huh? You're the son of a founding member too...that makes you belong just as much as everybody else." There is was again, that sullen look, "yeah, but I can't imagine watching my kids go thru what I went thru growing up...or what Donna had to go thru before..."he trailed off.

Angel understood. The Life had it's ups and downs, she had wanted to get out once too. She reached out and grabbed his huge hand in her petite one, "that wasn't your fault. This Life claims the lives of our loved ones. Donna, JT, my mom...they were all great people. We just have to hold on to the most important part of all of this, family Ope."

He nodded and Angel caught him sniffling just a little, "enough of that, this conversation was about Jax." Angel laughed a little at the obvious change in direction Opie had taken. She blew out a long breath, "yeah...Jax."

Jax's POV

He stood on the front door waiting, the setting sun at his back. He heard rustling coming from inside before she answered his knock. "Hi," Tara spoke softly, smiling warmly before stepping aside and allowing Jax to step thru the doorway, "hey," he replied.

Tara led him through the cluttered house and into the kitchen where she grabbed a beer and handed it to him, leaning on the counter. Jax eyed her nervously. She looked good, if not a little worn from her long days at the hospital back in Chicago.

"I'm glad you came, I thought for a second you weren't gonna show up." Jax nodded, "I'm a man of my word," he replied while swigging from the bottle. Tara nodded just a little before motioning for him to sit at the tiny table in the corner, she followed suit after grabbing her own beer.

"So," she spoke as she sat down, "how are things?" Jax knew what she was asking, she was getting right to the point, "things are ok Tara, thanks again for helping out. I know you didn't have to..." he trailed off.

"But I did," Tara responded as she placed a hand on his arm. Instinctively Jax sat back, pulling his arm away from her. "Yeah, I appreciate it," She nodded again as they made small talk for a while. They reminisced a little, laughed together, and soon the bottles of beer began cluttering the table. They talked about Abel, Jax started to loosen up just a little. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad? Maybe he thought that to soon...

They sat in silence for a minute, Tara's eyes burning holes right thru him, "it's strange, being back in Charming yet again." she waved her hand around motioning at the half packed house. Jax took another sip from his beer"yeah, sorry to hear about your dad, losing a parent sucks." Tara shrugged, "he wasn't like a parent Jax, you know that." Jax nodded knowingly. While him and Tara had been an item he had learned very quickly about Mr. Knowles.

He had been a bad alcoholic and had taken out his grief about his wife leaving many times on his innocent daughter. Jax had saved Tara in the middle of the night more than once after one of her fathers drinking binges. If it hadn't been for Tara talking him out of it, her dad would've been dead a long time ago.

"Is it wrong that it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off me now?" Her eyes misted just a little and Jax had the sudden urge to pull her into his arms and hold her, but he sat still. She continued, "everything Jax, just everything feels so much better now that I don't have to fear him anymore."

Jax gripped the beer in his hand as she kept talking, "have you ever had anything to fear?" He didn't meet her eyes, "everybody does." Tara laughed, "I doubt that, what could big bad Jax Teller be so afraid of?"

He thought of Angel, Abel...his club. Losing any of them would crush him, losing Angel or Abel tho would kill him. And now he was risking just that by sitting in Tara's house, he shook his head before pushing away from the table, "I should go."

Tara leapt up after him, "please don't go Jax, I don't feel so alone when you're here." She grabbed his arm and looked up at him, "this is a bad idea Tara," he answered in a gravelly voice. "if it's so bad, why does it feel right?" Jax stared down into Tara's soft eyes.

He couldn't move, not even when she leaned towards him. His mind danced with the devil when her lips touched his, he could taste the hunger she had for him. Jax wrapped his arms around her as she melted into him, what was he doing? He felt Tara wrap her fingers in his hair and deepen their kiss, "I love you Jax," she mumbled against his mouth.

Angel popped into his mind. He saw her staring up at him, skin slick with sweat and dreamy eyes...he heard her whisper those same words Tara had just spoken. He pulled back suddenly, reaching up to release Tara's grip from his hair, "stop," he barely got out.

"Jax? What's wrong?" Tara wore a look of concern, "I thought we were...you know?" Jax pulled out of her grip, "I'm sorry...this isn't fair. Not to you, not to me. I don't love you Tara." He watched as her eyes misted over once again and continued, "we had our time, twice we tried and twice we failed to stay happy."

"Third time's a charm?" she replied hopefully. Jax shook his head, "not this time babe, I love Angel. But I wish nothing but the best for you Tara...I'll always be here for you." Tara looked forlorn but nodded, "she's a lucky girl." Jax smirked before reaching out and pulling her into his grip, he kissed the top of her head before turning to leave.

"I'll keep in touch Jax," Tara called out as he headed for his bike. "Wouldn't want it any other way darlin," he winked at her before mounting his bike. It was nice to see her smile as he revved his bike and backed it out of her drive way. With a last wave he sped off as she closed the door.

She had said she wanted closure, and Jax felt like that was exactly what had just happened. Now he needed to make amends, Angel was the only thing on his mind. That thought of her lying naked under him, completely spent and in a dream like state, drove him to the edge. He wanted her, no...he needed her.

He needed her to love him, he needed her to make him feel less like a monster. He had been so worried these past few weeks about physically hurting her more if he just lost himself on her, but not now...he was already to far gone to find his way back.

Angel's POV

She was just beginning to drift off to sleep when she heard the light rasping on the front door of the Winston house. She rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand, it was almost three in the morning.

She heard the knocking again, followed by a grunt coming from Opie and Lyla's bedroom before harsh whispers broke out. Finally she heard light footsteps making their way down the hall as Lyla, cursing to herself, answered the front door.

She couldn't hear who was there, but she heard Lyla yelling softly about "the kids are sleeping" before she marched to the bedroom Angel was occupying and opened the door without so much as a knock, "Jax is here, get out there and talk to him...quietly. If one of the kids wakes up you're dealing with it."

Angel laughed a little as her best friend stumbled back into bed. She pulled herself from the warmth of the comfy full-sized mattress and slipped on the shorts she had worn earlier before making her way to the front door. He was pacing just a few feet from the doorway.

She stepped outside before slowly pulling the door shut behind her, she stood and waited. "Come," he beckoned to her while reaching towards him. She saw the truck parked in the drive-way, "where's your bike?" She asked as he pulled her towards the vehicle, "didn't wanna wake up the kids, Lyla made me tell Kenny a story until he fell asleep the last time I pulled some shit like that."

Angel cracked a smile, "where are you taking me Jax?" She asked as they got inside, "we need to talk...now. And I can't promise it'll stay quiet." Angel stared at him as he directed the truck thru the dark streets of Charming, finally pulling into the old clearing by the river.

She knew this spot, it was away from town, a private spot where you could go to get away. She followed Jax as he got out of the car, he seemed tense. "Okay, what's going on?" she asked annoyed by the fact that he had drug her to the middle of the wilderness at three in the morning.

"I saw Tara tonight, Angel," he said in a rush. He didn't give her a chance to respond before continuing, which was good because Angel felt her face growing red with anger, "I saw her tonight because she came into town to settle her father's estate. I've talked to her since the night I shot Kohn, babe...she kissed me, and I'm sorry."

Angel knew if she opened her mouth that she would speak out of anger, and right now her level of being pissed off was spiking to an all time high. Jax stopped his pacing and stepped up to her, wrong move. Angel gave him a hard slap to the face, she hadn't even known she was doing it. He reflex's had made her respond in such a way.

He reached up to touch his stinging cheek, "I deserved that, Angel I'm sorry. All I thought of was you.." She cut him off with another smack, she couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer, "you fucking thought of me while you stuck your tongue down you're ex's throat? Real nice baby...real fucking nice!"

"No! I fucking thought of you because I love you so god damn much...I stopped Tara, I pulled away and I stopped her. I don't want anybody else but you babe. And I've been fucking that up for weeks now," Jax held his cheek, Angel could see it was red where her hand had struck him. "I've been fucked up since putting a bullet between that assholes eyes and since I saw you completely broken...I feel like a monster Angel. I feel like I'm losing myself, and in that process I've lost you."

The tears made their way down his cheek and Angel felt her anger begin to subside. "Jax..."she reached out and gently touched his arm, their eyes meeting was all it took. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, his lips immediately finding hers in a frenzy of kisses and his tears wetting her face along with his.

He opened his mouth and deepened their kiss, her body responded. She hadn't felt him kiss her like this in weeks. She felt the emotion she had thought they had lost just coursing thru their bodies like electricity.

The bruises on her face were tender, but the adrenaline pumping thru her numbed her to any pain. Jax backed her into the front of the truck before hoisting her onto the hood, she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He wasn't wearing his cut which made it easier to pull the hoodie he had on over his head.

He continued to kiss her, kneading her body with his hands and massaging her thru her clothes. She found his neck with her mouth and sucked gently as she ran her nails down his back. He moaned and lifter her ass to pull down her shorts.

She was blind to everything but him as he yanked her from the truck and spun her around so he could knead her ass. She grinded against him as he slid her panties down, practically panting. He rubbed her stomach and nibbled her ear as she reached behind her and undid his zipper, she couldn't wait anymore.

As soon as his pants were down she felt him against her, fully hard and at a tension. She braced her hands on the truck hood and propped one leg up for easier access as he slid inside of her. A deep groan emanated from deep in her chest. They wasted no time in anything they did as he sped up and began to pound into her until she screamed.

God, she loved him. She had missed this so much, the raw emotion that drove them both mad was finally back. He leaned forward and placed his hands next to hers on the truck hood, grinding his hips in a delicious way. He kissed the back of her neck before standing and turning her again, lifting her back onto the hood before entering her once again.

She kissed him as he grinded against her, twisting his hair in one hand and leaving indents in his back with the finger nails of her other one. He let out a growl as his breathing picked up. Angel felt her stomach and her thighs begin to quiver. She rocked her hips in motion to his thrusts and before she knew it her head was lawled backwards and little fireworks were exploding in her vision.

She felt him tense up and moan against her throat as he reached his own peak. They stayed connected, both covered in sweat albeit the cool night air enveloping them. Angel glanced into Jax's hazy blue eyes, "I love you Jax." she whispered...relishing in the fact that when he smiled, it finally reached his eyes...

**What do you guys think? How do you like the direction of the story so far? PM me with any ideas you'd like to see happen and I just may write YOUR ideas into my story so you can see them come to life :) Thanks again you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all my readers! You guys are SERIOUSLY the only reason I have a chance to spread my writing wings, I love you all :)**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you**_

Chapter 16-

_Angel's_ POV

Angel watched thru the kitchen window as Juice and Jax struggled to get the grill working on the back deck of the Morrow home. Gemma had decided to have one last barbecue before the nights turned cold as fall nipped at their toes.

She couldn't help but laugh a little as Opie took it upon him-self to join in the match of propane vs. grown men. "Dumbass's," she heard Gemma mumble behind her, "think I should tell them that the tanks empty and they'll need to change it?"

Angel laughed again, "naw...let them figure it out." She turned her attention back to the salad she was helping prepare and grabbed a tomato to begin slicing. "Potato salad is done!" Lyla called out from the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Thanks sweetie, but at the rate they're taking to get the damn grill started we won't be eating for a while," Gemma shook her head as Angel poked her head out the window, "you're in luck Gem, Clay's coming to the rescue with a new tank."

The old ladies were enjoying a good laugh at the Sons expense when Jax came in to grab the steaks and ribs from the fridge, "somethin' funny?" he asked cooly. Angel replied with a little kiss to his cheek, "just glad to see you won the fight with the grill, I was gettin' hungry."

Jax smirked, "real funny darlin'" he replied before placing a quick kiss on her temple and exiting out the sliding glass door. In the few months following Angel's attack, things had gone from bad to worse. But now, almost three months later and after a reality check from Tara, things between Angel and Jax were at an all time high.

Angel recalled all the nights they spent making love, so much so that her muscles had actually begun to tone a little from all the extra activity. They had confided in one another, used each other to lean on in times of need. Jax had given her full disclosure with the club, and Angel had even gotten Jax's crow tatted on the outside of her left thigh.

They had bought a house too. A cute little three bedroom ranch style with a nice back yard and a swing set for Abel. It had needed a little remodeling, but Jax had the Prospects on duty daily and quickly the little house had become a cozy home.

All around things had calmed and cooled. Even the club was seemingly staying out of trouble. Sure they were still gun running, but fortunately for everybody, no deal had gone south in weeks. The tension between Clay and Jax was still at an all time high tho, with Jax ready to snap at any moment.

Angel grabbed another tomato to chop as she thought of the inevitable, the other pin had to drop. Eventually something would have to happen that would throw off the balance of all the good things in life. She just hoped that whatever happened, her little family would remain intact.

A cry interrupted Angel's train of thought, Abel had woken up from his nap. Angel sat her knife down, "I'll be back," she exclaimed as she made her way into the living room. She carefully stepped around the fort that father and son had built from couch cushions and blankets and leaned down to sooth the crying toddler.

"Hi baby," Angel spoke softly, immediately causing Abel to calm a little. He reached his tiny hands for her and she scooped him up, scattering tiny kisses all over his face. He still sobbed a little. Angel saw his cheeks were red and he was a little warm, she knew it was from the teething. He was finally sprouting his back molars.

"Your teeth hurt?" she asked while softly smoothing Abel's wild blonde hair, much like his father's. "Teefs 'urt mama," the still groggy boy sniffled out. "My poor baby," Angel cooed to Abel while carrying him towards the kitchen.

She registered the slight look of concern on Gemma's face when she saw the tear-stained face of her grandson, "his teeth hurt grandma," Angel told her. "Aw, come see grandma so mommy can get you some stuff that'll make your teeth feel better," Gemma opened her arms and Abel immediately leaned into them, "teefs 'urt gwamma."

Angel found her purse and got the baby motrin from it, "we've gotta get him some lunch to go with it." "Already on it baby," Gemma called out and Angel heard her barking orders at Monica, one of the crow-eaters that had been invited to the bbq.

After Abel was fed, changed, and seemed to be feeling a little better, Gemma insisted Angel take him outside for some fresh air, "we can finish up in here," she had told Angel. Still carrying the toddler, Angel walked thru the sliding glass door and was immediately met with the delicious smell of steak on the grill.

"Smells good," she called out, catching Jax's attention. "It will be, hey Abel...when did you wake up?" Jax leaned down to plant a kiss on his son's head then on Angel's, the little boy replied, "teefs 'urt daddy. Owie." "Aww, your teeth hurt? It'll be over soon buddy...promise," Jax smiled as Abel smiled, all gap toothed and cute, "daddy pwomise mama! Owie bye-bye!"

Angel laughed, "yep, the owie's are gonna go bye-bye baby." "Hey, do you wanna help me bring stuff outside and set the table like a big boy?" Jax asked Abel while receiving a high-five from the excited toddler, "'elp daddy! wan'to 'elp!" Angel leaned into Jax, transferring Abel into his arms before kissing them both and grabbing a beer.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by like a breeze. Kenny and Ellie had gotten into an argument at dinner over which was better, steak or ribs, which had resulted in a steak being thrown across the table. All of that excitement had caused Abel to squeal and start chucking food around too. Over-all tho, dinner was a good one filled with laughter and good cheer.

After all were fed, the adults played horse shoes or poker while the kids played on the swing set. The old ladies and crow eaters cleaned up and finished dishes while keeping a watchful eye over the children. As night grew near the Sons had lit a fire so the kids could roast marshmallows, and soon after dark they sat around the fire bullshitting as the kids drifted off to sleep inside.

Angel propped herself on Jax's knee, he instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. She snuggled against him, relishing in the warm glow from the fire. "This has been such a great day babe," she spoke against his chest. "Yeah it has, it's been one of those days that makes you forget bad things in the world exist," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Angel tensed just a little. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'he's hinting at something.' She voiced her thoughts, "Jax, what are you hinting at?" She sat back on his lap and cocked an eyebrow only to receive a smirk in reply, "why do you assume I'm hinting at somethin darlin?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line, "because I know you, we've had a great day...and then you mention bad things in the world. I know how you work Jackson Teller." Angel couldn't help but be a little frustrated, she wanted to know what was going on inside of her old mans head...

_Jax's POV_

"I know how you work Jackson Teller." Jax flinched at the sound of his full name, that meant Angel was getting upset with him. He put his best face forward and pulled her back into his chest, "can't a man speak to his woman without her assuming shit?"

He couldn't stifle his laugh as she grunted and rolled her eyes, "with the life we lead baby, you never know when evil is gonna turn up." He felt her relax against him as he tightened his grip, if only she knew how right she was.

Evil had just turned up in Charming the night before, and his name was Ethan Zobelle. He was posing as a smoke shop owner and up until last night SAMCRO had no reason to think he was anything different. Jax took a swig from his bottle of beer as he thought back to the previous night and Zobelle's threats to the MC if they didn't stop dealing guns to minority gangs.

He had brought Ernest Darby with him, one of the Nord kings. Jax fought back the taste of disgust that was building in his throat. Zobelle had assured SAMCRO that if they didn't go along with his will, bad things would happen to the Club and the Sons would falter. Clay had basically spit on his threat, claiming that "no racial piece of shit would ever tell the Sons how to run their MC."

And with that, and a brief nod of his head, Zobelle had left. Juice had tried to scrape together as much information on the man only to come up short. "Ay, Jackie Boy! Ya a'right over there?" Chibs called out over the flames, "Ya look zonked out ya mind."

Jax loosened his arms around Angel as she glanced up at him and he replied, "yeah bro...just tired I guess." "Well son, you should go home and get your beauty sleep. Tomorrow it's time to be a big boy and stop playing house," Clay spat unexpectedly, catching a few sideways glances from the surrounding Sons. Jax stiffened, "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Clay chuckled and shook his head.

Jax knew that the next day they were going to the smoke shop to confront Zobelle, find out why he was doing what he was doing and why he was working with Nords. That was no reason for Clay to rasp out a comment like he had, and judging by the slur in his words, Jax was guessing that it had been a sober thought spoken drunk.

"The Sons might be in trouble, time to start concentrating on something other than that tight little piece of ass curled up in your lap," Clay spoke while pulling another drink from his bottle. Jax pushed Angel from his lap as he shot out of his seat and headed for his Pres, "you wanna keep giving me shit?" Jax yelled out as Opie and Happy caught him by either arm.

Clay stood but didn't make a move for him, "I give you shit because you need to man up if you're gonna run this club someday. You're to soft Jax, just like you're old man...and look where that got him." Red flashed before Jax's eyes as he struggle against the hold on his arms...

_Angel's_ POV

Angel was at a loss for words. She had practically flown from Jax's lap when he had jumped from their seat. Good thing Lyla was there to steady her so she didn't topple over. Now Jax was struggling against the hold his brother's had on him.

Clay's comments had been completely unexpected. Just moments before everybody had joked with one another, the air had been light. Now a heavy cloud of anger enveloped them. Angel caught Piney struggling to get to his feet as Uncle Elvis stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need for you to bring John into any of this Clay, he was a damn good man and a damn good President of this club!" Piney yelled out. Nobody moved. Angel watched as Jax's nostrils flared with anger and Piney's face turned purple with rage.

"He was soft old man, just like you...and just like him," Clay pointed a knobby finger at Jax. Angel was rooted to her spot, she hadn't even registered Gemma coming up behind her before she placed a well manicured hand on her lower back.

Jax got his arm free as Opie reached for his father to steady him. He managed to get a grasp on the sleeve of Clays shirt and yanked him forward. It was like slow motion, Clay stumbled to the ground as Jax followed him down.

The rest of the Sons were in full motion as well, some trying to pull Jax off of Clay and the others steadying Piney as he wobbled forward. Gemma was shouting "stop" over Angel's shoulder and Lyla was slack-jawed opposite where they stood.

Finally, Happy managed to pull Jax up by the scruff of his cut and pushed him away. Angel reached for his arm. He flung her arm from him but she had made contact long enough to know that his skin was scorching, his nostrils were flaring, and his eyes were wide and glazed.

Angel couldn't move yet, even as Jax reached into his pocket and tossed her the keys to the truck. She knew she couldn't stop him as he took off for the club house on foot. She watched him until he faded into the darkness, so much for a good day.

_Jax's POV_

The jack burned all the way down, just like he wanted it to. Jax sat at the bar in the club house alone, slamming a bottle of jack daniels to him-self as a few hang arounds stayed away. It was clear to everybody that he was in no mood to be fucked with.

The rage that had poured out of him as he blasted Clay's face had almost been too much for him. Hearing him speak ill of his father was enough for Jax to want him dead...and that scared him. Over the past few months he had got better, he had come to terms with a lot of the things he had done and he had even improved his relationship with Angel immensely.

But, tonight he had felt that all slip away as the only thing on his mind was hurting Clay for the things he was saying. It was revenge really. Not only had he been doubting him for months and pushing him closer and closer to the edge, but he had spoken ill of Angel and had disrespected his deceased father as well.

That was enough to send Jax into a fit of rage, and unless he learned how to control his anger, he was going to end up just like the man he had beaten tonight. Jax shot another swig from the bottle, his vision finally blearing around the edges.

He had spoken to Angel not to long ago, she had gotten Abel home and to bed and was on the verge of sleep her-self. She had expressed her concern for him and had asked him to come home. He had told her he wasn't sure he'd be making it, that he needed a little space to clear his mind. She had understood, assuring Jax that she loved him and then letting him have his peace.

And tomorrow he had to tell her that their little perfect world was going to burst at the hands of Ethan Zobelle and the Nords. The fight between father and step son had put a damper on the bright times of the club, but the problems lurking in the shadows were sure to diminish it completely if Jax couldn't make him-self put whatever it was going on with him and Clay behind him for the time being.

Jax took another gulp of the fiery alcohol, then another one to wash down the first. It was time to break out JT's manuscript again, to remind him of the spirit of the Sons of Anarchy. It was time for Jax to step up and take control. Because of awful decisions Clay had made, the fall back the club had been taking was critical.

And now, in the heat of it all, a mystery Nord Lord was threatening the complete dismantlement of the Club Jax's father had worked so hard to build. SAMCRO was his legacy, and he would be damned if he let somebody like Clay Morrow allow greed and hunger get in the way of true brothership...

**Let me know what you guys think! Any pm's are welcome and your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you all again for sticking with my story...there's still a lot in store for Angel and Jax!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Not the longest Chapter, but I had to put it out there while the idea was fresh in my head. I'm setting the tone for some things to happen in the future. The next Chapter promises to be a long one! **

**Also, I'll be releasing another 'one shot' about Angel's past within the next few days. If you haven't already subscribed to my other story you may want to or you'll miss it!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you**_

**Chapter 17-**

_Jax's POV_

Jax squinted hard at the sunshine streaming in through the windows of the club house. His head felt like it was going to split in two. He glanced around wearily, eyes still adjusting to the sites around him.

He had passed out at the bar the previous night and everyone had left him alone. He stood and stretched his stiff muscles before heading for his dorm, he needed the aspirin in his bed side table after a night of sleeping on a bar stool.

After a quick shower and a handful of pain-killers, Jax felt a little better. His knuckles were bruised a little and he was willing to bet that Clay's face was worse. He re-called the awful things his Pres had said the night before and almost instantly Jax felt the blood in his veins begin to boil again.

"You alright bro?" Opie called out from the door way, startling Jax. "Yeah Ope, just thinking about change..." A heavy silence fell over them as they stared at one another knowingly. Jax knew that Opie was aware of what he was implying.

"Me and the old man stand behind you brother, you got our vote," Opie spoke matter of fact. Jax nodded his head in acknowledgement before Opie turned to leave. Jax followed him out, "how's Clay today?" he growled.

Opie chuckled a little, "you banged him up pretty good. Gemma's in the office but Clay never showed...sent Tig with the orders for today." "No, this is my club Ope. I'm calling the shots today. Fuck what Tig has to say." Jax was pissed.

Not only did Clay not show his face, bruised as it was, but he also wanted to shift the power onto somebody other than SAMCRO's VP. Jax wouldn't stand for that. This was his chance to stand up and make the change he knew had to happen before the Son's became ghosts of who they once were...

_Angel's POV_

Angel threw her car into park before getting Abel from the back seat. The lot of TM was empty except for Gemma's Cadillac and the MC's bikes. She knew it would still be a couple of hours before the shop would be busy with customers needing their vehicles tweaked.

She walked into the office to find Gemma behind the desk, cigarette in hand. When she caught sight of Abel in Angel's arms she quickly snubbed out the butt and stood to greet her grandson, "hi baby, come see Grandma." Angel quickly deposited the toddler into Gemma's out-stretched arms.

"Where's Jax?" Angel asked, taking a quick peak into the garage. "Chapel," Gemma replied while bouncing Abel on her knee, "Clay didn't make it in today and they've got some shit to straighten out in Church."

Angel blew out a long breath before collapsing on the little couch next to the office door, "Clay okay?" Gemma looked deep in thought for a second before answering, "Jax got him pretty good, but that's not why he couldn't make it." Gemma held up a hand and wiggled her fingers, "they're getting bad."

Angel knew exactly what Gemma had meant by that motion. For the past year Clay had experienced a lot of trouble with the arthritis in his hands. Some days it was bearable but then, much like today, there were those days that he couldn't even grip the handle bars of his bike for longer than a few minutes.

"That bad?" she asked. Gemma just nodded before beginning a tickle fight with the giggling toddler squirming around in her lap. Angel thought about what that meant for SAMCRO. If Clay wasn't able to ride, he wouldn't be able to stay in charge. One of the laws claimed just that.

And if Clay had to step down, that meant Jax would have to step up and become the President. Angel's heart skipped a beat, she wasn't sure if it was out of excitement for him or if it was nerves. Jax had lived for the Sons of Anarchy since the day he had been born to the King and Queen.

All he had ever wanted was the MC. Since Angel could remember, as far back as when she was a little girl being raised by both her parents, Jax had never strayed far from a patched members side. And when he started prospecting by invite from her father, he had made a vow to never go against his club...his family.

And in the other hand, if Jax became Pres, what did that mean for their little family? He was already absent as much as he was around and danger already lurked around every corner. Maybe he could be the saving grace the club needed to pull them back from Hell and closer to JT's vision when him and Piney had decided to form the SoA in the first place.

Angel recalled the manuscript that Jax had read to her so many years ago. Drugs, gun running, bloody battles...none of it was mentioned as a staple. After JT had been hit by that semi-truck, it was like an instant wave of change that settled in as Clay took over the gravel.

"I'm gonna step out for a smoke Gem, mind watching baby boy for a few minutes?" Angel asked as her mind kept over thinking. "Course not honey, take as long as you need," Gemma replied with a little wink.

Angel stepped outside into the brisk sunlight, pulling her camisole a little tighter against her to help ward away the chilly air. She wasn't out long before she saw the Sons filing out the front door. Some lit cigarettes and a few headed for their bikes, Jax included.

"Hey!" she called out with a little wave. She watched as he gave a head nod to Chibs, Juice, and Opie before veering off track and approaching her, "hey babe," he said with a little smile. "Hi," she reiterated before wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Missed you last night," she whispered against his chest, "you okay?" He pulled back and nodded a little, "yeah, look...I've got some club shit to take care of today. I promise I'll fill you in as soon as I can. I'll be home tonight and we'll talk."

She noted the brief look of concern flash in his eyes, "you sure you're okay?" He just nodded, "I'm gonna be fine, just wait up for me alright darlin?" She promised before kissing him once more and then watching him saunter over to his bike and lead the other three from the lot.

She caught sight of Kip and Tig seated on the picnic table by the door, "hey guys, so...what's going on?" Tig sort of shook his head but ignored her. Kip stuttered a little, "n, nothin Angel. Why?" She crossed her arms, "you better not lie to me prospect." His eyes grew wide but he nodded, "okay...you might wanna sit, it's sort of a long story."

_Jax's POV_

"If you ever threaten my club or my family again, I'll kill you," Jax pointed a gloved finger in the direction of Ethan Zobelle, who was standing with his hands up behind a glass counter that had been shattered by a Nord whom Opie had laid out flat.

He turned on his heel to leave, catching sight of Zobelle's scared daughter cowering in the corner, "I suggest you convince your daddy to get the fuck out of Charming." He spat at her as he pushed through the front door, his brothers on his heels.

They all approached their bikes, "get to the Chapel, we gotta fill the other guys in," Jax yelled over the sound of revving engines. They kicked off and Jax's mind went into over drive. Him, Opie, Chibs, and Juice hadn't expected what they had found in Zobelle's smoke shop.

When they first got their, his daughter Polly had been alone behind the counter. She had feigned innocent, like she had no idea who SAMCRO was or why her dad would want anything to do with them. But as they questioned her about her fathers location, it became more and more clear that she wasn't as dumb as she was letting off.

After pressing a little, and with a little help from his own Glock, Jax had pried the information from Polly. Her dad was hiding out in the back. Setting Juice to watch the girl, the other three had burst into Zobelle's back office. Not only had they found the man him-self, but the found two unidentified Nords and a pile of meth.

The two Nords had instantly pulled out weapons, aiming to hurt or kill the Sons. After a brawl that had left one Nord unconscious on a broken pile of glass and the other one on a pile of drugs, Zobelle had finally agreed to emerge and talk.

They had learned that he was leading Ernest Darby and his psycho gang of skin heads in a drug ring inside of Charming's limits to get the people of the small town to doubt SAMCRO's ability to keep them safe. "Take down the top dog, take control," is how he had put it and Jax was all to familiar with what he was speaking on.

Jax had warned Zobelle, Charming was off-limits...Zobelle had counter attacked with, "nothing, and no one, is off limits." Jax wanted to kill him. Put a bullet in-between his eyes just like he had Josh Kohn, but his fathers vision was in site and he didn't want to let him down. Bloody wasn't the answer just yet.

So after another warning and finally a threat, Jax led his brothers out of the smoke shop. Now they had another reason to worry, Nords were cooking up somewhere in Charming and they would have to find out where. Clay's orders had been to rush Zobelle and shoot him on site, take care of the problem before it really bloomed.

Jax had shot that idea right out of thin air and he was glad he did. With Zobelle providing money to the Nords to re-start their cooking business, even if he went missing, they would still be making their profits in Charming and the Sons wouldn't have known for some time. Whether Clay like it or not, Jax was into calling the shots now...

Angel's POV

It was well past dark when she finally heard Jax's bike pull into the drive-way outside. She turned the tv down a little more and made her way to the front door, opening it to meet him on the other side. He looked tired and a little angry, but something else was lingering in the air around him. Angel could sense his empowerment.

"Hey darlin, sorry it's so late," he greeted her with, along with a passionate kiss as he kicked the door closed behind him and carried her to the couch. She mumbled "it's fine," against his still lingering mouth as he sat her down on the soft cushions.

Finally pulling away, he removed his sneakers and his cut before settling down next to her and resting his hand on her knee, "we gotta talk." Angel nodded her head, "I know...I pried some information from the prospect earlier."

Jax shot her a look, "what he tell you?" Angel recalled to Jax what Kip had told her. About Zobelle's threats on the club and his companionship with the Nords. She told him that she knew he was the owner of that new cigar shop down town, and that his daughter provided easy distraction. Jax nodded along before adding, "they're cooking meth in Charming." Angel felt her mouth fall open, "where?"

Jax could only shake his head, "we don't know. We're trying to push him out of the town limits but it's not looking like he's gonna budge. Clay wanted us to gun the bastard down on site...we would've never known." Angel placed a reassuring hand over the one Jax had gripping her knee, "you're smart Jax, you'll figure this out...all of it."

She listened as he told her of their trip to the smoke shop earlier in the afternoon. He described Zobelle to her along with his daughter, "don't go near either of them, or any of the Nords." Angel had agreed to stay away at all costs and to keep Abel safe. She would be sure to fill Neeta in on Monday.

Jax let out an exasperated breath, "all this shit babe, just when things were looking up." She gave him a lop sided smile, "we live the life of outlaws baby, but I'm behind you no matter what decision you decide to make." She loved the smirk he gave her in reply as she crawled on top of his lap and began to kiss him. "Now," she whispered in his ear, "I missed you last night...you've got some lost time to make up for."

**Do you guys have any guesses about what might be coming next for Jax and Angel or SAMCRO? Also, as a side note, I've toyed with the idea of cutting this story off and making a sequel. What are your opinions on this idea? I still have a ton of ideas for this story and there's still so much left for Jax and Angel to experience...I don't know if I just want to let this turn into a super long story or not. Feedback please! Thank you all :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I put a lot of thought into this chapter so I really hope you guys like it!**

**Special shout out to my readers who have been there for me from the beginning and continue to leave reviews and show your support! Thank you guys!**

*******_WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you**_

Chapter 18-

Angel's POV

Angel sighed as she laid Abel down for his nap. It was Sunday, and Neeta didn't work weekends. Angel didn't mind taking care of the toddler, she did it every weekend, but she looked forward to the weekdays when his loving nanny could lend her a hand so she could catch back up on house work and rest. She had been particularly tired the past couple of weeks.

She made her way out the kitchen to get dinner in the oven and lunch on the stove. Jax was posted on one of their kitchen chairs, his father's manuscript lay strewn all over the table. He barely glanced up in her direction before going back to his reading. The past week, since the run in with Zobelle and the mishap between the Pres and his VP, Jax had buried him-self once again in the words of John Teller.

Angel knew that Jax was trying to stay focused on the over-all goal his father had in mind when forming the MC years ago. She also knew that he had been under a lot of stress lately from his brothers. Clay hadn't liked it when Jax had taken control in his absence, VP or not.

Angel stuck the chicken in the stove before setting the pan of water on the boiler. She glanced at her old man over her shoulder, his face was set in stone as he read and re-read JT's story. She sighed again, this time for him. Not only had he been dealing with Clay, but he'd also been on the trail of the Nord's who were using Charming as their kitchen for meth.

He'd been in contact with Unser who had promised to bring any leads to the Sons, but who had so far fallen short. Zobelle had kept his distance but Jax had continued to warn Angel to stay away from the Smoke Shop if she was alone.

Angel's thoughts were broken by the ringing of their house phone, Jax didn't even flinch. "Hello?" Angel chirped into the phone. "Hi honey," she heard Gemma's voice respond to her greeting, "oh, hi...what's up?" "I need to head into town, pick up a few groceries for the club house, you guys need anything?" Angel went thru her mental checklist, "yeah actually, we could use some more pull-up's for Abel. And maybe some ice-cream."

"Okay, you want to just ride with me? I could probably use some help carrying all the shit those boys wrote on my list." Angel peered at Jax again who was still deep in his reading, "um, yeah...Jax can keep an eye on Abel while I'm gone. It shouldn't be to long." He glanced up at her then, cocking an eyebrow curiously. 'Gemma' she mouthed at him.

"Okay baby, see you soon." Angel hung up the phone before crossing over to the table and sitting in the chair opposite Jax, "I'm running to the store with her, we shouldn't be gone long." A look of concern flashed across his face, "don't go near Zobelle's, park as far away as you can. And don't ever leave my mom's side."

Angel recalled in her mind that the cigar shop was only right down the block from the market, "okay babe, I'll be careful." Jax nodded, "I mean it Angel." She smiled a little, "I said I would be careful." She knew he had the right to be concerned. From what information they had gathered about the Nord Lord, he was definitely a powerful and dangerous man.

She watched as Jax pulled him-self away from the manuscript long enough to stand and stretch. She stood to, crossing over to the stove and checking to see if the water had boiled. "I'm making mac and cheese for lunch, I trust you know what to do when the water boils?" Jax jokingly wore a look of offense, "I might not cook often, but I can handle shit from a box."

They teased one another a little before they heard Gemma's Cadillac crunch into the drive-way followed by a little beep of her horn. "That's my que," Angel said while leaning up on her tip toes to kiss Jax. He kissed her back before nodding, "remember to be careful babe, I love you." "And I love you," she replied before grabbing her purse from the counter, "I'll pick up another case of beer too, you've only got a few left."

_Jax's POV_

He watched her walk out of the door, her hips swaying just the way he liked them to. A feeling of concern was pegging him and he couldn't shake it. Angel had promised to be careful but Jax felt like he needed to assure nothing would go wrong. He pulled out his cell and dialed Kip's number.

"Hello!?" The excited sounding prospect answered. "I need you to get down to the market, watch over my old lady and my ma." Jax didn't give him the chance to respond, he simply disconnected the call before turning to attend to the now boiling water.

Knowing that a Son would be assisting Angel and his mother in their shopping made him feel a little at ease, but some nagging feeling that he couldn't shake continued to nip at him. His mind was a blur of thoughts and emotions, some good and some bad.

His father's words were giving him a new sense of security, a sense of belonging almost. They were like a path that Jax was trying hard to walk. He could feel the tear in brotherhood inside of the Club House. Everybody could sense it, the heavy feeling of stress that followed them around.

The situation with him and Clay was like a ticking time bomb and the fight was just the beginning of the count down. There was only so much a man could take before being pushed over the edge and Jax was teetering just so. Not to mention the situation with the Nord's was still in full effect.

So far they had no leads, Zobelle and his psychopaths seemed to be keeping to themselves. But they were still in Charming, and that wasn't going to fly with SAMCRO. Jax heard a little thud come from Abel's room followed by a cry. He quickly removed the pan from the stove and made his way down the hall to check his son.

He couldn't help but feel sympathetic when he walked in and saw that Abel had whacked his head on the side of his crib and was now holding his tiny hand to his forehead screaming, "daddy, hit head daddy!"

Jax laughed to himself as he picked up the crying boy and began to sooth him. This was the bright spot in his otherwise cloudy life. Abel, the little boy who stood no chance when he was born ten weeks early to Jax's crank addicted ex-wife, now a thriving toddler. And Angel, the girl who was once so untouchable. Now he touched her everyday.

"You feeling better buddy?" Jax asked his calming son. "Feel better, sweeps daddy. wan'to sweeps." "You wanna sleep longer?" Abel nodded his sleepy head, "sweeps daddy." Jax kissed the top of his head before putting him back in his crib, positioning a pillow from the day bed so Abel wouldn't bump his head again.

He watched the sleeping boy for a moment before going back out to the kitchen. Poor little guy was so clumsy. If somebody didn't know better, and a lot of people didn't, they would've guessed Abel was Angel's by way of default...his poor, clumsy loves.

Jax laughed quietly before returning to his reading. After a chapter he glanced at the clock, Angel had been gone nearly an hour and his stomach was still twisted in knots over it. As soon as Jax pulled out his phone to call her it began to vibrate. It was the prospect, Jax was already pulling his shoes on before he had even answered the call.

_Angel's POV_

Angel watched as Gemma crossed back over to the market across the street. She had forgotten to pick up a carton of smokes and had assured her she'd only be a minute. Angel hadn't felt it necessary to go inside.

She heard her phone go off, "Gemma?" She answered. "Yeah, hey sweetie...I forgot my cash. Can you have Kip run it inside for me real quick?" "Oh, yeah for sure." "Thanks." Angel snapped her phone shut and motioned for Kip to come over to the car, "hey, be a doll and run Gemma her wallet okay?"

He looked a little nervous as he glanced around. She handed him the D&G wallet, "I'll be fine prospect, its broad daylight." He glanced around once more, and without a word crossed the street to the market.

Angel lit up a smoke and waited patiently. "Excuse me!" She heard being yelled from behind her, she glanced in the side mirror and saw a petite looking dark blonde coming towards the car. "Excuse me!" the woman called out again. Angel turned in her seat and stuck her head out the already down window of the caddy, "yeah?"

The woman leaned down to meet at Angel's level, "can you give me a hand? I locked my keys in my car...oops." Angel looked back to where the girl had come from and saw a black SUV parked closer to the end of the block, almost directly across from the smoke shop.

"I can't really do anything about that, you think of calling somebody?" The girl slumped her shoulders, "yeah but they can't get out here for an hour at least." Angel nodded, "well...I guess I can try." She got out of the car and glanced around at her surroundings. The girl seemed innocent enough, and then she began to make her way to the SUV.

When she got to it she tried the front door, locked. But when she pulled the handle of the back door it opened with a click, "the cars not loc" BAM! Angel had no idea what hit her, but whatever it was it had been enough to knock her down. 'Not another fucking concussion' she loosely thought to her-self before she felt hands on her.

"Hey!" She heard being yelled from a distance. She rolled her head to the side and saw three Kip's going in and out of focus running towards her. She reached for him but before she could touch him her body met the back seat of the SUV. Her head was on somebody's lap.

She struggled to glance up and was met with the gaze of a dark grey haired man, "Angel," his voice sounded like a dream, "my name's Ethan Zobelle, we won't hurt you if you coöperate." Angel laid her head back down, there was nothing she could do while she was so disoriented. "Shit," she whispered.

_Jax's POV_

Jax stared down at his bloody knuckles, punching the brick wall of the market numerous times wasn't his best idea. "You had one fucking job prospect! Watch over my ma, and my girl! What the fuck happened!?" Jax watched as Kip cowered in his shadow, "I was inside for no more than 30 seconds, I'm sorry."

"Sorry!? Why were they split up in the" Jax snapped his attention to his mom as she interrupted him, "I forgot something Jax, it's my fault." He ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth. As soon as he had gotten the call he had phoned Lyla to watch Abel and then headed over.

"Angel's fucking gone," his voice cracked, "sorry won't bring her back ma." They heard the rumble of motorcycles as the rest of the MC filed into the market lot. The people of Charming kept casting side ways glances as they steered clear of the leather clad bikers.

"We're gonna find her brother," Opie said as he approached them, wrapping his arm around Jax in a bro hug. "Ay, Jackie boy. We'll get yer Lass back," Chibs chimed in followed by a nod of agreement from the rest of his brothers. Clay puffed on his cigar, "should've just taken care of the problem in the first place and this would have never happened."

Jax knew Clay was referring to Jax's call to not kill Zobelle as soon as they saw him, "Are you serious!?" Jax screamed out as he rushed over to his Pres, stopped once again by Opie. "Fuck you Clay! My old lady is missing and you wanna push me now? If I wasn't being held back...I would kill you," his words contained venom. Pure hate dripped from every word as Jax said what he meant.

Clay clapped slowly, "speaking like a true President, you might make me proud after all son." "I'm not your son," Jax replied, nostrils flaring once again in anger and skin so hot it was tinged red. "Hey!" Gemma yelled while stepping between them, "that SUV drove south...are we gonna stand here and compare our dick sizes or are we gonna find Angel?"

Jax couldn't pull his eyes away from his step-dad who was wearing a knowing smirk, "you gonna make the call VP?" Clay pressed his luck. Jax was so angry he felt that at any moment he would combust, physically he was shaking all over. "Didn't think so," Clay puffed on his cigar again.

"Alright boys, this is what we do," Clay started, "no," Jax finally opened his mouth, eyes still locked on his Presidents, "we do what I say." Jax glanced around at his brothers, "Prospect, you ride with my ma. We all head south on this road until the split on 65. Then ma," Jax turned his attention to the visibly upset matriarch, "you take the east trail." Eyes back on his brothers, "Juice and Elvis, follow them on your bikes. Opie, you and Happy stay south," he got a couple of head nods.

"Tig and Chibs, you're coming with me down 65 west. Piney and Kozik, I want you both to make calls to other Charters, cash in on some favors." He got more head nods before glancing at Clay, "I don't give a fuck what you do, just stay out of my way." Jax turned on his heel and headed for his back, "keep your phones on and call if you find anything, we don't stop until she's found."

_Angel's POV_

She kept her eyes squeezed tight so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. She felt the SUV bumping along on what she could only assume was a dirt road strewn with pot holes. She listened to the people in the car talking, two men and one female.

She heard them discussing a place. Somewhere on the road they were on was a trail thru the woods, at the end of the trail was a cabin. She couldn't make out what the man driving the truck was mumbling but she could make out, "three miles."

Angel quickly began to contemplate how to get out of the moving vehicle. She would have to move fast if she had any chance at all. While she was approaching the SUV she had noticed that it was an escalade, meaning the locks couldn't be manually unlocked. Somehow she would have to break the window.

She heard Zobelle say something about a few more minutes and she knew she had to move now for any hope of an escape, there was no telling what horrific things they would do to her if they got her all the way to their site. As quickly as she could, Angel bolted upright with a piercing scream causing the woman in the passenger seat to cover her ears and making the men jump.

Zobelle reached for her but she was faster as she grabbed his arm and sank her teeth deep into his skin. He growled in pain as the woman in the front spun around with a browning 9mm, "let him go now, or ill blow your brains out." Angel smacked the gun out of her hands and to the floor just as quick as the woman had pulled it as the driver began to swerve while reaching for his own gun.

Angel reached down and picked up the browning while Zobelle fisted a handful of her hair. Angel used the gun to hit his groin causing him to loosen up his grip enough for her to shoot at the window of the escalade. She fired off a few random shots before using the gun to bust the window out completely.

The escalade swerved dangerously as the driver, whom she now recognized as Ernest Darby, was still struggling to pull the pistol from his waist band. Angel was half way out of the window, glass cutting into the exposed skin of her belly. She began to beat Zobelle with the hand gun as he tried to pull her back in.

The adrenaline pumping thru her veins made her immune to the fear of jumping out of a moving vehicle, and with one last blast of random shots, she launched her-self out completely. The world slowed down as Angel saw the ground coming for her. Instinctively she pulled her arms to her chest.

She slammed against the hard dirt and rocks and began to roll and slide at a vigorous pace, finally coming to a halt after what seemed like an eternity. Angel laid still, unable to move a muscle. She didn't feel much pain except for a sharp cramp in her lower belly that she accosted to the glass which had cut her.

She saw the escalade had stopped a way ahead and had begun to back up. Angel laid completely still, not even daring to breathe as her three kidnappers emerged from the vehicle and came to her side. "Is she dead?" the woman asked. "Check her," Zobelle's voice rang out. "What do we do if she's dead?" Darby asked.

Just then in the distance Angel could hear the soft purr of a bike engine. "Leave her, it's not the message I wanted to send but it will have to work." And with that she got sprayed with dirt and rocks as the SUV spun tire to get away fast.

As the sound of the bikes grew nearer she finally moved by way of rolling onto her back. She was stiff and a little sore, but aside from the sharp pain in her abdomen she miraculously thought she was fine. She heard a car and bikes skid to a halt, "call Jax!" she heard Juice yell out as him and Elvis rushed to her side.

"I'm on it!" Kip yelled out, getting out of the passenger side of Gemma's car. She saw Gemma, a look of surprise and fear on her face run over, "Are you okay baby?" she said as she dropped to her knees next to Angel. With a little help from Juice Angel was able to set up, "I feel okay I guess."

"You need to get to a hospital," Uncle Elvis said matter of fact. "Jax is on his way now," Kip blurted as he, too, joined her side. "She needs to go to the hospital now," Uncle Elvis said while shooting a weird look to Gemma who nodded.

They helped Angel to her feet, she cried out a little. The sharp pain left her a little breathless, "fuck, that glass cut me good." Juice was laying a blanket in the back seat of Gemma's car as Elvis helped her over. "Juice I can sit in the front, it's fine," Angel called out. "I'd prefer you laying down right now sweet heart," Gemma replied in Juice's place."You're bleeding pretty bad."

She listened and very carefully climbed into the back, "oh! Before I forget!" Angel called out of the window as Gemma climbed in the front seat. She recalled to the Sons what she had heard about the trail in the woods and the cabin, pausing from time to time from the pain.

They had assured her everything would be fine and that they would fill Jax in when he got there. Gemma took off then, "Gem, I don't think I need a hospital. I basically feel fine." Gemma didn't reply, just kept on driving in the direction of St. Thomas. Angel felt her-self growing dizzy, "G-Gemma, pn second thought...I'm feeling light-headed."

"We're almost there," Gemma replied with a stern tone. Angel reached down to touch the cuts the glass had made, they didn't feel deep enough to be bleeding as bad as they had said. Angel felt the warm stickiness of the blood all over her lower abdomen and her pants, making her feel even more out of it.

"Gemma..."she trailed off growing more concerned as her vision begun to black around the edges once more. She knew what this meant, it had happened to her before when Kohn had attacked her. She was slipping into the darkness.

Angel opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of the hospital. "dammit," she whispered, her second time in a hospital in four months. "Hey," she heard Gemma quietly say, "how are you feeling baby girl?" Angel stretched, nothing seemed to hurt to bad and the pains in her stomach had gone away, "I'm fine, I feel perfect."

Gemma stared at her, her eyes bright and shiny. "Why are you looking at me like that Gem? I'm really okay." "Oh, honey..." Gemma reached out and grabbed Angel's hand. Just then Dr. Greere came in, "we've gotta stop meeting like this Miss Delaney," he joked with her.

"Trust me Doc, I'm not doing this on purpose," she replied while leaning back into her pillows. Dr. Greere set about his routine checks, poking her here and prodding her there. Nothing hurt except for a few cuts and bruises. "Okay, everything looks good Angel. You lost a quite a bit of blood but we were able to save the baby. We just need to keep you on fluids for a few days to build up your strength again. Then you're really gonna have to take it easy until you're out of your first trimester."

Angel felt the world stop completely before it all crashed down on her, "you, you saved...what did you save?" She asked while peering up at the doctor. "You're pregnant Angel, sonogram and tests show that you're about five weeks along," he replied nonchalantly, "if you're feeling up to it in a little while I'll have dinner brought up okay?"

Angel didn't reply, she couldn't. She just nodded her head absently before turning to look at Gemma. One look at the Grandmother of her future child and Angel burst into tears, "what do I do!?" she blurted out. Gemma smiled, "you be a mom. You're already wonderful with Abel, Jax loves you...this is just another addition to you're already beautiful family."

"Oh my God, Jax...does he know?" Angel asked while wiping at her eyes. Gemma shook her head, "he's dealing with some clean up right now. Turns out your lead about the cook house was right. Zobelle managed to slip off unharmed but the Nord's are officially out business. Jax will be here when he gets done over there and then you can tell him."

Angel couldn't say anything else. Finding out she was pregnant was a complete shock to her and she wasn't positive that she her-self was ready to bring a child into this world, into her world of outlaw bikers. Her and Jax had never talked about having a baby of their own.

Gemma seemed to sense her unease, "honey, finding out you're pregnant for the first time is a scary thing...I've been there. But you've got family here for you. You'll have as much help with my grand baby as you need."

Angel just nodded, her hands instinctively covering her stomach. She was having a baby. She was having Jax's baby. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would be carrying a baby Teller inside of her. She wasn't even sure she wanted children of her own.

But, Gemma was right...she was good with Abel and she would do anything for him. Her dad would be so excited to be a Grandpa. She could see his face light up already when she would go in to tell him. She felt a small smile break through her tears, "I'm having a baby."

She felt warmth wash over her as she said those words, "I'm having a baby," she spoke a little more clearly as she looked at Gemma. "Oh! I'm so excited!" Gemma replied, standing to wrap Angel in a hug. They both looked at the door as Lyla bound through with Abel in her arms, "Shit Ang, I'm so happy you're okay!"

Lyla walked over to Angel who smiled up at her as she cuddled the toddler Lyla had placed on the bed, "I'm better than okay, I'm having a baby!" Lyla squealed before throwing her arms around her best friend, "I'm so excited for you! Does Jax know? How far along are you? Do you want a boy or girl? Have you thought of names?"

Gemma held up a hand, "she found out half an hour ago, nobody knows...and we're gonna keep it that way until Angel tells my son he's gonna be a daddy again. Got it?" Lyla just nodded her head before sitting next to Angel on the bed. "Baby?" Abel asked, "mommy baby?"

Angel squeezed her little boy, "yep, mommy is gonna have a baby. You're gonna be a big brother." Angel couldn't keep the smile off of her face as they sat around talking about the big news and Gemma and Lyla filled her in on what exactly had happened with the Nord's. As time drug on her nerves started getting the best of her tho, what if Jax wasn't as excited as she was?

_Jax's POV_

Jax wiped his ka-barr clean on a piece of the torn shirt Darby had been wearing. As he put it away he glanced around at the scene in front of him. The cabin was in flames after being blown up, killing most of the Nord's who had been inside.

Darby was sitting in the back of Unser's patrol car shirtless and with a gash running across his chest, eyes wild and crazy as he stared back at Jax. The other Sons where scattered around helping clean up the scene to make it look like an accidental meth lab explosion as opposed to an attack.

When his eyes found Clay he stopped. He was calmly puffing away on a cigar, staring back at Jax with a smug grin. Jax knew he would catch hell for Zobelle slipping away unharmed. His daughter, Polly, however wasn't as fortunate as her father. Her body was a smoking pile of ash somewhere inside of the cabin.

When Jax had arrived where they had told them they had found Angel, he was surprised to see she wasn't there. Uncle Elvis and Juice had filled him in, stating that Gemma had driven her to the hospital but that she had seemed over-all ok. Then they filled him in on what Angel had told them.

Jax had wanted to go straight to St. Thomas, be there by Angel's side. But, his duty as VP had called for him to find the cabin that was sure to house the very thing they had looked for. And now, with things taken care of and his brothers almost finished with clean up, he could finally catch up with Angel.

"Chibs," he called out, "I'm running to check on Angel, I've gotta see her man." "Ay, we're almost finished here. You run along to your bonnie lass." Jax swung his leg over his bike and brought the engine to life. He saw Clay staring at him as he strapped the helmet under his chin.

He didn't care though, all he cared about was making sure for himself that Angel was okay. Seeing with his own eyes that she was fine would definitely settle the nerves that had taken over his body as soon as he had gotten the call.

He sped all the way to the hospital, parking his bike in the first available spot. He jogged inside and to the desk to ask about which room she was in before, again, jogging to the elevator. As the doors opened and he stepped out onto floor four his heart started beating fast against his chest, he just wanted to see her.

Without so much as a knock he pushed her door open and saw her small frame huddled against the pillow. She looked fine and Jax felt him-self breathing again. When she noticed him she turned the tv off and smiled, "Hi babe."

He rushed to the side of her bed, folding his arms around her he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I thought you were gone, fuck...I was so scared." She returned his hug, "I'm here, I'm okay." He loosened his grip and sat on the bed with her, "Gemma still here?" He asked her, lacing his fingers with hers.

She nodded, "her and Lyla took Abel to get some food from the cafeteria." He nodded before kissing her hand. "I've got something I have to tell you Jax." He cocked an eye brow, what could she possibly have to say that he didn't already know?

He felt her tiny hand squeeze his, "don't freak out okay?" He got a little nervous but laughed regardless, just happy to be holding her, "alright darlin, I'll try not to." Her eyes were wide and seemed to sparkle as her face broke out into a wide grin. She seemed to glow from the inside, Jax sighed, she was just so beautiful. "Okay," she started and Jax listened intently, "I'm pregnant..."

**What do you guys think of the big news!? I tried to keep it a surprise for everybody...especially Angel and Jax! Do you guys think Jax will be excited? Upset? Scared? Reviews are welcome :) Also, there was another One Shot about Angel posted a couple of nights ago...check it out if you'd like!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Thanks again to everybody who has been with me since the beginning! And welcome to my new readers! _**

**_*WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you**_

Chapter 19-

_Jax's POV_

Jax puffed away on his cigarette outside of St. Thomas. It was his second one in a row and he thought he might even need another after this one burned out. He was sitting on the ground with his back propped against the cool brick wall of the hospital with his knees bent, arms resting out in front of him and head back.

What the fuck was he gonna do? Just hours ago he had found out that Angel was carrying his child, that she was five weeks along and that they were lucky that she hadn't miscarried with all the blood she had lost. Jax took a deep hit from his cancer stick, letting the smoke expand in his lungs before blowing it out long and slow.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy about being a dad again, he was, it was just the terrible timing and the wishing they would've been more careful that was eating him up. Thinking about having a child with Angel, a perfect little piece of the both of them, made him giddy and excited. He saw the baby as another reason to live, to better his life, and to love unconditionally.

But a baby now? With Zobelle on the loose, him and Clay at one another's throats, and the gun running at an all time high mixed with the ever-present drug ring? That idea scared the shit out of him. He wasn't ready to raise another baby, not that he had really raised Abel much to begin with, it was just how the MC worked. He had a lot of help from Neeta, his mom, Angel, and even Tara at one point. He had been as present as he could have been, but had never really thought it was enough.

He knew that this baby would be different. That this time around the mother would be there, that this time it would be like a real family...and that was scary. Not to mention the birth that he had missed with his first kid. He knew that Angel would make damn sure he didn't miss the birth of his second, but he was in no position to mentally prepare for it.

The baby was a blessing and a curse all in one Jax thought. It was a beautiful new life that he and Angel had created together, but it was unexpected and no one was prepared mentally, emotionally, or even physically to take on the task of welcoming a new baby into the SAMCRO family. He surely had never thought about having another child anytime soon.

Seeing Angel so excited about the situation hurt him almost, seeing her so happy when he was so confused about everything. He had seen the scared look in her eyes when he hadn't responded immediately to her "good" news. He had smiled and kissed her, then had rested his hand on her belly.

They had talked a long time about their options, Angel was adamant about keeping it. Jax wanted to keep the baby too, but he had his reservations about it. He had voiced his concern about the timing of such a thing, had told her he wasn't mentally in a place where he could handle another baby now, and that he was scared of the lifestyle they would be raising the baby in.

She had understood exactly what Jax had said, having voiced concerns similar to his. But he could tell by listening to her talk that she was already head over heels in love with their child. That becoming a mom for the first time was as exciting as it was new and scary for her, and that was one thing he would just have to adjust to.

The doctors were estimating her due date to be around June 20th, only a few weeks from Jax's birthday. That was still about eight months away and maybe by that time his head would be clear and he would be able to focus on being a new dad once again. Maybe things with the club would be settled by then and he could concentrate on his growing family. Who was he kidding?

This shit with Clay ran deeper than just a few scuffles from time to time. Jax had to figure out what to do about him and what to do about the club. He needed to drag them up from the sewers and back to dry land, and he needed to see to it his fathers vision came to light. That was gonna take a whole hell of a lot more time than eight months and a whole hell of a lot more concentration than he'd be able to give with a new baby on his hands.

Jax was conflicted. He knew he would have to find the balance between being a good father and being a good Son, he just wasn't sure how. The baby had been so unexpected. Neither of them had discussed having children and they had been pretty cautious when they had sex. 'Yeah,' Jax thought to him-self sarcastically, 'cautious.'

He took another drag from his smoke. He knew they had been playing with fire all the times they had forgotten to use a condom. Most times he had remembered to pull out from her before finding his release, but there had been those few times they had been so lost in the moment that pulling out hadn't even crossed their mind. Jax was mentally kicking his own ass for his little slip ups and at the realization that maybe Angel being pregnant wasn't as unexpected as they had thought.

His mom had cried tears of joy when she had come back into Angel's room. She had given him a hug and a kiss and a "congrats" speech, and Jax could only nod his head. It was an exciting time, finding out that you had made something so wonderful and so life altering, but the things surrounding Jax's life were making it very difficult for him to be happy and he wasn't sure he could handle his life being altered much more.

Then there was the fact that now he would have to worry about two little lives being at the mercy of the very same lifestyle that had claimed one of their Grandpa's, one of their Grandma's, and had landed another Grandfather behind bars for what was seemingly the rest of his life. There was never a guarantee for anybody involved with the Sons of Anarchy to live a long and fulfilled life.

Jax couldn't remember the last time they had buried a Son to natural causes, maybe never? And thinking about his children meeting that same fate someday had him scared. Then there was the heart defect, the family curse, that was so common and which had killed his kid brother years ago. What if this new baby was born with it?

Was he ready to bury his own child? He had come close to having to bury Abel, he remembered what that had felt like and how torn he had been. Could he stand to go thru that again, or watch helplessly as Angel went thru it? He couldn't keep the thoughts from running thru his brain, he tried to push them out but to no avail.

Jax pushed himself up from the ground and dusted his jeans off, pulling his hood over his head to block the chilly fall wind before stomping out his cigarette butt. He would have to tell the rest of the club about the baby. He knew he was already gonna catch shit from Clay about Zobelle, and now he was only gonna catch more shit from the terrible timing of the unexpected knock up of the SAMCRO princess.

He headed back up to Angel's room, taking his time and trying hard to collect his thoughts. He didn't want her to think the new baby was all bad or that he wasn't happy at all about it, because he really was. This was just another deep hole that he would have to figure out how to dig himself out of.

_Angel's POV_

His silence had been torturous. Seeing the conflict on his face when she had announced her pregnancy had crushed her happiness. He had assured her that he was excited, and that he really was happy. But he had also voiced his concerns as well and Angel was all to aware of the line of confusion that Jax had to be riding about having a new baby.

She knew the timing of the situation wasn't the best. She knew that there were a lot of things going on behind the club house doors that were to be of concern, but she also knew that she had only known she was pregnant for a few hours and she was already so in love with the tiny heart beat inside of her that she felt she might burst at any moment.

Jax had been her first taste of true love, and now she was gorging herself on it. She would do whatever it took to protect her baby, to keep it safe from harm. She knew the risk of raising a baby in an outlaw lifestyle, but she couldn't fathom losing the piece of her that was growing in her belly at a rapid pace.

Jax sauntered back into her room then and she couldn't help but feel a pang of concern when she saw the deep lines of thought creasing his handsome face, "are you okay babe?" He smirked a little and sat next to her on the bed, "I don't think I'll ever be ok."

She grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry Jax, I know you've been so stressed lately and that this baby thing is just one more thing you're gonna have to deal with. I just wish you were happy." He stroked her hand with his thumb and she felt herself relax a little, "I'm happy about the baby Angel, I really am...I'm just scared."

Angel felt bad for him, she felt the sadness creep into her bones when she thought of everything he was trying to balance. She loved him and seeing him so stressed and admitting that he was scared for the first time since she had known him brought tears to her eyes. She felt him wrap an arm around her, "you don't have to cry babe, Imma be alright."

She wiped her eyes furiously, "I know, I can't fucking help it. This whole thing is just crazy...a few hours ago I'm being kidnapped and now I'm pregnant!" She couldn't help but be a little mad at him when he chuckled, "I think you were pregnant before you got kidnapped darlin." She punched his arm, "I know that jerk. I just wish circumstances could be different you know?"

He squeezed her shoulder gently, "I know, but they're not. We're gonna do what we have to in order to make it and be a family tho, I love you and I love our baby. Along with Abel, we're gonna be okay." Angel settled in next to him, "you always know what to say to make me feel better Jackson Teller."

She heard what he was saying but she had caught the hint of uncertainty that had tinted his words. Angel knew he wanted to believe what he was saying, she just wasn't sure if he did. She knew she would have to be strong enough to carry her-self, her baby, and Jax.

She was prepared for an untraditional parenting process when it came to raising her kids. She knew that she was going to have to step up and be the primary caregiver for both their newborn and Abel. Angel knew that Jax had priorities as SAMCRO's VP and that the club would need him as much as she would. She was just grateful that they had somebody as wonderful as Neeta who would be around to lend a helping hand.

She had grown up around this life style, had seen for years how raising a child in the biker world worked. She knew the men provided for their family and the women raised the children. They weren't always absent, but when the club called on them they had to go regardless of what might be going on at the time.

Jax had admitted to her earlier that he was concerned he wasn't a good enough father and his absence in Abel's life stressed him as much as everything else that was going on. She had done her best to reassure him that the life they lead might not always be pretty, but it was their's and they would make best with the hand that had been dealt.

She felt him shift a little, "I've gotta get to the club house, got an announcement I've gotta make," he said with a wink. Angel felt her belly tighten in nervousness, "okay, call me and tell me how it goes?" "Neeta will be over in the morning, ma has Abel for the night...I'll come back when business is taken care of a'ight?"

She nestled her head into his out stretched palm as he stroked the scar below her left eye, "sounds good baby." He leaned down and planted a firm kiss on her mouth before placing another one on her forehead and then turning to leave, "I love you," she called out to him. "I love you to darlin," he replied before pushing thru the door.

Angel settled back into her pillows, her hands once again finding her stomach. She, much like Jax, was so conflicted. On one hand she was elated, so over whelmed with joy and happiness. But on the other one she was scared, worried, and nervous all bundled together. She hated seeing Jax so on edge and wished with every ounce of her being that for once, they could just be a normal family.

_Jax's POV_

"Way to go Jackie Boy!" Chibs shouted while clapping Jax on his shoulder. "That's awesome bro," Juice chimed right in. That's how it went for a few minutes after Jax announced Angel's pregnancy to his brothers. Everybody congratulating him while he sat in his seat on Clay's left with a nervous smile and a couple of shaky "thanks."

The only one not joining in on the celebration was Clay himself, Jax noticed, who was sitting in his seat at the head of the table eyeing him precariously. "You'll be the one to tell Otto," he finally stated without so much as a smile.

Jax felt himself shake a little, "I intended too." Clay leaned back in his chair and began to rub his sore hands together to warm their joints, "couldn't have come at a better time huh?" Jax heard the sarcasm dripping from Clays words, "all this heat on the club and you go knock up a brothers daughter."

It was Opie who spoke up, "cut him some slack Clay." Jax slammed his hand down hard on the redwood, "for Christ's sake. You've been riding my ass for months, what the fuck is your problem?" Clay didn't miss a beat, "you're my problem son. You try to defy me, you go against me. You want the gravel someday? Harden up because now you're heading down the same road as JT. There was a reason he died and your stupidity is gonna guarantee your fate just like it did his."

For the second time in months Jax lunged at his sted-dad, knocking over ashtrays and his chair in the process. "Ay! Jackie Boy! Cool it!" Chibs yelled as he helped Bobby and Happy wrestle Jax away from Clay. Tig stepped protectively in front of his President as Clay spoke out, "you keep flying off the handle Jax, you can't handle the stress. How are you supposed to run this Club?"

Jax felt the blood pumping hard thru his veins as Chibs continued to speak out, "you press him Clay, leave him alone huh? The boys under enough stress as it is...his old lady just survived being kidnapped by throwin herself from a movin vehicle and the man who did it got away. Then to find out she's havin his baby? That's enough to drive any man stark mad."

It was Piney, who was still perched in his seat at the opposite end of the table to speak next, "you wanna talk about John's death? Why don't you come clean and tell the whole story?" Everybody stared down at Clay who was staring back at Piney.

Jax recalled from stories that his dad's bike had malfunctioned on a run which had resulted in him being drug 200 feet by a semi, but that had been an accident. But now he felt curiosity creep into his mind. "Your greed, Clay, let's talk about that," Piney coughed out as he quickly lifted the oxygen mask to his face.

"Watch it old man, you're playing with fire," Clay sneered. Jax watched as Opie puffed his chest up, "don't threaten him Clay or it'll be you who gets burned. I lost Donna because of your call, I won't stand down" Everybody was silent, you could have heard a pin drop. Jax's nostrils were flaring as he looked from brother to brother noticing that every person in the room was tense and ready to pounce.

"What's happening to you guys?" they heard come from the doorway. Gemma had snuck the door open as they were arguing, "I can hear you yelling at one another from the bar." "Get the fuck out Gemma, you know better than to interrupt Church," Clay said to his wife.

"Hey!" Jax yelled in defense of his mom, "don't talk to her like that!" Clay pointed one crooked finger at the matriarch, "get the fuck out, we'll talk when I get home." Jax started to push at Clay again, "I said don't fucking talk to her like that!"

And just like that, the struggle between power was back as Jax fought the hold his brothers had on him to get past Tig and beat in Clays face once again. But it wasn't only him, he noticed Juice had an arm wrapped around Opie who was going for the same prize. "All of you just stop it!" Gemma wielded from the doorway.

Jax glanced away from Tig and Clay for just a second, but it was long enough for him to receive a fist to the side of his face. "Ay!" Chibs yelled out, trying to push past Jax who had been momentarily stunned. Jax shook his head and looked up, Tig stood ready to fight, "I'm sorry man, but Clay is in charge."

It was Jax's turn to point a finger, "not for long," he promised as he pushed away from the commotion and made his way out of the Chapel. "Hey!" he heard Clay yell after him, "I didn't say this meeting was over!" Jax turned around, "oh, it's over." He didn't hang around long enough to gauge a reaction, he knew if he did then he'd have more blood on his hands.

_Angel's POV_

It was well past midnight when she heard the door to her room click open. Squinting thru the dark she saw Jax slink his way in and make his way to the chair next to her bed. She shifted a little, "hey," she muttered softly. He walked past the chair and made his way to her bed instead, sitting next to her curled up frame, "hey babe, I'm sorry it's so late."

She reached her hand out and grabbed his, "it's fine, but how'd you get past hospital security? Visiting hours are over." She couldn't see his face in the dim-lit room but she knew he had to be smiling, "I've got my ways darlin."

"Oh, I know it Mr. Teller," she said amusingly before shifting more to sit up. She reached for the little light above her hospital bed and clicked it on, a little taken back by what she saw afterwards. "Baby, what happened?"

She reached her hand out and softly ran it along Jax's face, he had a cut being held together by two little butterfly bandages right along his right eyebrow and a little bruising wrapped around that same eye.

He hesitated for a minute before reaching up to grab her hand, he kissed it before he answered, "Tig landed a sucker punch." Angel crinkled her brow in confusion, "why did Tig go after you?" She heard him sigh a little before launching into the story of what had happened at Church that evening.

Angel listened attentively. She couldn't help but feel bad for Jax, things were really piling up for him and now the Sons were falling apart. "I'm so sorry, things have been so crazy lately," she whispered, instantly placing a protective hand over her belly.

"Listen babe, I've got a lot of shit going on right now. I've gotta get shit squared away with Clay...this has gone far enough. I love you, and I love our baby, "she felt his hand cover the one she had resting on her still flat and toned tummy, "but I've gotta do this."

Angel knew exactly what Jax was saying. This was his way of telling her that he wouldn't be as present or attentive during her pregnancy as she had previously hoped he'd to be. Angel was disappointed, but she knew this was going to happen and had prepared for it.

"You have to do what you need to in order to get things settled before the baby comes Jax, I understand," she said solemnly. And she did understand, she had watched for years the women of SAMCRO carry babies. She knew exactly what was going to happen the moment she found out she was with child, and with Jax's child at that.

"I'll be there for you when I can be Angel, I promise," he leaned forward to kiss her. She knew he would try his best, but he was conditioned to lay with the MC. A year ago when they had first gotten together she knew exactly what it was she was taking on by taking on Jax.

The Life consumed the Sons and with good reason. If they dropped the ball even for a moment they could wind up hurt, or even worse they could wind up dead. She wasn't at all surprised at the realization that she would be doing this next to alone. She wasn't just a random patches old lady, she was the VP's old lady. And to listen to Jax talking now, that was soon to change.

**I hope I made it clear how Jax feels about the baby, for anybody who isn't sure...he's happy but he's scared and very confused. Things are heating up for him for sure. The next couple of Chapters are going to focus on Angel a little more because after-all, this is her story. Thanks again you guys and please review! **


	20. Chapter 20- Update

_This isn't a chapter update, so sorry! I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't updated in so long because I really want this story to be great but I've hit sort of a snag. I have a ton of ideas but I'm not sure how to lay them out. I've also got a ton of "POV"s from both Angel and Jax and can't seem to fit them together. Writers block is no good. Any ideas from you, my wonderful readers, would be greatly appreciated! Anything you want to see, any idea you have...anything. Credit will be given where it is due of course and I'll be sure to update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Thank you all again and again!_

**_UPDATE! I have the next Chapter written, unfortunately it is located on the computer with no internet access. I will be uploading from Starbucks in the next couple of weeks because I was recently in a car accident and on bed rest for awhile. SO SORRY! P.S. I have another story idea for Jax, I'll continue to write Fallen Angel because it's my baby...but look out for my next story as well :) Thank you all again!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_So sorry for such the long wait! Unfortunately life threw me some curve balls in the form of family issues and a car accident that has me laid up for some time. I WILL be updating again as often as I can. Please enjoy and don't forget to review, thank you all so much and I've missed you all! _**

**_*WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you**_

Chapter 20-

Angel's POV

Angel twirled a piece of blonde hair around her finger while glancing out of the office window of Teller-Morrow. SAMCRO had just left for their third run in two months and once again, Clay had made sure that Jax had been up in rotation. This time he'd be gone for three days on a gun run to Vegas.

Conveniently the run had been scheduled around baby Teller's second sonogram, which Angel was convinced Clay had set up on purpose to try to get under Jax's skin. He had missed the first sonogram due to a drug deal with the Cartel, and now he was missing the gender reveal.

It had seemed like Jax was missing all the important parts of her first pregnancy, but hadn't she known that would happen? She had watched SAMCRO old ladies carry babies since she was a girl, she understood that the men had priorities and that rearing children wasn't number one. That didn't mean she had to like it.

It had seemed like every time she woke up with morning sickness, or craved ice cream and ketchup, that his pre-pay would vibrate and he would be gone in a matter of minutes. It wasn't exactly ideal, but he continued to promise her that it wouldn't be like this forever and she believed him.

Jax had seemed upset when he had learned that he was going to miss this event but he had left with his brothers regardless, promising her that he would be home as quick as he could and assuring her that it wouldn't be like this forever.

Angel placed a hand on her belly, for being almost 15 weeks she was showing quite a bit. A very distinct roundness had taken over her once toned tummy, and just recently she had started to use the rubber band trick so her jeans wouldn't fit so snug.

"You look like me when I was pregnant with Jax, I was a planet it stiletto boots by the time he was born," Gemma joked while she observed Angel by the window. "Great, something to look forward to," Angel replied sarcastically.

She wasn't particularly in the best of moods with Jax being gone during a very important time in her pregnancy. The worst part about it, though, was the fact that Clay had stayed behind to "keep eyes on Charming." Angel knew better.

She saw him moping around the clubhouse rubbing his arthritic hands together, it was getting harder for him to grip the bars of his bike. He would never admit it tho. Admitting that you were getting weaker would be cause for a President re-elect and Clay would fight extremely dirty before stepping off of his throne.

"Are you almost ready to head out?" Gemma broke her train of thought once again, it's getting close to noon and we still have to drop Abel off with Neeta. Plus I need to do a little last-minute shopping for the party when the boys return."

Angel nodded absent-mindedly as she slipped Jax's navy blue hoodie over her head. It was chilly out with it being the beginning of January but it wasn't as cold as it could be in mid-Cali. She was grateful Gemma had agreed to go to the sonogram with her. Even tho Lyla was meeting them there, having Gemma was like having a piece of Jax by her side.

She stared out of the window of Gemma's black Cadillac as the HBIC chatted away aimlessly. Angel couldn't concentrate for one minute. After they had dropped off Abel, she had grown increasingly more antsy with every mile they grew closer to her OBGYN.

She would find out whether she was having a future Son, or a future old-lady, in just under an hour. Thinking of it that way only made the butterflies swarm. One day her child would either be smuggling drugs and guns like their daddy, or alone and pregnant with fear for their old mans safety just like their mom.

How could anybody raise a child knowing what kind of bleak future that child would have? Angel had wanted to leave this Life immensely before she had graduated high school. She had worked extra hard to get good marks and earn a scholarship to USC, and she had succeeded.

She might have a college degree by now had it not been for her blind love for her ex high-school sweetheart. How could she bring herself to raise a child as an outlaw when she had never wanted to be here in the first place?

She couldn't deny that she loved the Club more than anything in the world, aside from the life in her belly. She had come to terms that she would never leave. That, especially now, she was SAMCRO for life...like she would have ever cut ties with them completely. She just couldn't help but think of where she might have ended up had she never given up her scholarship.

She had tried talking to both Juice and Lyla about her fears, but neither seemed to help much. Juice with his, "I couldn't imagine life without the club," and Lyla with her, "you would have done great but you're here now...gotta make the best of it," were far from comforting. Maybe she needed the advice of somebody who had been thru it before...

"Hey Gem," Angel said nonchalantly cutting Gemma off, she kept her gaze out the window. "Have you ever wondered where you might be if you wouldn't have gotten knocked up by JT?" She spared a glance at Gemma who looked deep in thought, "I, I...where is that coming from?"

"I don't know...I was just thinking about where I would have been had I never let that asshole talk me out of my scholarship to USC. If maybe I'd be a college graduate now working for some big company, away from all the danger..." "Ah, honey, one thing I've learned thru the years...you can't dwell on the past when you live like we do. Does nothing but causes problems." Gemma spoke matter of factly.

"I know, I just...I was just wondering if you'd ever had dreams of a life outside of Charming you know? Before you had JT and got married." Angel watched as Gemma pursed her mouth before answering, "I wanted to get out, sure. I was gonna move to Vegas and try my hand at being a show girl. Can you believe that shit?"

Angel cocked an eye-brow, "a show girl? really?" Gemma laughed, "sure, sure. I knew that was the one thing that would piss my over bearing parents off more than anything else...or that's what I thought. Turns out getting pregnant and married at 17 was the one thing they hated more than sin city."

Angel nodded," what made you decide to keep Jax, you know...raise him. What made you stick around? You had to have known he'd grow up to be an outlaw?" Gemma's brow furrowed again, "I don't think I had much of a choice. Since the day my Jackson started to talk all he wanted to discuss was his dad's bike. SAMCRO flows thru his veins...he lives, breaths, and bleeds for the club that JT started. It wasn't a matter of me deciding whether I wanted to stick around, it was a matter of me deciding if I wanted to be in my baby's life or not, because he would have never left even as a boy. This is his legacy and as his mother it was my job to raise him to be a strong leader. To know how to survive."

Angel stared at Gemma who was fumbling around in her purse for a smoke. She had a point, Angel knew that she would never leave Jax. She knew that whatever dream she may have once had was no more. She would have to do just what Gemma had done, she would have to raise her baby to be a leader as well.

"You having doubts about being with my son Angel?" Gemma asked sparingly, puffing away on her freshly lit cigarette. Angel cocked her head in surprise as she fought the urge to rip the cancer stick from her hand a smoke it herself, "no, Gem, I'm not...I love Jax. I'm just scared about the future of my child is all."

Gemma continued to puff away while Angel stared on longingly, quitting her nasty habit had been one of the hardest things she had done since finding out she was with child. "Baby, you and every other mother in the world has fears about their children. That's not a SAMCRO thing." Angel smiled at her obvious attempt at humor just as they pulled into the OBGYN parking lot.

"How's the heart beat?" Gemma asked Dr. Roslyn nervously as she maneuvered around Angel's belly. "Do you see that little flickering there?" she answered, pointing to a tiny flashing on the black and white screen. "That's the heart. It seems fine, here," she said once more while flipping a switch on the ultrasound machine and a steady 'thump' filled the room.

Angel felt her eyes tear up immediately, "wow," she whispered. Dr. Roslyn smiled, "that sounds like a strong heart beat to me." Angel could sense the calm settle over the room as the babies heart continued to beat loudly. She heard the sigh that Gemma let out as well, so far so good.

Lyla was standing on her other side looking down at the screen smiling, "isn't it exciting? When I was pregnant with Piper, hearing his heart beat was one of the most exciting things!" Angel agreed. And now that she could hear her little womb raiders heart beating clear and strong, she relaxed just a little.

Since the moment she had found out she was carrying a little Teller, Gemma had openly expressed her worry. The heart defect, or "family curse" as they referred to it, came from her side of the family. She had been born with it and later on it had killed her son, Jax's younger brother, Thomas.

Abel had been born with that same heart problem and had come within an inch of death. That had also had a lot to do with his birth mother, Wendy, abusing drugs and delivering him early but still...he had been born with that hole in his heart and now there was a chance that this baby would too.

Angel wasn't stupid, she knew of the risk, but she was just so in love with the tiny jelly bean with the flickering heart that she couldn't consider there might be something wrong with him or her. Just the thought of something going a wry was enough for her to go into panic mode.

"Are you interested in finding out the sex?" Dr. Roslyn interrupted her train of thought. Angel had battled with herself for the past week. On one hand she really wanted to know what she was having, she wanted to know if she was having a mini Jax or a mini her.

But, as much as she wanted to know, she also didn't. At least not without Jax by her side. She didn't think it was really fair that she find out the big reveal before him, he was the father after all. He had told her he didn't mind and he would just find out when he called but she thought he ought to be there with her.

And in yet another hand, there was the surprise factor she had to consider too. It might be fun to wait untill she gave birth. She didn't think that would sit right with Gemma tho. Stealing a glance at the woman gripping her hand, she knew she was right. Gemma was staring intently at the screen, eyes glistening. Lyla was smiling so wide her face might split in two.

She wanted to know. She would tell Jax tonight, when he called her, what they were having. She smiled, "yes, please..." "Alright, let's see here..." Dr. Roslyn started pointing to things on the screen, "those are the legs, they're in a good position to see...hang on..." there was a pause before she continued, "ah, there we go, see there? It looks like you're having a..."

"Hello?" Angel spoke quickly into her cell phone as she sat at the kitchen table. "Hey darlin," she heard him drawl out. She couldn't help but sigh in relief, "hi baby, how's your run?" Jax paused and she knew that he was taking a hit from his cigarette, "we just got to Vegas earlier today. Tomorrow we make the drop off and then I'll be on my way home. Just a couple of days."

"Good, I miss you." "I miss you to babe, where's Abel?" Angel shifted a little in the chair as she answered, "your mom wanted him to sleep over, Neeta is gonna pick him up in the morning before she comes here."

"Alright. How was your appointment?" Jax asked and Angel broke into a grin, "It was good, the baby has a strong heartbeat. I just wish you could have been there babe." "I know darlin, but I'll be home tomorrow night and you can show me the pictures." "Absolutely. So...I found out what we're having..." Another grin.

"Yeah? You gonna tell me or you gonna keep me guessing?" She laughed a little while glancing thru the blinds of the window, she had heard a motorcycle engine. Much to her surprise, Clay rolled into her drive-way and parked his bike, quickly massaging his arthritic hands.

"Babe?" Jax spoke into the receiver. "Yeah, sorry baby, Clay just got here. I don't know what he wants." She could almost see his face set into a scowl, "tell him to fuck off." She signed, "I don't like him either, but I'm not gonna piss him off when I'm alone with him."

"Yeah, keep me on the phone...I don't trust him." "Babe I'll be fine, just call me again as soon as you can okay?" Angel smiled when she heard him blow out a low breath, she loved how protective he was of her. "I will darlin, you better believe it."

Angel moved to the door as she saw Clay approaching, "I love you Jax, be careful." "Always am darlin, I love you too." She heard the line start to buzz, indicating that Jax had hung up, just as she heard the sharp rasp on her front door.

She didn't hesitate to answer, plastering on a fake smile, "Clay, what a surprise." He didn't wait to be invited inside, "yeah, I'm sure," he replied while pushing himself past her and into the living room.

She felt her stomach drop just a little at his abruptness, "you want a beer or something?" He shook his head, "nah." She fidgeted nervously as he sat on the couch, "take a seat Angel, I don't bite." 'I wouldn't count on that,' she thought to herself as she followed his lead and curled her legs beneath her on the love seat.

"So, what brings you over?" Angel asked him, trying to hide her distaste for the man who had intruded her home. Clay shrugged, "come to check on my grandkid since Jax aint around much." Angel brought a hand to her stomach and fought the urge to tell Clay off. "We're both fine, thanks."

He smiled crookedly, "sorry I been havin to send your old man to take care of my business, but as President it's my duty to keep an eye on Charming." Angel remained still, but it seemed that Clay had caught her eyes as they had flicked to his hands for a moment.

He raised them and flexed his fingers, "they been bothering me lately, I got Gem shootin steroids into them every morning...but I'd die before I let it make me step down." "Clay...why are you really here?" Angel spat, not able to hide her distaste any longer.

It wasn't like him to go anywhere unannounced, and he hadn't stepped foot in hers and Jax's home since they had first moved in. She knew there had to be some other reason for his visit. Just the site of him made her skin crawl.

There was that crooked smile again as he dropped his hands back to his lap, "I just wanted to drop by on principle, make sure you knew that SAMCRO takes care of family...just in case." Angel couldn't help but be a little confused, "in case of what?" Clay started absent-mindedly rubbing his hands together, "that baby is family, so are you Angel...just in case something would happen to Jax is what I meant."

There was a silence then and Angel could see Clay's eyes glaring from across the room, "nothing is going to happen to Jax," she almost threatened. He continued to massage his hands, "bad things happen to outlaws all the time, that's our Life."

Angel felt her cheeks flush with anger and her nostrils flare, a trait she had picked up from the topic of their conversation, "I'm sure Jax will be fine Clay." She was stern, she wouldn't let him talk that way about her old man. He nodded and laughed a little, "yeah, I'm sure he will be." She wanted him out.

"Well, I think it's time I get my house work done before I have to find something for dinner," she exclaimed while pushing herself from the love seat, making it obvious that the conversation was over. "thanks for dropping by, but for the record, I don't like surprise visitors."

He stood slowly, "why don't you come by in about an hour, Gem is making chicken and rice tonight. Save ya some time in the kitchen" Angel couldn't help but notice how he ignored the second half of what she had said. "Thanks but naw, chicken and me haven't really been friends lately," She answered with a little pat to her stomach and forcing a smile.

Clay nodded and headed for the door, Angel watched his every move. He didn't say another word as he pushed outside and headed for his bike, leaving the door ajar as he did. She closed it quickly and let out a hard breath...what the fuck had just happened?

Jax's POV

He tried to concentrate on the task at hand, a drop off point for the latest shipment of AK's needed set up and he was just the one to do it. But Jax couldn't shake the feeling of something being amiss. First Angel had told him Clay was at their house and now, standing near the seemingly abandoned warehouse outside of Vegas, he couldn't make a connection with the Russians.

Clay had been very specific when he had sent Jax, Juice, Opie, and Chibs to Nevada. He had said that the Russians had put in an order for a dozen AK's and that they needed the Sons to meet them near the old winery warehouse just north of Sin City with the product in tow. Also the Vegas Charter would be there to regulate the trade and assist their brothers in combat if needed.

The problem wasn't the plan, the problem was that here stood the Sons but nowhere in sight stood the Russians, and the SAMCLV were mia as well. Jax hit re-dial for probably the 10th time and listened as Morgan, the President of the Vegas chapter of SAMCROs, phone went directly to voicemail once again. There was something wrong.

"Juice!" he called out to the puerto rican pacing not even 10 feet away. "Yeah Jax?" "I want you to go to the Vegas charter club house, find out if they heard anything about this deal. Clay said he had it all set up for us to board there on this run and they should be here...we should have checked on that before we left."

"You don't think Clay would have set us up?" Juice asked furrowing his brow. "I don't know, but there's no Russians right?" Jax watched as Chibs came up behind Juice placing a hand on his shoulder, "ay, we been knowin Clay to be messin wit us lately lad, I wouldn' put it past 'im." Juice shrugged in Jax's direction, "I thought he had it out for you, I mean everybody can see that he's threatened by the thought of you taking the gravel."

Jax sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face, "just go a'ight? Phone in when you have a clear answer. Chibs, ride with him." They gave a few short nods before heading to their bikes and kicking them to life. Jax watched as they faded away down the long and narrow dirt road that was the only way in, or out, of the warehouse.

"Something aint sittin right here Jax," Opie spoke slowly as he stubbed out the cigarette that had just been hanging from his mouth, "I don't have a good feeling about this one at all." Jax nodded in agreement, "you and me both brother." They stood in place, guns ready just in case, listening for any sign of life around them. Nothing.

Jax glanced at his phone, still no call from Juice. Just then Opie smacked his shoulder and pointed towards the road, "about damn time," he stated. Jax could clearly make out the black van coming towards them flagged on either side by a motorcycle. Finally they Vegas charter had decided to show.

"Amen to that shit." Jax relaxed a little as the van drew closer. He glanced at his phone when it started to vibrate and shook his head, Juice and his timing. "Thanks man, but they're here now." "What? Who is?" Juice sounded confused which immediately raised a red flag. "Where are you Juice?" "I'm at the club house, Morgan wasn't aware of any run but said he'd send a few guys over...they just left. I blew out a tire but Chibs is with..."

Jax slammed the end button of his phone before shoving it in his pocket and simultaneously grabbing Opie, "get down!" he screamed just as a rain of bullets began to fire off in the direction of the road. Things happened fast from that point on.

Him and Opie hit the dirt just as the van skidded to a halt about 30 feet away. They scrambled behind one of the old wining tins as the doors were flung open and four armed men, making eight total, jumped out and off of their bikes. Bullets continued to fire off as they did their best to take cover.

Jax grabbed his Glock from its holster and began firing shots back but there were just to many of them to take down. He sat against the tin and closed his eyes, he had to live. Not just for the Club, but Abel needed his daddy and his new son or daughter, he wanted to know which one he could expect, needed their daddy too. He thought of Angels pretty face and her bright smile, alright...he had to move.

"Opie!" Jax screamed out over the thundering of guns blasting, "we need to move, now!" He watched his best friend, wide eyed, nod and pointed to the warehouse. If they could get behind the warehouse it would be easier for one of them to shimmy up the ladder and pick off these strangers one by one until the other Sons could get there.

Jax held up three fingers in a count down, they were really risking their lives by running in the open, but what choice did they have? He lowered his fingers one by one...3,2,1, "NOW!" He stood quickly and turned to shoot off more shots while backing quickly to the side of the warehouse, hitting one of the men in the shoulder and dropping him. At the same moment he felt the pain pierce his upper leg, threatening to drop him too...shit, he was hit...

_**Thank you all so much for reading! So what do you guys think Angel is having? Boy or Girl? Any guesses? And how will Jax fair? I'll update as quick as possible I promise! Please review :)**_

_**P.S. My next story is going to focus around Ima. I know, a lot of people hate her...but I'm fascinated with her. I like trying to dig a little deeper and give back ground, and I also really think she would be a good match for early Jax...first few seasons I mean. That's not to say they'll end up together, but I've got ideas. It will follow closely to the actual scenes that were laid out by Kurt Sutter for awhile but end up with my own twists. WOULD YOU ALL BE INTERESTED IN READING? I won't write it if nobody will read it lol I just feel like it's different and has the potential to turn a hated character into one that can be relatable. Thank you guys again.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Thanks everybody for your reviews. As you can see I'm up and writing again so the updates will become more frequent. Please continue to review because it keeps me writing...thanks a ton!_**

**_*WARNING-Language and sexual scenarios_**

_****Please leave feedback! I read everything and take into account everybody's opinion! I really want to make this story as good as I can. Thank you! **_

_*****I do not own any of the SOA characters or the story lines that Kurt Sutter has come up with. I do own my characters, and twist story lines around to make them my own.**_

_******I'm also aware that certain character names may be used in my stories but scenarios are changed...thank you**_

Chapter 21-

Angel's POV

"What?" she mumbled into the phone, confusion washing over her caused by her still half asleep trance. It was close to 7am and she had still been sleeping. The night before she had waited up all night for Jax to call her back, but he hadn't.

"It's Gemma baby, I'm sorry it's so early. Abel still sleeping?" Angel stretched a little and settled further down under her blankets, "mm, yeah. We both are." "Neeta is on her way, get dressed and get over to the club house...sorry to wake you." The tone of Gemma's voice didn't seem to register with her.

"Hm? Why? Is everything alright?" "Yeah baby, things will be fine, just get here soon okay?" Angel nodded, still half asleep and unaware that Gemma couldn't see her. "Angel?" "Hm? Oh, yeah...yeah I'll be there soon." "Alright baby, see you soon." The line began to buzz at the disconnection.

Angel threw her cell back on the stand and rolled over, her eyelids were to puffy to keep open. 'Five more minutes' she thought as she drifted back to sleep. Besides, Gemma was probably just calling her over to do some cleaning before Jax and the boys got home tomorrow. But at 7am?

She felt the chill creep up her spine. Jax hadn't called her back last night. He never didn't call when he said he would. Her eyes shot open, "shit" she exclaimed out loud as she grabbed her phone once more off the stand and checked it for missed calls. None. She hit his speed dial and jumped out of bed as her call went straight to his voice mail.

Angel quietly but quickly pulled a pair of yoga pants out of her dresser and threw them on. Then she grabbed the SAMCRO tank she had worn the night before and hastily pulled it over her head quickly followed by a black zip up hoodie.

After brushing her teeth in a rush she made her way down the hall, checking that Abel was still sleeping, before making her way to the entry way to wait for Neeta. She hadn't even brushed her hair but had opted to throw it up in a bun instead. She hoped that she was just over reacting and that Gemma had in fact just wanted her to clean.

Neeta had barely pulled into the drive-way and Angel was backing her car up into the lazy streets of Charming. She drove through the grey of dawn at record speeds and made it to the Club house in only five minutes, cutting the time it usually took to get there in half. Gemma met her half-way across the parking lot.

"What's going on Gem?" Angel asked, wasting no time. Gemma simply put an arm around her shoulder and started leading her inside, "don't panic. Don't get stressed out, it's not good for the baby." "Gemma!" Angel shoved out from under her arm and stood her ground, "Jax never called me last night...please, tell me what is going on."

The matriarch pursed her lips before answering, "the boys got ambushed last night. Somebody set them up and Jax was hit." Angel felt the blood rush to her feet as Gemma continued, "he was shot once in the thigh and once in his right shoulder. He lost some blood and the slug in his shoulder nicked an artery. Luckily Chibs was able to dig out the bullets and patch him up, he'll be okay with time."

Angel still didn't move, she felt her mouth drop open slightly. "They're on their way home. Morgan gave them a van because Jax can't ride right now. Juice is driving him, their bikes are being left at the SAMCLV club house and we'll haul them later. I knew you'd wanna be here when he got home."

Jax was shot. Jax was shot in an ambush. Clay had sent him to pull a run, and he had been set up, then shot...on purpose. Angel felt the blood rushing from her feet up to her face as her cheeks grew red. Everything made sense suddenly. Clay dropping by unannounced, the run last-minute, Jax not calling back.

It was him, Clay had set Jax up. There was no doubt in her mind, "Gemma I know who fucking did this." Gemma held up a hand quickly, "shh, I have something else to show you. Follow me to the office and for Christ's sake, don't look so obvious."

Angel stalked behind Gemma to the office of Teller-Morrow as nonchalant as she could with anger coursing threw every inch of her body. She posted herself on the plaid couch in the corner and waited while Gemma locked the door and pulled out a lock box from the bottom desk drawer.

"I found this last night," she exclaimed as she unlocked it and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "It was in the garbage can outside with a pre-pay I've never seen before. I saw it when I took out the trash." She unfolded the paper and handed it over to Angel, they were coördinates.

"I'm not really following, I don't know what these mean. Where is this supposed to be?" Gemma took the paper back from Angel, "it's the location of the warehouse in Vegas." They stared at one another as realization settled over both of them and they realized they were on the same page.

They both knew that Clay was behind this and it was so obvious now. But how could this situation be handled? Calling him out could be dangerous. They would have to figure out something and soon, before somebody else wound up hurt.

Angel lay in Jax's bed, curled in his covers and waiting for him to get back. Her and Gemma had decided to stay quiet about Clay for now, at least until Jax had healed. Tears sprung to her eyes as she thought about how close he had come to dying.

Clay had attempted to kill him, and thank God he had failed. Angel didn't know what she would do if he had succeeded in killing the love of her life. Abel and her baby would be without their father, Gemma would be without her son...and it was all because a selfish old man with a serious jealous side.

This was exactly the kind of shit she was worried about when she found out she was having a baby Teller. Becoming a mom was going to be difficult but doing it alone with a broken heart would be next to impossible.

She heard voices echo thru the halls and permeate Jax's dorm door then. She flew out of bed as fast as she could and ran out to the bar area. She scanned the room until she found him seated at the bar in his black hoodie and reaper hat. His arm was crooked at an angle and most of his weight bared on his left leg.

She was at his side in an instant, leaning into him and smothering his face in kisses, "it's ok darlin, I'm ok." The sound of his voice made the streams flow down her cheeks again, "but you almost weren't baby, I don't know what I would have done if..." He stopped her with a hand to her lips before wrapping that same hand around her neck and bringing her in for a kiss.

"Sorry boys, that was a real shit storm back there," Clay sneered from the safety of the Chapel doorway, "glad you're all okay." "No thanks to you," Angel called out over her shoulder, unable to contain her anger any longer.

"I'm sorry?" Clay called back, pushing off the door frame and into the bar room. "Angel," Gemma said in warning. Angel just shook her head, "no Gem, Im done faking it." She pushed away from Jax and heading towards the man she hated, "admit it you fucking prick, it's your fault!"

Clay cracked the knuckles of his sore hands, "I'd watch your mouth sweet heart before you go sayin' shit you can't take back," he replied threateningly. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Jax called out as he pushed away from the bar, only to wince in pain and double over. "I've got this babe," Angel said as she continued to make her way to Clay, "you came to my house last night and warned me that something might happen to Jax! You've been after him for months!"

"Is that true Clay?" Bobby looked at him confused but Clay just shook his head, "naw." Angel was livid as she started screaming at the top of her lungs, "fucking liar! Why don't you tell everybody about how you set up the ambush last night Clay, Gemma found the coördinates in YOUR writing and the pre-pay that was used to make the call. Tell them Gem!"

Everybody's eyes bore into the Misses and her eyes grew as wide as saucers, "I, I..." "Yeah Gemma, tell 'em," Clay sneered as he placed a cigar between his teeth. "Gemma! That's your son! He tried to kill your child!" Angel was in a rage when Gemma sat stoic.

The rest of the club wasn't so calm tho, Angel felt the ripple of activity around her. Half of the Sons had just been waiting for months for a reason to get Clay out of the seat at the head of the table, and as she glanced around she could see they were all listening intently.

She continued screaming, "you did this! You want him dead because you can't stand that he's better than you! You're selfish Clay, you'd kill a man because of what? Why? Is it the same reason you wanted Opie dead, huh? You made the call that had Tig kill Don..." she didn't know what hit her. Before she could spit out Donna's name she was on the floor.

Angel felt the sting in her cheek, Clay had back-handed her. The next few moments flew by in a matter of seconds as everything happened in a mass of confusion. She could hear Gemma screaming about "I did find that pre-pay...she's pregnant...asshole!" and could feel the hands wrap around her and pull her to her feet.

She could see Opie on top of Tig and she could see Jax with his hands around Clays throat, the blood soaking his jeans from where he popped his stitches and the life draining out of Clays equally bloody face. The Club House was in turmoil, and it was her fault. The yelling and accusations being thrown around where deafening and the furniture being turned around was dangerous, especially for Angel's protruding baby bump.

She covered her tummy protectively and backed out of the thick of it all and watched as brother turned against brother. "BANG! BANG!" the gun fired off and Angel ducked instinctively. Peering thru her eye lashes she saw the dust settling from the holes that had been blown thru the ceiling and Piney standing, somewhat unsteadily, on top of a chair.

"Look at you all! Fighting like a bunch of dogs. We're a brotherhood and we need to remember that before this Club goes belly up!" The motion around the room began to subside as Piney continued, "there's been one major issue in this MC lately, and we all know it. Now, before our VP kills him right here on hallowed ground I would recommend somebody get that snake to his feet."

Jax was still strangling Clay, whom at the moment had turned a strange shade of blue grey. It took both Happy and Kozik to finally drag him from the Prez and after they did it took Bobby and Juice to drag Clay to his feet and steady him.

Jax's face looked strange, it was pale but tinged red and his eyes glazed as his nostrils flared in time with his heavy breathing. "Come on brutha, let's get ya cooled down," Chibs said to Jax as he helped him pull the hoodie off. Angel gasped, the white SAMCRO shirt that Jax donned was stained an ugly shade of crimson. It was obvious that his stitches had popped in the shoulder wound as well and he was bleeding out.

Gemma stood shaking. Angel had never seen her look so fragile. Nobody moved a muscle except for Jax, who removed his blood soaked shirt to reveal the black hole spilling the red liquid down his side. "Let's get you stitched up Jackie Boy," Chibs said calmly but Jax shoved him off, "no."

"Bro you're bleeding out," Opie called out but his eyes were glaring from Tig to Clay. "I don't give a fuck, I want you stripped of your patch before I finish what I started...now." Clay seemed to have comprehended what Jax was saying, however he couldn't respond. Instead he choked out something like, "over my dead body," in which Jax responded "gladly" before charging him one more time.

This time it was Bobby who blocked his path, "you need to get cleaned up brother. I think I speak for all of us when I say we've seen enough to vote on this." Angel watched patiently as Jax seemed to think about his options but kept his eyes on the old man still struggling to breathe properly.

"Jackie, we need tuh get ya cleaned up, come on..." Chibs tried again. This time Jax listened but Angel thought he didn't have much choice. He was getting paler by the second and the blood had just about soaked every inch of his chest and the jeans he wore. He didn't even spare her a glance as he turned around and stumbled somewhat unsteadily behind the Scotsman.

She sat patiently while things dispersed around her. One by one the Sons began to go their own ways. Nobody seemed apt to assist their President who had finally given up and took the truck to who knows where, leaving behind his distraught wife.

Gemma sat shaking her head in the corner booth, collapsed in on herself she looked frail. Opie had disappeared into the back shortly after threatening Tig and promising him this wasn't over. It seemed like Juice and the prospect were left alone to clean up the mess that she felt solely responsible for.

But she couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to. Not only were her hormones going insane, but this had to stop. She had four months to make things right before her baby was born and she would be damned if she let Clay destroy her family even more than he already had.

Angel made her way carefully to Gemma's side and slid in across her, reaching out and taking a shaking hand in her own, "Gem I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, I saw him hurt and fucking lost my mind." Gemma just smiled and dug a cigarette from her pocket, "I know sweety, I would have done the same thing."

"I'm sorry about Clay too..."she didn't really know where to go from there. "Yeah...you were right honey, Jackson is my son." They sat quietly as Gemma puffed away on her cigarette. Angel didn't know what to say, her head was spinning and it was barely after noon. She couldn't help but wonder if they would EVER be a normal, happy, family.

Angel sat rubbing Jax's head as he slept peacefully. According to the boys he hadn't slept at all the night before, he was in too much pain. But now, under the influence of a few vicodin, he was finally catching some sleep in the comfort of their own home.

She hadn't had a chance to talk to him much at all since he was already doped up when he had re-emerged from the back of the Club House but she didn't mind. She was just grateful he was alive.

It was dark outside and Abel had been sleeping for a couple of hours now so, after placing a kiss on her lovers forehead, she made her way down the hall and settled on the couch with a good book. It was about what to expect while pregnant, and being her first one she wanted to be as knowledgable as possible...

"Angel? Babe wake up..." his voice was like a dream. "Hmm" she grumbled and received a laugh and a kiss on the tip of her nose in response. She cracked her eyes open. Jax was sitting next to her on the couch and she could see Abel playing with blocks on the floor. Sunlight was streaming thru the curtains as she stretched her body out.

"Shit...what time is it?" Jax just smirked and waved a bagel in front of her face, "morning time darlin." She snatched the bagel from him, "smart ass." He sat back on the couch as she sat up and rubbed her eyes before glancing at the clock, it was 8:30.

She noticed the blanket wrapped around her and snuggled down into it, "I must have fallen asleep while reading." She saw her book sitting on the coffee table. "Yeah, I woke up early and found you out here with that book smashed against your face. I figured you could use a blanket too." She smiled at him, "thank you baby."

He wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see the bruising that had formed around the bullet hole in his chest and instantly frowned, "does it hurt?" He caught her eyes, "not anymore." "What are you gonna do?" He shook his head, "I don't know yet...a lot of shit hit the fan in the past couple of days."

She simply reached out and grabbed his hand in her own as he continued, "I've got a lot of things to figure out in a short amount of time. But right now, in this moment, I don't give a fuck about any of that. I need a day of not worrying...I'm shutting my phone off and it's just us all day."

Her smile was back as she crawled over to him and carefully snuggled against him. They watched Abel laughing at the blocks smashing around when finally Jax seemed to remember, "our baby...you never got to tell me what we were having."

Angel didn't answer, instead she got up and walked down the hall and received the tiny box Gemma had given her shortly after finding out the baby's sex. She snuggled back down next to Jax and handed him the box, "open it." She watched as his eyes shone brightly like a kid on Christmas and he opened the lid, peering down at the contents inside.

She watched carefully for his reaction and laughed when he let out a long breath and shook his head, "we're in for a wild ride huh?" "Oh yeah baby, but we're in it together." They sat together quietly watching Abel as Jax held the tiny pink beanie with the "SAMCRO PRINCESS" patch on the front. Angel was so happy that Jax finally knew that the baby was a little girl, and that finally they could plan on welcoming her into their family...after-all, she was sure to melt her daddy's heart.

_**It's a baby girl! I'm so excited to write about the little princess :) What did you all think? Things between Jax and Clay are coming to a head...I've been working on my Ima story as well so please keep an eye out! Reviews are VERY welcomed and thank you all for reading!**_


End file.
